Unknown Sun
by LadyKarma18
Summary: OC SI. Dying, an orphaned girl from the real world finds herself reincarnated in the KHR world as the unknown daughter of Reborn. She didn't intend to change anything when she realized where she was. However, fate seems to be against her as she encounters the future Decimo before Reborn arrives and she inadvertently changes the plot. 'Oh well. I guess I'll just have to wing it'
1. Prologue

AN: A While ago I read a whole bunch of OC insert fics and thought I'd give it a try. So here is my attempt.

Summary: OC SI. Dying, an orphaned girl from the real world finds herself reincarnated in the KHR world as the unknown daughter of Reborn. She didn't intend to change anything when she realized where she was. However, fate seems to be against her as she encounters the future Don before Reborn arrives and she inadvertently changes the plot. 'Oh well. I guess I'll just have to wing it!'

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. Enough said.

**Beta'd by the awesome Gelasia-Kitty**

Prologue

* * *

I never gave much thought as to where my life was going. I had never planned much for the future either. Every day was monotonous; wake up, get ready, go to school, go home, study, shower and have a little free time that I spent reading any manner of anime I could find, from the manga to fan fiction.

I was an otaku and proud of it. Besides, it's not like there was anyone to tell me to do otherwise.

I was an orphan, a trust fund baby, and an emancipated minor. It was scary at first, living on my own after escaping from foster care. A teenage girl living by herself was just asking for trouble, but I managed, and after a year of living by myself with a social worker checking up on me every month, I think I'm doing pretty good.

It was kind of sad, that if I died there would be no one to mourn me. I had trouble connecting with people; I thought they were idiots, and had no problem telling them that. So they left me alone and I did the same. It worked for me.

One of my favorite characters in anime was the hitman Reborn from Katekyo Hitman Reborn (1). He was a sadist that got off of torturing- I mean training Tsuna in the most...interesting of ways. It didn't hurt that his adult form was hot.

Tsuna was so weak at the beginning, that it was hilarious. It's hard to believe that he became one my favorite characters from the series, but it's hard not to like him. He's so forgiving and pure, as cliché as that sounds.

I always thought it would be interesting to meet him in person, and I often wished that I could. But it was impossible. He was a character, and this was real life. Something like that could never happen.

As the saying goes, I would later realize, be careful what you wish for.

I was reading Reborn wiki online. I read so many fanfictions that I wanted to attempt my own, and wanted it to be as accurate as possible. So I was making notes on the KHR timeline. How old was Tsuna and the others when Reborn came, what mafia famiglias were mentioned, things like that.

According to Reborn wiki, a person's dying will flames could be activated with a strong resolve. Jokingly I tried, and as expected it didn't work. My hand felt a little warm though, but I pushed that off as my imagination. As if I could use deathperation flames. It would be cool though. I took this quiz online that checked a person's flame attribute and I got sun. It was a bit strange through since I also scored equally as a cloud or mist user. That was awesome. I have no problem with that. And it made me feel closer to Reborn in a non-stalkerish way.

Sighing I got up and prepared for bed.

I never noticed the small spark from the chair where I touched it. I went to bed in ignorance.

That was my first - and last - mistake.

I woke up. Something was wrong. It was the middle of winter, and my heaters busted, so there was no plausible reason that my house should be so hot. I got up warily, cursing myself for taking the only room lacking a window, and approached the door. Flickering light could be shown through the crack, and a small amount of smoke was escaping in as well.

Oh God. OH GOD!

Please don't let my house be on fire!

I grasped the door handle, flinching at how warm it was, and how it was still heating up as I held it. Gulping nervously I turned it and open the door, ducking behind the door like I read about in case there was a fire (2).

I want to say that it looked like hell, but it didn't. When you think of hell, columns of red ominous fire and dark black smoke with the most hideous of creatures seeping out come to mind. This wasn't it. Instead, yellow flames were there, bright and beautiful and enchanting in how it danced across the walls and floor. I have never seen yellow flames before...

"Pull yourself together Emilne!" I snapped at myself. "This is no time to be admiring what will kill you!"

My pajamas weren't much protection against the fire, and I didn't have a tie for my hair to get it out of the way, nor did I dare go back and get one. Every minute counted, and I already didn't have many to begin with.

So with a brave face, and after mentally psyching myself up, I went through the fire, going through small pathways that had yet to be enveloped in flame. The fire seemed to surge at my approach, burning more intensely with every step I took.

I managed to make go through most of the house and was almost at the entrance when I heard an ominous creaking noise. I looked up and barely had enough time to cover my head before part of the roof collapsed on me. Spots danced across my eyes as pain the likes of which I've never felt before raked my body. The fire closed in around me, embracing me. I only had enough time to think that it was strange that the flames licking at my skin didn't burn before I fainted.

When I woke, it was in this strange place; dark and damp and everywhere I didn't want to be. I couldn't move, couldn't speak, and for months, maybe even longer, it became my own personal hell. For all I know it could be hell. Not like I had any idea as to what Hell looked like before I got here.

If whoever placed me here's goal was to drive me insane, well, they got it. I was in almost complete isolation, and insanity was beginning to seep in. Only the strange muted murmurs that reached me and shaking that came at random intervals kept me from going off the deep end.

I distracted myself with mundane things, having to do something to keep from thinking about the situation I was in. Why was the fire yellow? Was I in a coma? Or truly dead? After those enlightening thoughts I went over other stuff. I went through the animes that I liked; Inuyasha, Naruto, KHR, Gundam Wing AC, ect. When that stopped being interesting I went through what I learned at school. The English alphabet, math, science, French alphabet, French verb tense, things like that.

After what felt like forever something finally changed. This place started closing in on me, squishing me, pushing me down what felt like a tube.

Was this perhaps what apparition felt like in Harry Potter? If it was, I completely understand why Harry prefers a broom as a means of transportation over everything else.

I was scared. But at the same time I rejoiced. As I struggled along the tube I saw a light at the end of the tunnel so to speak, the first in a long while. Finally, after all this time I would be free of this place.

With a wail of victory I escaped. I was out. I could feel a breeze against my wet skin and-hold on. Was that a hand I felt holding me?

Opening my eyes-when did I close them?- I saw what looked like a doctor holding me. I quickly glanced around. There were two nurses in the room, along with a sweaty and tired looking one in the bed. She had long curly pink hair and tan skin with light green eyes (think of a tanned green eyed version of Euphemia from CG).

I felt a ball drop in the pit of my stomach as I was handed over to one of the nurses to be washed.

This wasn't possible. This only happens in books or movies. Not in real life. I couldn't have been reborn? Right?

Faintly I realized that I was in shock, these turn of events too much for me. I didn't faint, but I was close to it.

I was handed over to the pink haired lady who was probably my new mother. And wasn't that strange. She had this gentle look in her eyes as she gazed down at me lovingly, and I couldn't help but smile up at her as much as I could given my circumstance. She cooed, and cuddled me closer. I was getting tired; the events of these past hours, or most likely months, catching up with me.

"Do you already have a name in mind ma'am?" I heard the doctor ask.

"Lumiere," my new mother spoke, her voice soft and sweet sounding despite the fatigue she undoubtedly felt. "Lumiere Dumont, for this child of mine has become the light of my life."

I felt warm and safe and started to nod off. Lumiere. Light. I like it. Perhaps this new life of mine would be worth something more than the one I previously lived.

* * *

AN2: So there's the first chapter. This is a rewrite of the previous prologue because when I was reading it I didn't like it. What do you think? I wrote this on my notes app on the Iphone so I don't think this is too bad. :3 This probably seems boring, but it won't get even a little exciting until the third chapter at least. And Tsuna won't come in until chapter 7 at the earliest. Sorry :(

I was playing around with a translation app I got and was trying to pick a name for my character and decided on Lumiere. According to the app it's French for light, and I have plans to mess around with her name later on once she arrives in Japan.

1: I am going to abbreviate it as KHR as writing the entire thing is too much

2: Thanks to Flan bridge (thank you!) I learned Bout backdrafts. Backdrafts is an explosion caused by oxygen being reintroduced to fire by the opening of a window or door.

Reviews make me want to update more. So tell me what you think.


	2. Introduction Arc: Part 1

Summary: OC SI. Dying, an orphaned girl from the real world finds herself reincarnated in the KHR world as the unknown daughter of Reborn. She didn't intend to change anything when she realized where she was. However, fate seems to be against her as she encounters the future Don before Reborn arrives and she inadvertently changes the plot. 'Oh well. I guess I'll just have to wing it!'

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. Enough said.

Beta'd by the awesome Gelasia-Kitty

Chapter 1: Adjustment

* * *

Being a baby. One of the most easiest things in the world to be. You eat, cry, poop and smile when someone's looking. Easy.

Not.

And don't fight me on this. I know. But then again I'm not the average baby; I'm a fifteen year old teen who's suddenly been reborn as a baby. There's a difference!

Anyway, back to being a baby. It's not easy. I'm locked in a cage all day (crib) except when I'm being fed, changed or getting a bath. I'm even locked up at the daycare I was recently being left at. It's uncomfortable sitting in your own excrement (oh the humiliation!), I can't move my own body the way I want, instead I'm doing some kind of wiggle jiggle dance and on very lucky occasions, can even do a mock crawl. I'm forced to feed from my mother's breast (eww) and the worst part is the talking. My mother speaks to me like I'm a baby (which I am-physically at least- but still!), making all these cooing noises and high pitched speech that made ears ring. And I can't answer back. My vocal cords won't work. All that comes out are little coos that just make the women squeal and succeed in irritation my throat.

No. Being a baby was not easy. But it was tolerable.

My mother, Rose, made it that way. She was so sweet, her smile lighting up the entire room and my admittedly small world. When her arms wrapped around me I felt at peace for the first time I can remember. Was this what it felt like to have a mother? Someone to love you unconditionally, and to warm your heart from the inside out?

It was nice. I understand what people mean now by a mother's love.

We weren't rich. From what I could tell we were in some kind of French version of a townhouse. That was another thing; instead of the USA I was in France. I lived in a crib in her room, the plastic weak, but strong to my baby strength. The living room and kitchen were connected, and there was one other bedroom which would probably be mine when I grew a little more.

It wasn't much compared to my old house, but it was the best home I've ever been in.

~~  
I've had an upgrade. I've moved from breast feeding and formula to baby food.

Yum.

Anyway it's been about four months? since I woke up as a baby. I've gotten used to it. What choice did I have? None.

During this time I've noticed a few...things. One, everything was still cartoony looking. Maybe sight as a baby was different than an adult? It would explain why they (other infants) are so easily amused, though every instinct told me that wasn't it. Two, I could remember everything that I saw. And three everything came easily to me. Maybe it was because I'm actually a teenager stuck in a newborn's body? Could this new body have an eidetic memory? Was that even possible? Cause I certainly didn't have this skill in my previous life.

Anyway, seeing as how I'm now old enough to eat toddler food (joy), mother has decided to invite some of her friends over since I'm so well behaved.

Yay.

They arrived around noon, two females and mama greeted them warmly at the door. I couldn't see them yet. I was in my playpen, surrounded by toys, so I had to wait until they came farther into the living room. I strained my little baby ears to hear them talking, pausing my bored attempt to make words with the letter blocks.

"Rosie! It's so good to see you! It's been far too long! How have you been?" the voice was cheerful sounding, with a teasing undertone, and I instantly knew this person would be preppy.

Mom started laughing. "I saw you just yesterday Eclair! It's good to see you as well. It's been months since you last visited, not since Lumiere was born. I'm the same as I was yesterday. Lumiere as well," there was some shuffling before mother spoke up again. "And Dvergr, why so silent? Have you been well? It's been months since I last saw you. You've been eating right? You're looking a lot paler since the last time you visited! Have you lost weight again? How is work?" she fired off.

I felt pity for this other lady. Mom was a chatterbox, and a mother-hen.

"I'm fine Rose. Yes, I have been eating right. No I have not lost any weight since last time. Work has been well. We've hit a snag though." Her voice was thick and tired sounding, exhaustion lacing every word.

They started heading towards the living room, chattering with each other, and I saw them for the first time. One of the ladies had waist length red hair with cheerful gold eyes. Her red lips were pulled into a smile as she gazed around before spotting me and squealing. She wore a skimpy red dress that fell a little past indecent, the cloth open down the center of her chest before it expanded at her belly button in some weird kind of upside down cross. She had strings tied around her neck in a mock choker and red boots with gold accents. There was a ruby earring dangling from her ear. She looked like a perpetual cheerful person, and was probably the first voice. (Think Eclair from Kiddy Grade)

The other was almost opposite of the redhead and mother. She had short blue hair with blue eyes and lipstick. She wore a long yellow shirt that fell past her thighs with tight black biker shorts barely visible and black heels (Alv from kiddy grade wearing Dvergr's clothes). She was smiling slightly, and based on how pale she was, I assumed she was Dvergr.

"Oh? What kind of snag?"

The blue haired one answered. "One of our new products was stopped by the police, which is bad for business. Because of all the money we put in it and now this, the company has become almost bankrupt. All our competitors are now looking at us, ready to take us down," she sighed, sagging into the couch.

Mom and Dvergr talked and Eclair made her way over to me. I played with the styrofoam toys surrounding me. I did not want my cheeks pinched or my ears chattered off. My aversion was countered with ruthless precision.

I was picked up and, to my utter embarrassment, cuddled. She rubbed our noses together, and pinched my chubby cheeks. It was uncomfortable, and I made sure to show it by crying. Hey, I was a baby, I could get away with it. Figuratively.

~~  
Almost there. Just a little more. Almo- got it!

"Ma...ma." victory!

After months of countless struggles I had finally done it. I froze though when I heard a squeal.

"Lumiere! You said your first word! You said mama! You've made mama so happy!" she smiles, picking me up and tailing me around.

I giggled, her cheerfulness and joy contagious. If this was her reaction to that, what would it be to a sentence?

~~  
Is it strange that in the five months I've been in this strange new life I've never seen my reflection? It's true. Mother dresses me in her room, but I've never been placed in front of a mirror.

I'm curious. Really curious.

I've learned how to walk now, and even managed to skip the crawling phase completely. Who says you have to crawl before you can walk? Cause I sure proved them wrong.

So, using my perfected baby toddle and dexterous fingers, I escaped the dreaded baby pin and made my way to the bedroom. The closet door had a mirror, so I should be able to see my reflection. I resisted the urge to giggle as I walked past the kitchen where mom was cooking.

That was another thing I've noticed. I've become more childish than I was before. I was still more mature than the average kid, but things that would have been annoying before my rebirth suddenly seem like the most hilarious thing in the world. I think it's because I've been treated like a baby this entire time instead of the young adult I was before that I've somehow mentally regressed. Oh the horror. But its made this entire experience better.

I was finally I front of the mirror. I blinked, then I blinked again. Then again and again and again. That baby in the mirror couldn't be me. Somewhat spiky black hair, chubby cheeks, and little side curls on both sides of my face. I looked like Reborn from KHR. The only difference was that I had the same light green eyes as mother. But other than that I looked alot like my favorite sadist.

Was it possible-

No, don't go there. There's no way. This was reality and not fiction, despite the voice in my head saying so was reincarnation. So I shoved that thought to the back of my mind.

I heard mother coming up beside me and glanced up. She was smiling at me, her hair tied back so it wouldn't get into dinner. There was tomato sauce on her apron, as she was making spaghetti. She claimed earlier that she craved Italian, and proceeded to whip some up.

It smelled really good too...

I want some~

~~  
Something new happened at daycare today.

There was a new temporary worker there. Joy.

But there was something oddly familiar about him though. His haircut was familiar, as was his voice. It's tugging at the end of my mind. I concentrated on the octopus styled hair. I know it's-

"Hello there piccola signora (little lady)" he looked up from some kind of chart he was looking at and did a double take when he saw me. I saw his gray eyes widen in startlement before he composed himself. He glanced back at the chart to me then back at the chart again.

He scratched his head, "Well, this is unexpected. You resemble a colleague of mine almost exactly piccola signora! If not for your eyes and gender I would have thought you him!" He lifted me up, turning me around and just staring, making a few noises of shock.

"Dr. Shamal. Could you come over here and help please?" one of the day care nannies called.

'SHAMAL?'

Shamal, with one last calculating glance at me, left, making a kissing face as he went. "Coming mia bella signora~ (my lovely lady)"

I was left stewing in my thoughts. 'Shamal, as in from KHR? Is it possible that I'm in the KHR world?' it was a possibility, she was forced to admit. Everything looked way too colorful, and pink and blue hair were not natural, at least in her experience unless dyed. And she knows that her mother's hair was natural (lets not go there). Plus her initial thoughts as to her resemblance to Reborn and now this.

And if she was in the KHR world, could she be... Could she be-

Related to Reborn?

~~  
It was my first birthday. I was excited. Birthdays meant presents, something I had never received in my previous life. Mom invited her friends Eclair and Dvergr, along with some of the mothers from the local day care I attended.

I didn't care that I had to entertain a bunch of babies for a few hours. I was having a birthday party. The first one that I could remember.

"Eclair! Dvergr! Glad you could make it!" Rose said excitedly as she opened the door after it rang.

Eclair handed over a package, the neon red wrapping catching my eye immediately along with the yellow bow.

"As if I could miss my goddaughter's birthday Rose!" she was my godmother?

"Same here. Éclair is Lumieres godmother?" Dvergr handed over a white package with a blue bow.

"Yup. She asked if she could be Lumies' godmother the first time you guys visited and I said yes." That explained it. Still, Lumie, the dreaded nickname of mine.

Dvergr didn't say anything. Not that I could say anything, it was a shock for me too.

"So where's the little birthday girl?" Eclair made her way over to me cooing. "Who's Aunty Eclair's favorite girl, hmm?"

I giggled. It seemed to satisfy her, and after tickling me for a bit she went back to the others.

The other guest arrived soon after, and as I thought I was stuck babysitting. I didn't want to go anywhere near the other children. One was picking their nose and eating what came out, another was wailing, one was napping somehow through the noise, and another just had a stupid look on his face.

The wailing one was really getting on my nerves. Now how do I shut her up?

I saw one of my styrofoam letters and got an idea.

Carefully, I took aim. If I missed it would be bad news for me. The wailing baby took a deep breath, and with all of my considerable baby strength, threw the letter at her giant forehead.

The baby stopped short, coughing. I didn't worry though. I knew, for some strange inexplicable reason, that my little prank wouldn't cause any damage. Plus it was styrofoam. How could that hurt? I must say though that I am very impressed with my strength. I didn't think I could manage aiming it as well as I did.

The baby's mother made her way towards the coughing child, worried. I basked in the silence that was in the room. Mom didn't say anything, nor did any of the others, and I knew I had gotten away with what I did.

Looks like I've got some experimenting to do. But first-

"Mom.." I pouted, "Presents?" The waiting was killing me, and I wasn't getting any younger.

Unknown to Lumiere, her action had been seen. And the one who saw it would change her new happy life.

~~  
Something was wrong. There, against the window, was a shadow. It was late at night, the moon showing the black mask and clothes. Whoever it was, they were already inside, and in my room.

A cloth was held to my face, and I knew nothing after that.

* * *

So was it ok? Are the translations accurate? Tell me in a review :3


	3. Introduction Arc: Part 2

**Summary**: OC SI. Dying, an orphaned girl from the real world finds herself reincarnated in the KHR world as the unknown daughter of Reborn. She didn't intend to change anything when she realized where she was. However, fate seems to be against her as she encounters the future Don before Reborn arrives and she inadvertently changes the plot. 'Oh well. I guess I'll just have to wing it!'

**Disclaimer**: I don't own KHR. Enough said.

**AN:** Thanks to all the reviews that I got for the last chapter I got inspired and wrote this chapter really fast! ^.^ Hope you like :3

**Warning:** kidnapping

Beta'd by the awesome Gelasia-Kitty

Chapter 2- The Estraneo

* * *

It's understandable that after dying in a freak fire and waking up as an infant in another world, being kidnapped was not all that shocking. So when waking up in a room full of kids, I didn't feel the need to panic at all.

The room was plain, cement walls and floor, a flickering light, and blankets scattered around. The room was cramped, kids loitering around, most of them in groups crying. The few that stayed by themselves looked to be holding it together. Most of them were kids, but a few were pre-teens and there were two teenagers.

I was one of the few that didn't cry; too busy looking around at everyone and everything with the curiosity of a child. I was the only infant in this room, and that bothered me.

There was quite a bit that bothered me about the situation I found myself in. Why was I taken? My mother was not rich, so there really was no value in a ransom, though I'm sure she would do everything in her power to get me back. There was also the man I assumed to be my father, Reborn. I hadn't really given him much thought truly, as I had no proof that we were related besides pure speculation on my part, my appearance, and Shamal's reaction to seeing me.

I had come to terms with the possibility that I might be the Sun Arcobaleno's daughter. I never saw the point of thinking about it. Reborn having a daughter never came up in the anime or manga, so it was safe to say that I never existed, or didn't play any part in the future of this world. It sucks, as I would love to meet them, the Tenth Generation of Vongola or any of the other good guys in this new world of mine. But I had come to terms with it. The future of this world was already good, despite the struggles that Tsuna and the group would go through. Besides by the time everything started happening in the series, I would be around Aria's age, and highly doubt that I would be able to connect with the group. And the urge to mess with them would be very strong, my appearance already giving me an advantage.

Maybe when everything was said and done I would join Vongola. Or the Cavallone. Either one was fine, and both future bosses would be kind and strong people. If I still resembled Reborn as much as I did right now it would be fun to torment them. But that could only happen if I find out why I'm in the situation I'm in right now and make it through till then.

The door opened, making an ominous screeching noise as it did. What was this, a horror movie?

A man in a white lab coat walked in, followed by two armed men wearing masks. The one in the lab coat was holding a clipboard, and with the flickering light reflecting off his glasses...I have a bad feeling about this.

The kids started shuffling together in a giant group including the ones the previously stayed separate, subconsciously knowing that there was strength in numbers as the man shuffled through papers.

One of the children spoke up nervously, "Excuse me, sir, but where are we? And why are we here?" he was one of the few that didn't cry, and was one of the two teens in the room, the other being a girl. I was impressed that he managed to keep his calm in this situation.

The men ignored him for a few moments before pointing at him, a little girl with pigtails that looked around five and myself. "Take them to the lab. The boy goes to lab A, the girl to lab C. The infant comes with me."

I did not like the sound of that. The teen that spoke put up a fight, and managed to shield me and the little girl for a moment, but the guards were not playing around and took out a stun gun and shot him. He fell to the floor convulsing. I was picked up along with the girl, the both of us not struggling from their tight grips. Me, from wanting to asses the situation I was in, and her, most likely from fear. I didn't say anything, nor did I try and fight back. I knew when things were hopeless, and I didn't want to waste any energy on a hopeless battle. Best save it for when things turn in my favor.

The other kids didn't bother trying to fight the guards and for a moment I cursed at them. 'Cowards!' I thought viciously, before regretting it. They were kids in a scary situation, and their survival instincts were telling them to submit.

The six of us eventually separated after going through many hallways in the buildings. I gave up trying to memorize the way back, everything looked the same everywhere I looked; they didn't even have a picture on any of the walls. We came across a four way and while the others took a left, myself and lab coat continued straight until we reached an elaborate door, the metals separating into patterns to form a symbol. It wasn't so much the symbol that got to me as I was the name under it. Estraneo. Rokudo Mukuro's initial famiglia. The same Estraneo that experimented on him, and others, where there were only three survivors.

Oh God. I think I'm going to be sick.

Lab coat knocked in an odd pattern, and that just increased my worry.

They know who I am! They know WHO I AM!

Why else would I be kidnapped?

"Come in." I instantly despised that voice, it was oily and horrible sounding and I did not want to go anywhere near it. Not that I had any choice unless I managed to get away.

Losing my calm I started struggling; slamming my chubby arms against the iron clad grip of lab coat, wiggling my legs and attempting to bite my captor with my nonexistent baby teeth. The only thing I succeeded in doing was annoying him and tiring myself out. Oh, and slobbering all over him. With a look of disgust at my drooling mouth on his formerly pristine lab coat, he opened the door and walked in.

The room was cold, clinical, with the feeling of being in a sterile hospital room. Metal desk, metal walls, everything was metal, much like the rest of this place. Behind the metal desk, sitting straight back was a man. He had slicked black hair, sickly pale skin and blue eyes. He wore a brown suit underneath a lab coat and had a strange ring on. It was gold with what looked like an eyeball popping out. It seemed familiar, but I pushed it out of my mind when I saw who was standing next to him.

Short blue hair. Blue lipstick. Blue eyes Pale skin. It was Dvergr. One of my mothers trusted friends. What was she doing here? Was she was one of them?

I recalled what she said almost a year ago when I met her for the first time.

FLASHBACK

"Oh? What kind of snag?"

The blue haired one answered. "One of our new products was stopped by the police, which is bad for business. Because of all the money we put in it and now this, the company has become almost bankrupt. All our competitors are now looking at us, ready to take us down" she sighed, sagging into the couch.

END FLASHBACK

I get it now. I watched one of the Kokuyo boys explain this. The snag must have been the possession bullets that the Vendice outlawed, and the other companies must have been other mafia famiglias.

But this doesn't make any sense. I know my KHR history. The Estraneo only managed human experimentation for a couple years before Mukuro killed and destroyed them. So if they are doing human experiments now then I can't be Reborn's daughter. The timeline does not fit.

So then, I'm not Reborn's daughter.

I felt fear and relief from the new knowledge.

"Dvergr," the man spoke up suddenly, gaining my attention, and I resisted the urge to shudder as I was forced from my thoughts and my glaring at the traitorous female. "This is the child correct? The Sun Acobaleno's daughter?"

Oh God, they really do think I'm his kid. But then again I thought the same thing not even a minute ago.

She nodded, "Yes boss. Rose's description of the man she slept with fits the appearance of the Sun Arcobaleno before he was turned into an infant. The child bares a strong resemblance to Reborn's current looks as well, and the flame analysis test reveals that she has a strong sun flame."

"Rose?" the man questioned lightly, with a threatening undercurrent.

Dvergr stiffened. "A slip of the tongue sir. It won't happen again"

"See that it doesn't." The Estraneo's boss turned towards us, and with a curse I realized that I was so engrossed in what they were saying that I forgot the situation I was in. This was not good.

"Dr. Auger, thank you for bringing it here." I shuddered lightly in anger. IT, I was referred to as an IT! "I don't have to tell you that anything you learned in this room is not to be repeated."

Lab coat, Auger nodded. "Yes boss."

"Good." he started fiddling under his desk, and with an audible click a little piece of the wall gave way, revealing a screen. He got up and placed his palm on the screen and after a few seconds entered a code and a door opened in the wall. He gestured for Auger and Dvergr to follow him.

It was there they went, me along with them, as I was still being carried.

We were led into a lab room. Much like his office and the rest of this place it was metal, only with a platform that you usually see in morgues in the middle and what looked like a glass cell built in equipped with a toilet, sink and shower head.

I knew instinctively that that's where I would be staying.

"Sir.." Auger began. His hold tightened on me as the Estraneo boss turned to us. I hid a wince, his grip was borderline painful.

"Yes?"

"Why is the child being separated from the other children?"

I decided that I liked him a lot better than his boss. At least he managed to refer to me as a person instead of an object.

The boss chuckled mockingly. "My dear Dr. Auger, I thought it obvious?" He waited for a response, but received none. He chuckled again. "Should its father or Vongola learn of its existence, they will storm our base with bullets flying in order to retrieve 'it'. I can't let that happen. The easiest way for 'it' to be kept secret is for only certain people to know of 'its' existence, after all, one never knows who is a spy in our world." (AN: just a reminder that the Estraneo boss refers to Lumiere as 'it')

I figured that was the reason, but I wished it was not so. My situation was not looking good, and I was still too tired from earlier to try escaping again.

"Brilliant sir!"

"Now, on to what I want the two of you to be doing. As 'its' existence must be kept a secret at all costs, only the three of us plus my wife is to know of 'its' existence." Seeing the both of them nod in agreement he continued, "Our objective is to find a way to kill the Arcobaleno, specifically Reborn. And when the other experiments are done we shall have enough firepower to destroy the Vongola and take our rightful place as the strongest mafia group in the world!"

I deadpanned at him. Really? He was like the epitome of a cliché villain. I understand now why there was never really any explanation on the Estraneos besides the Kokuyo gang.

What they wanted to create sounded an awful lot like the non tri-ni-set policy Byakuran used-will use in the future...perhaps that is my fate then. I was the stepping block to its creation. So maybe I did exist originally, and died here. I guess there really is nothing I can do to change this.

Yeah right! As if I'm taking this shit. I will escape, I will live and I won't become some dead test subject for an already doomed mafia Family! I swear on my dying will! All I have to do is make it for a few years until Mukuro kills everyone if this is the original timeline. Shouldn't be that hard; they seem to plan on keeping me around, most likely because the only other person, or child the can experiment on that happens to be an arcobalenos child is Aria, if she even exists in this strange version of the KHR world. So while the next couple of years will be painful, I should be able to bare it.

I could try killing them off, but...I don't want to change anything if I can. I don't really understand what's going on with the timeline of this place, but if I can keep things on the right track then I will.

I just hope I don't regret it.

* * *

**AN:** I would like to thank everyone who either reviewed, favorite or followed this :3 You guys seriously made my day! You rock! XD I apologize for any of the mistakes found in this chapter, I wrote this on my iphone then emailed and pasted this on to a word doc, and I'm having nightmares with word doc. If you guys would be so kind as to point out the mistakes you find to me I would be most grateful. I said in a previous chapter that Tsuna will come in around chapter seven, but its looking more like chapter ten. Sorry :(

**There is a poll on my profile page that concerns the future arc seeing as how I've got most of this story till then planned out till then and could use some help with deciding :3 so please go vote! I'd really appreciate it**

**So how was it? Did you like it? Leave a review if you did ^.^**


	4. Introduction Arc: Part 3

**Summary**: OC SI. Dying, an orphaned girl from the real world finds herself reincarnated in the KHR world as the unknown daughter of Reborn. She didn't intend to change anything when she realized where she was. However, fate seems to be against her as she encounters the future Don before Reborn arrives and she inadvertently changes the plot. 'Oh well. I guess I'll just have to wing it!'

**Disclaimer**: I don't own KHR. Enough said.

**Warning:** Kidnapping and torture of a minor

Beta'd by the awesome Gelasia-Kitty

Chapter 3: Years as a lab rat

* * *

I can't say that the years have been kind to me. Being a test subject under the Estraneo family has jaded me considerably.

Day after day, week after week, and throughout the years I've been here, I've stayed in this hidden room. Prisoner to the worst psychos the mafia has to offer, numerous tests and experiments conducted on my child body. The only real thing I'm grateful for is that they can't go all out. They wouldn't dare to. As far as they know I'm the only child of an Arcobaleno that's been unattended to. As their only test subject in certain matters, they have to be extra careful.

Originally I planned on staying, waiting until Mukuro killed them and then breaking out. But escaping has been looking more and more tempting. And in my situation, when taking in my current strength or lack of, its nearly impossible. How much longer until that pineapple kills everyone?

At first, staying with them wasn't too bad for a couple years, but it steadily got worse.

~~~~~year one~~~~~~~

Time has moved slowly since I was moved into my new room, away from the other children, the lab rats of the Estraneo.

I was going insane. Much like when I was in my mothers womb, I was isolated except for very small instances. When either Auger or Dvergr came to deliver food or clean up the cage/room and give me a bath; after the first few times I tried running they started gassing me so that I slept whenever they were coming. Or, when one of them came to take samples of my blood.

Since I arrived here I've yet to see the boss again, or this other person that was to know about me. I knew close to a year had passed when Dvergr, either out of sentimentality or guilt wished me a happy birthday. I'm two years old now.

I didn't respond to her. I never talked to them when they asked something. I stubbornly stayed quiet. I only spoke when I was alone in the room if only to make noise.

I miss mom. Though I only had a year with her she has undoubtedly been the highlight of this cursed existence. Where was she now? Was she looking for me? Is she still alive?

I want out of here.

~~~~~year two~~~~~

A year has passed since my imprisonment, and my situation has not improved in the least. I'm still stuck on the same glass and metal room, receive the same crappy food, though I've thankfully moved onto solids by now though the goop they give me couldn't be considered that and life still sucks.

There was a bit of a difference though. Instead of just blood tests they also did a couple more. They hooked me up to some machines, but I don't know what they're for, but Auger and Dvergr seemed pleased with the results.

That doesn't bode well.

They also started to teach me things. It was a lot more difficult than what I think they should be giving someone my age, and I believe Dvergr told them about my fast intellectual growth. I should probably slow down on learning, as I quickly breezed through the elementary levels right into jr. high levels, but I couldn't help it. Anything to take away this mind numbing boredom that clouds my mind every moment of every day.

They were smart enough to have me learning through a laptop instead of pen and paper. Either that or just plain lucky. If I had a pen or pencil in my hand, instant impromptu weapon.

I should be worried that I felt pride when I was complimented on how fast I was learning everything. I should be, but I wasn't. Was I beginning to develop stockholm syndrome? I hope not. But I probably was.

My third birthday passes much the same as it did the previous year. I'm thankful that I have such a good memory. Otherwise, I think I would have forgotten what my mother looked like.

How much longer till I get out of here?

~~~~~year three~~~~~

I had my first surgery this year. I don't know what it was about, all I knew was that it was painful. I received a small amount of anesthesia for the procedure to numb the pain and knock me out. Didn't work that way. If I had to guess, I would say that the constant gassing they did to me since I was little caused me to develop a resistance to drugs.

So there I was, bound to the metal slab, being cut open. As I screamed and cried in pain and horror I felt their questing hands go inside me, mapping out my innards. I struggled, but that only made the pain worse. I don't know how long I managed to stay awake, but thankfully I fell unconscious, and escaped from the pain.

When I woke up, there was barely a scar on my stomach. I was frightened, scared. The pain from what they did to me was horrible.

Screw Mukuro. Screw fate or whoever it was that put me here. Screw the damn plot and future of this world. I was gonna break out of this place one way or another. And to do that I needed to get stronger.

I waited for my body to recover while designing physical exercises in my head. Miraculously, after a few days my wound scarred up and healed completely, leaving no trace that it was ever there beside the phantom pains in my memory.

I had sun flames, powerful ones from what I could understand. Could that be the reason? Could my sun flames have healed me? And if so, could I control them? In the manga the only ones that could use their flames outside their body without the assistance of a box weapon were the Arcobaleno, Xanxus, Primo, Secondo, Basil, Byakuran and Tsuna. As Reborn's daughter could I use flames outside my body as well?

It was worth a try. So for the rest of the year I worked on upping my physical and mental capacities as well as attempting to ignite my dying will flames.

I was busting out of here. And nothing was gonna stop me.

~~~~~year four~~~~~

It happened gradually over time, and was so subtle that it was only now that I'm thinking about that I've noticed. Somehow, over the past few years the way I looked at the world, the appearance of everything had changed. Before, anything I saw looked cartoony, colorful, unrealistic. But now, after staying in this place so long, everything looked normal, and my memories from my previous life looked strange. I guess my visual view has changed over the years.

I was four, almost five years old now. I managed to form a flame in my hand, the yellow spark shining brightly to my eyes. It wasn't as hard as I imagined it would be. Consciously looking for it showed me the difference between my past and present bodies. Finding something that wasn't there before was easy, and when that spark formed I was faced with a realization. My flame, my sun flame, was a bright and pure and shiny yellow, the exact same shade and feel as the flame that took my life in my previous life. Ever since then my control has risen exponentially. I used it to heal any of the wounds I received from the scientists experiments, and furthered it by creating shapes out of the fire. It was taxing, but worth it.

My studies were advancing well. I moved on from jr. high into high school. I just finished that, and they started teach me other languages. I was already fluent in English and French along with somewhat being able to understand Japanese from all the anime I watched. Now with their help I was now able to speak Japanese fluently as well as Italian. I was starting on Mandarin next. It was strange how everything was coming so easy to me. I was just a sponge when it came to this stuff. It was probably due to my bodies young age, and that I learned a lot of it previously.

However, my physical training has almost completely stopped. Apparently the room had cameras, and my tormentors didn't like the fact that their little lab rat was trying to get stronger. They injected me with something frequently and it caused any muscle tone that I developed to dissolve. I did manage to find a way around it. Using my sun flame I could counteract the chemical. As a result however, no matter how much training I did, as long as they injected me with it, my body would stay the same.

I was introduced to the last member of my prison team. For some reason she looked familiar, but for the life of me i couldn't figure out why. I know I've never met her before, and i don't recall ever seeing her in either the manga or anime, so why? She was the wife of the boss, and was very beautiful. She was Japanese, and had indigo hair and brown eyes with peach colored skin. She looked kind, which just goes to show how looks can be misleading. I'll never forget what I overheard her say.

FLASHBACK

It was one of the rare times that the Estraneo scientists weren't experimenting on me. Three of them were there; Auger, Dvergr, and the boss' wife.

They were doing tests on some of the blood that they got from their highly classified test subject nicknamed 'it'. Auger was on a microscope, dropping some kind of chemical on his sample of blood while the two women talked a little ways from him.

"Has there been any progress on a weapon against the Arcobaleno?"

"No ma'am. As I said in my last report the only thing we've managed to do is separate cell A, which we believe to be the cause of the Arcobaleno phenomenon from the rest of 'it's' DNA. Anything we try on this singular agent has been futile." Dvergr reported.

"Hmm... This lack of progress is worrisome. Perhaps we should move onto another objective and put the kill operation behind us," she tapped her chin thoughtfully, deep in thought. She was looking right at me, taunting me to do something. I didn't respond to her goading.

After a few minutes she started glaring at me before smirking.

"Ma'am, if I may ask, are the rumors true?" Dvergr asked warily.

Rumors?

Boss mans wife turned away from me and back to the bluenett. "What rumors? There are many after all."

Dvergr seemed to gulp, "The ones about about you and boss putting your son through tests?"

Boss lady tensed, and silence permeated the room, before she spoke again, voice much colder than before. "Yes...Avenir has been placed among the other children along with the Belmount and Dupri kids. My son understands why we are doing this. He knows that this is for the future of the Family"

Avenir? Future? They named their child future?

"Understood ma'am," Dvergr turned, ready to flee from the tense atmosphere that surrounded the two of them.

"Dvergr." She stopped. "My husband may tolerate your questions and consistent nosiness, but I won't. Understand?" her eyes looked like chips of ice, Dvergr's back tensed as she grounded her teeth and nodded jerkily.

"Understood"

END FLASHBACK

I highly doubted any child would subject themselves to this kind of torture, even if they were the heir to this wretched Family. What kind of mother allowed something like this to happen?

They had been more extreme in their tests of me this year. Hundreds of untested drugs were injected to see if there was any reaction. Some made me scream till I was hoarse, others made blisters appear all over my skin. A few caused hallucinations, a couple made me scratch my skin so hard I had to be restrained.

There was a peculiar one though. I don't know if it's the results of having a chemical reaction in my blood from the different agents, but something strange happened. After my eyes bleed for days where I was being restrained so I don't scratch them out, I flushed the chemical out of my system, my tears did something weird. When a drop splashed across one of the deeper gashes I scratched across my skin, it healed. The skin mended before my eyes.

It was like magic. Curious I did it again, always making sure that none of the others could see me, nor the cameras I had located over the years. Every time the injury healed. When I swallowed some, it managed to numb the pain I could feel raking my body. I knew this was something that I had to keep secret. Those bastards would do something sinister with this knowledge. I just know it.

I also broke my silence after so many years here and asked Dvergr why. Why was she doing this? Wasn't she friends with mom?

Her response was that the Family came first. Before her friendship with Rose and Eclair and her civilian life. Her answer left me less then satisfied, and it also was more trouble than it was worth.

She reported that I remembered things from when I was an infant, just barely a year old, which was supposed to be impossible.

I think they're going to test my memory and brain now.

I didn't get a happy birthday from Dvergr this year. Nor did I want to.

Happy fifth birthday to me.

~~~~~year five~~~~~

They found out about my eyes. It was an accident, and like I feared it was exploited.

I had attempted to escape again, and managed to grab a scalpel and nick the boss who deigned to grief me with his presence. I managed to escape my room and into the lab before Auger caught me and held me down while boss lady gave me a paralysis needle.

As I glared at them defiantly, boss man slapped me, hard, with his injured hand. It was so sudden and sharp and painful that tears gathered in my eyes. He slapped me again, and my tears landed on his bleeding wrist.

I prayed he wouldn't notice his wound healing, but he did. Curious, he made a shallow cut across his forearm with my former weapon, wiped the last of the years from my eyes and swiped it across the shallow cut. Like it did before, it healed before my, and unfortunately their eyes.

After that they started to test my tears. I was stubborn though, and no matter what they did or promised to do I refused to cry. They introduced tear gas in an attempt to make me cry. No matter what I did, no matter how much I struggled it was all for naught. They still got them.

I later learned that they sold the tears. They classified it as liquid sun flames, and for those unaware of flames they were called Phoenix tears, based on its healing powers and the almost translucent yellow energy that could be found in each drop.

I managed to have a fairly pain free year if I ignored the tear gas and the couple of experimental drugs they tested on me. The highlight of my year was when I met Mukuro, though he didn't go by that name yet.

FLASHBACK

"Oya oya, now who is this? I don't remember ever seeing you before."

I woke up immediately, the voice familiar and childish in a relieving way. I blinked at my surroundings. Now this is strange. I don't remember their being a sun in my room. Was I dreaming? Must be.

"Girl, I'm speaking to you. It is rude not to answer." There it was again, that familiar but childish voice. Turning around, I came across someone I believed I would not meet for a while, if at all.

Across from me, standing tall and proud, was a chibi Mukuro, with his pineapple styled indigo colored hair, but with two blue eyes instead of one. Evidently he hasn't undergone the six paths of reincarnation yet. I blinked in shock at him. He was so cute!

He gave an an annoyed and impatient look. "Well?"

Huh? "Well what?"

He huffed, "Are you going to introduce yourself? Or shall I name you?" I take it back. He wasn't cute at all.

I glared at him, "It is rude to ask someone else's name without introducing yourself first. Besides, you're just a dream so why should I answer you?" I never met him before, so I shouldn't know that he's not a figment of my imagination.

"Kufufufu...Avenir. Pleasure to meet you"

Wait. What? Avenir? But that was-

"Avenir? As in the leader of the bastard's kid? That Avenir?" I so did not see this coming, but in hindsight it did make sense. Why boss lady looked so familiar. She was Mukuro's mom.

His countenance changed. His hands balled into fists and his teeth visibly clenched. "Don't ever call that bastard my father!" he grounded out.

I nodded, more out of shock than anything.

"Lumiere."

"Hmm?"

"My name...it's Lumiere."

END FLASHBACK

After we got over our horrible beginning we began to talk. He was curious as to why he had never seen me before and I was curious as to how he was able to enter my dreams.

I told him about me being locked in a room, about how the arcobaleno Reborn was my father, and about anything I could think about. It had been years since I last talked to someone that wasn't one of the scientists. I probably told him more than I should, but I couldn't help it.

Mukuro in turn told me about himself, and how one of the experiments his Family did on him allowed him to dream walk.

We talked for what felt like hours, somehow becoming friends despite our mutual wariness for each other.

Our friendship was without a doubt the highlight of my year. After learning that he was the first person I had seen since I was taken he had started visiting me almost every night.

~~~~~year six~~~~~

They made a breakthrough in regards to killing the Arcobaleno. A green, powdery substance was the fruit of their labor. It seemed familiar, but I couldn't remember why.

I was horrified when I woke up one morning to find myself paralyzed and lethargic, my flame not responding.

The stuff also kept me from seeing Mukuro. He probably thought me dead. Last I heard from him the doctors were preparing to perform a big surgery on him.

It was about half way through the year by my count when an explosion rocked the compound. I knew what was going on, and couldn't help grinning. Mukuro was destroying the Estraneo.

Even from my sound proof room I could hear the screams of his victims. I didn't feel the least bit sorry for them. They deserved it.

I did get worried, scared even when no one came to get me. Mukuro must really believe me dead.

I don't know how long I was there. With no meals delivered or even the sun, I couldn't tell time.

Though I had no food I managed to survive by drinking water from the tap. It wasn't much, but with all the liquid in my belly I could at least pretend to be full.

"I didn't expect to find someone alive, how very fortuitous."

I turned around clumsily, dizzy from hunger. There, standing at the doorway was an infant, with wild dark green hair and a pulsing green pacifier.

It was the lightning arcobaleno, Verde.

And thus ended my days as an Estraneo lab rat, and an experiment in general.

...I hope.

* * *

AN: I finished this a day before expected and decided to post it :3 It's my longest chapter too! XD As usual I wrote this on my IPhone who has sadly shown it hates me, so if there are any mistakes I apologize. I changed Mukuro's birth name because it never made sense to me that the three italians had japanese names despite being european. So Im having them give themselves new names, which makes sense as their old names hold painful memories of their parents experimenting on them.

Thank you to everyone who commented, favorited, or followed this! You guys seriously know how to make a girl feel appreciated :3 And thanks to those who voted on my poll!

Phoenix tears: I did not plan for something like that, honest. It just kind of popped out, but when I gave it some more thought it worked out. The way everything was going to be planned out, Lumiere would have recieved no boons for staying with the Estraneo, and that wasnt fair seeeing as how the others got an advantage. For Ken it was his beast forms and animal instincts, Chikiusa his hand-eye cordination, and for Mukuro it was his eye and dream walking abilities. The tears should not play a major role in the story, but you never know, could pop up again.

Mukuro Dream Walking: In the series the only other person besides Mukuro that can do something like this is Checkerface, but hes not human. In the anime Mukuro could do this to Chrome and the others, Chrome because of his illusions and the rest of the Kokuyo gang because of the possesion bullet. And since Tsuna recieved that dream in the future that Mukuro was only showing Chrome and doesnt have the ability to see the future, I believed it was a different ability then his illusions. Sorry if that doesnt make sense.

I think thats it :3

As always, leave a review before you leave. It makes me very motivated :3


	5. Introduction Arc: Part 4

_**Summary: OC SI. Dying, an orphaned girl from the real world finds herself reincarnated in the KHR world as the unknown daughter of Reborn. She didn't intend to change anything when she realized where she was. However, fate seems to be against her as she encounters the future Don before Reborn arrives and she inadvertently changes the plot. 'Oh well. I guess I'll just have to wing it!'**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. Enough said.**

_**Beta'd by Gelasia-Kitty **_

_**Chapter 4- Verde  
**_

* * *

Verde was perhaps the only Arcobaleno that was not bothered by the curse placed on him. No, he found himself intrigued by it. To suddenly transform from an adult to an infant while keeping his mind intact was fascinating to him. There was nothing that science could not solve, and if it could not be solved now, it would be in the future. That was his primary belief.

That he had adjusted so well to his new size bothered the other five – Luce not included, particularly Reborn, was to his pleasure. That he was also the smartest of the group and was the one most likely to find a cure, but did nothing, bothered the hitman even more, which was what Verde wanted in the first place.

He despised Reborn, so clever, so smart- though nowhere near his level- and his damned attitude. The hitman thought he was the greatest thing to exist since the microchip, and it made Verde's blood boil. What did the hitman _contribute_ to the world besides a _line of dead bodies_? While _he_, and all his formulas, inventions and the likes were pushed away like _garbage and yesterday's old news_. _**Why?**_

And so he swore that one day he would beat Reborn, prove himself better through his chosen field, science. Ever since becoming an Arcobaleno the green haired scientists had experienced an increase in funds for his projects. Some he used to create durable weapons that were much easier to make and could withstand deathperation flames. He was also researching into invisibility as well as dying will flames. The pacifiers gave off a reaction whenever they were near one another, and in this way it allowed them to be tracked. It would be a challenge to create a way to track someone down using only their flame signatures.

Verde would often use the everyday common folk as the testers for his latest inventions. _Testers_, not to be confused with the _tested_. He had morals after all, no matter how few or twisted they are, he has them.

Which is why he was disgusted with the recently destroyed Estraneo Family. The knowledge of what they did to their fellow human beings caused a deep hatred to simmer within him. They were scientists, just like him, and what they did gave the entire scientific community a bad name.

Verde had witnessed some of the cruelest acts of mankind. How could he not, he was a mafioso. He had seen death, torture, rape and all the likes. He should have been immune to such sights, but the images of children naked, huddled in corners with all manners of limbs growing from their bodies, dead made him nauseated. A crematorium with dead bodies stacked like paper, ready to be burned horrified him. There was so much wrong in that place, that Verde, for all his bravado and maturity, dared not go there. But he did.

For the lightning Arcobaleno, his greatest strength and weakness was his curiosity. So when Skull claimed that he grew an inch after ingesting phoenix tears, naturally Verde became curious (AN: This is explained at the bottom). And with the un-timely execution of the Estraneo and the ravaging of the Vendice on their base, he had very little faith that he would find the formula to said tears.

But this was for _science_, and perhaps a breakthrough for a cure if he should ever want to make one.

After passing through the scorched metal base of the former Family, he made it to what appeared to be the head office. And after much snooping around, made that much harder from his much smaller size, he found a switch that revealed a keypad. Taking a few moments to override the password and palm check, he walked through the newly revealed open door.

It led Verde to a hidden lab, with all the equipment needed to run separate from the rest of the building. His pacifier stated glowing, pulsing in a steady rate. Did they manage to catch an arcobaleno? To his shock, in a glass room against the wall was what appeared to be a child. An _alive_ child. The child's back was facing him and he took a moment to gather his thoughts. There was a child. _Alive_. In a hidden Estraneo lab.

_What were the chances?_

It had been almost a week since their destruction, and by the looks of it the child had been surviving by drinking water from the tap. Verde smirked. 'Smart.'

Short black spiky hair and pale limbs dressed in a medical robe. There were bandages wrapped around the child's head, and strangely enough, no visible scarring from where he was standing. Strong survival instincts most likely. Analysis over, he spoke, getting the child's attention, ""I didn't expect to find someone alive, how very fortuitous."

The child swiveled around, and Verde got a good look at the newly revealed features with surprise on his part. Large acid green eyes set in a pale, gaunt but feminine face, chapped lips, and perhaps the most curious and intriguing feature, long curly black sideburns that the Arcobaleno had only ever seen on one other person.

Could this child be Reborn's? How interesting. Her separation from the other labs and cells made sense now. Had Reborn learned that he had a child, that something like this happened, neither Hell or Heaven would be able to save them.

In hindsight, the Estraneo got off easy when compared to the torture his fellow man would inflict on them. Family and family means _everything_ to Reborn.

Too bad.

Verde would have loved to see a pissed off Reborn.

~~  
Why was Verde of all people here? This was not something I expected. When I prayed for someone to rescue me, I didn't mean him.

"You are an Arcobaleno...aren't you?"

Verde smirked, "Oh, you know about the arcobaleno? Your captors must have educated you in the going ons of the mafia." he walked over to the rooms main computer and began messing with it, the clicks of the keys echoing. He got in, and started typing. From where I was at I could see data charts and graphs pop up. I scuffled where I stood nervously. All the experiment results were on it.

"Are you going to experiment on me too?" The question slipped out before I could stop it. Inwardly I cursed myself, I did not intend on asking that, but it was a valid question. I vaguely recall him planning on using his fellow Arcobaleno as an experiment.

He stopped analyzing and turned towards me, "I am a scientist but I also have morals," he said, turning back to the computer and started typing again, but at a much slower pace. "I would not do what they did."

His answer surprised me, and I felt relief. I was relatively safe for the moment. Now if I could just-

"Could you let me out? Please.." I hated how hesitant my voice sounded.

He contemplated me for a few moments before nodding. Pressing a few keys my cell door opened, and for the first time in years I walked out without fear of being stopped or tested on. I was free.

Verde seemed to finish whatever he was doing and with a few clicks the screen turned off.

"Forgive my terrible lack of manners. I am Verde. And you are?" he asked.

Oh. _Right_. It's a good thing we haven't really been speaking much or I would have screwed up and said his name.

I contemplated him for a moment. Nothing immediately came to mind as to why I shouldn't tell him. And it would be nice for someone other than Mukuro (Avenir) to call me by my name.

"Lumiere," I said softly.

He nodded, "Lumiere" he tested, "Light...what an appropriate name."

I couldn't resist asking "Is it because the Sun Arcobaleno is my father?" He seemed surprised at my question. "So you know?"

"Mmhmm," I hummed, not explaining any further. After a few moments he realized that as well.

Verde seemed to be considering something deeply. His brow furrowed and he was quietly mumbling under his breath, but I couldn't tell what he was saying. He seemed to come to a decision. "Given your circumstances, would you like to come with me?" My mind blanked and when he received no response he continued "I'm aware that we just met and that you have no reason to trust me, but given the records I found you have nowhere else to go." It was a logical suggestion so I nodded to show my agreement.

"Excellent," he bobbed his little head in pleasure and gestured for me to leave the room first.

I couldn't help but mutter a soft, heartfelt "Thank you." to him. He seemed surprised as I turned away and walked out, but glanced at him

So this was my new life. It doesn't seem to be getting off to a bad start.

* * *

_**AN:** This was written on my iPhone so there's quite a few mistakes due to auto correct so I apologize. Thank you to all those who reviewed, you seriously made my day! You guys are awesome!_

_BTW, if any of you guys can guess who features in the next chapter I'll send you a preview :3_

**Arcobaleno growing from ingesting the phoenix tears:** in the future arc it shows Uri growing from a kitten to an adult after she spends some time in Mangaroo's pouch. This is because she was surrounded by highly concentrated sun flames which have the activation factor (To my understanding). Lumieres tears are highly concentrated pure and strong liquidated sun flames. This phenomenon of them growing will only happen to them due to the similarities in Lumie's and Reborn's sun flame. But the growth is not permanent, and only lasts for about a week.


	6. Introduction Arc: Part 5

**Summary:** OC SI. Dying, an orphaned girl from the real world finds herself reincarnated in the KHR world as the unknown daughter of Reborn. She didn't intend to change anything when she realized where she was. However, fate seems to be against her as she encounters the future Don before Reborn arrives and she inadvertently changes the plot. 'Oh well. I guess I'll just have to wing it!'

**Disclaimer**: I don't own KHR. Enough said.

Beta'd by Gelasia-kitty

Interlude- Eclair

* * *

**Six Years Ago~~~~~~**

It was raining. Eclair frowned in misery and pain as the cold drops hit her. How very appropriate weather for the day. Instead of her usual red dress she wore a long sleeved black dress with matching gloves and boots and a black veil to hide her running tears.

There, in front of her was the source of her misery.

Rose C. Dumont  
May 9, 19xx-January 23, 19xx  
A beloved mother, sister and friend  
May she find peace in the afterlife.

~~  
Life passed slowly for Eclair ever since the funeral of her sister in all but blood, and she did not spend it idly. Rose's apartment blew up due to a broken gas fuse according to police reports, but Eclair didn't buy that. If that was the case then why was it only Roses place that exploded? And more importantly, where was her goddaughter? Where was Lumiere?

She asked the investigators about her nieces' body, and that's where the source of most of her troubles began. There were no records of Rose having a daughter or of Lumiere existing. Not in the public records or even in the hospital where she was born. If not for a single worn picture that Eclair kept close of Lumieres birthday, she would have thought the infant a figment of her imagination.

But she wasn't, and until Eclair got answers as to where she was, she would not stop. She would find her goddaughter no matter what.

If public records and the hospital failed to give her proof, she would go to others that would know. The other mothers that attended the birthday party and the day care Lumiere was dropped off at for over a year.

~~  
Eclair knocked on the door of the Belair home. The door opened and revealed Ms. Belair, one of the mothers that attended Lumieres party.

"Good afternoon," Eclair greeted cordially.

"Good afternoon. May I help you with something?" Ms. Belair asked, tilting her head.

Eclair smiled, "I hope you can...may I come in?"

Ms. Belair gave it some thought before nodding, opening the door wide enough for Eclair to come in. "Please come in. I'm sorry for the mess, I wasn't expecting company"

Eclair shook her head, "It's alright, I should have called ahead." After spending a few moments with the mother, the redhead realized that she was a housewife, she couldn't see a spot of dust on any of the furniture and if one ignored the toys thrown around, the house would be pristine. Carefully stepping around any of the toys that littered the floor, Eclair followed Ms. Belair to the living room and after a silent invite, sat down.

They were quiet for a few moments before the mother spoke, "Is there something...wrong miss?"

"...yes. I was wondering if you can help me with something"

"Help with what?" Ms. Belair was getting nervous.

"I need you to confirm something for me. You were acquainted with the recently deceased Rose Dumont, do you know about her daughter Lumiere?" immediately Eclair could see a difference in Ms. Belair as she paled and started shaking.

"W-what are y-you talking about?" she stuttered, shoulders shaking.

Eclairs mouth thinned, "Ms. Belair, I am aware that you attended Lumiere's first birthday party a few months back," she sighed. Why was this getting so difficult? "What I want to know, is why you denied ever knowing the Dumonts to the police!"

Ms. Belair was shaking horribly, 'How does she know I lied?' she thought. Taking a closer look at her guest, she startled bad, "You, I remember you! You were there...!" she covered her mouth after she said this.

Eclair tensed, "So you do remember..."

Belair nodded frightfully, "You were with that devil women.." she started shaking her head side to side fast, mumbling "..I swear I didn't tell.." and "..Please don't hurt my family.."

Worried, Eclair stood, prepared to help the women. "Are you alright?"

Ms. Belair screamed. She honest to God screamed. Her voice so loud and high pitched that Eclair slapped her hands over her ears and winced. "I swear I never told anyone! Please don't kill my child! Please don't hurt my family!"

Having enough, Eclair slapped the other women. "Get yourself together!" When she tried responding back Eclair slapped a few more times till both her cheeks were red.

Panting, Eclair watched as Belair cupped both her cheeks. "Calm now?" She nodded. "Good. Now can you explain what you were saying earlier?"

Belair nodded frightfully and looked at the red head strangely. "Are you not friends with that blue haired women? I recall you talking to her at the party along with Rose," completely ignoring the previous question.

The only blue haired lady that Eclair talked to at the party was Dvergr. Did the bluenett say something? "Dvergr? She's a friend. Why? Does she have something to do with it?"

Ms. Belair scoffed. Eclair paused. What was that for? "You're friends with that menace?" not waiting for a response she pointed to the door. "Out!"

Eclair stared, stumped. What? What happened? Why was she trying to force her out of her house? "Ms. Belair I think there's been some kind of mistake!"

But Belair wouldn't listen. "Out! Get out of my house!"

But Eclair refused to leave without answers. "Please," she begged, "I just want information about Lumiere. She's the only link I have left to my sister. Please...!" Unbidden, tears came to her eyes.

Ms, Belair paused in her demands and took a real good look at her uninvited and at the moment unwanted guest. There were deep black circles under her gold eyes, and her skin seemed much paler than she remembered. "You truly don't have a clue as to who that woman is do you?" she sighed, "But then again neither do I. All I know is that she's not someone to be messed with." Sitting down, she gestured for Eclair to sit, which she did reluctantly. Looking at her shrewdly, she came to a decision. "Do you promise not to tell what I am about to say?"Getting confirmation, she sighed again. "Very well. It was about two days after your friends house blew up that the she-devil, Dvergr I believe you called her, came barging into my house. She held my son at gunpoint, and threatened to kill him if I told anyone about Lumiere. I told her that I wouldn't, and pleaded with her," she took a moment to compose herself. Eclair on the other hand was confused. That didn't sound like her friend. "She told me that I was to deny my knowledge of the Dumont child. I agreed to do that, and for the past few months that's what I've been doing. I didn't think that the police would ask me questions as I barely knew them, but they came on the insistence of a woman claiming that I knew the child."

'That would be me,' Eclair thought. Belair started sobbing, saying she was sorry. Eclair comforted her, rubbing her back and shushing her, saying that it was ok. Her mind was somewhere else though.

Dvergr. Why would she do that? Eclair needed answers and she needed them now.

~~  
Now knowing that Dvergr might have something to do with Lumiere's disappearance Eclair opened her own investigation on her friend. It was suspicious that the women had not attended their friends' funeral, or that she never saw her anymore.

However, she was stonewalled at every turn.

~~  
On the suggestion from a coworker, Eclair found herself in the most unlikely of places; Lumiere's daycare. She was supposed to be meeting with an information broker.

Gathering her courage, she walked in. There was an office that led to a hallway leading to where she could hear the laughter and chatter of children. Behind the desk was a gnarled old woman with thinning white hair, beady eyes behind wired glasses and a kind smile. She looked like any old average women.

"Welcome. May I help you?" her voice was raspy, withered with age.

"I'm looking for a Ms. Natala Rossi"

"I am she. You must be Eclair." Natala got up, groaning a bit as her bones popped. "Come with me." she started walking down the hallway, past the door with the screaming kids and into a small office.

"What is it that you need my assistance with?" Eclair was inwardly surprised as the old ladies countenance changed. Gone was the frail looking old woman and in her place was a strong lady of wisdom.

Eclair placed a picture of Lumiere on the table. Natala took a good look at it, "Ah the Dumont child. Shame what happened to her mother. She was a sweet thing. What you want has something to do with her?"

Glad the she was getting straight on topic, Eclair explained the reason as to why she needed the information, how all info on Lumiere was wiped clean on the national databases, how the police found no evidence of her existing and gave up and could Natala please please help her.

Natala absorbed all that the redhead was telling her. She knew this tactic, had done it commonly back when she was a springy young thing and not retired. When she was still the right hand women of the ninth CEDEF leader in Italy.

"Lumiere has most likely been kidnapped by the mafia, though which Famiglia I do not know," she explained when Eclair stopped. "Making murders look like an accident are common place for them, and erasing all traces of the infant's existence is also standard procedure when taking someone they don't intend to let go. Little Miss Dumont is out of the reaches of the law now."

Eclair couldn't believe what she was hearing. The mafia? Her sweet innocent little goddaughter was in the hands of the mafia? "And how.." she began slowly, "..would one retrieve a kidnapped child?"

"You don't, at least not alone unless you are truly skilled. The only way for someone like you to gain the child would be either to pay someone; most likely a mafioso; which can cost millions, or join one of them and get high enough on the social ladder that your problems are their problems"

Eclair sat and thought. She wasn't rich by any means, no; she was barely able to pay the rent on her place. But joining the mafia didn't seem to be such a good idea. They killed and stole and raped the innocents in the world. Did she really want to become one of them?

Yes, she decided, life for the first time in months returning to her gold eyes. She would join the mafia, become a mafioso, and find her friend, her sister in all but blood child. "How does one join the mafia?"

Ordinarily Natala would have laughed at the question the little girl in front of her was asking, but the stiffness in her shoulders and the hard look in her eyes called something deep within her. This girl had made her decision, and anything she said would be rebuffed. "They won't accept you as you are now," Natala explained, "You have nothing to offer and no known connections that would get you into a good strong Family." The fire in this girls eyes spoke, and Natala would answer. "I will train you," she decided, "Until you are ready to join my family." for even after all these years that's still what they were to her, "You will join the CEDEF."

Eclair shivered, in fear or anticipation she didn't know. She had made her choice, now there was no going back.

~~  
A year later, under the recommendation of former member Natala Rossi, Eclair Babel joined the CEDEF's third unit Spice. Her nickname was Cinnamon, and her goal was to become a core member of the organization, the first unit Herb and find her goddaughter.

**Two years later~~~~~~**

Eclair made her way towards her bosses office. She had just finished a high priority surveillance mission and was to report to him when she finished.

"Lady Cinnamon how art though?" a child asked. He had brown hair the fringe covering the right side of his face with bright blue eyes dressed casually in jeans and a red shirt under a beige hoody. He was Basil, the son of a deceased member of the first unit and recent apprentice of the CEDEF boss Iemitsu aka Kingsfoil.

Eclair smiled, "I am fine Basil. How about you?" she greeted. She resisted the urge to squeal as Basil beamed up at her. He was so cute~

"I am fine my lady," he started walking with her. "Are you here to see my master?" Eclair nodded, "Yup! Just got back from my mission and have to report it in."

Basil stopped, "I will leave you here then Lady Cinnamon, I have training with Lord Turmeric right now." He separated from her with a wave, and headed the other way.

Eclair chuckled warmly, 'Cute kid,' she thought.

A few moments later she arrived at her bosses' door, ready to knock, but stopped as she heard another voice beside him talking.

"-busy right now-"

"Really, Reborn! Stop being so stiff and have some fun for a change! You have some time off now don't you?" That was her bosses voice. He sounded exasperated, but it was undoubtedly fond.

"You idiot-" there was a crash and a few muttered "ow's". Giggling quietly at the images her mind was conjuring, Eclair left intending to come back later when her boss was sure to be free.

~~  
Reborns senses picked up someone at the door as he beat up the idiotic leader of the CEDEF. Contemplating the pros and cons of bringing Iemitsu's notice to the door - and the person behind it - he decides not to. Whoever it was did not feel familiar, and if by chance knew nothing about the Arcobaleno - meaning him - and was less than professional to have an infant in the room... No.

Whoever it was could either come in on their own, he most certainly not going to bring attention to them.

~~  
And thus, in a sad but utterly expected twist of fate Reborn and Eclair didn't meet.

If only Eclair had opened the door like she and report as she was told, if only Reborn had drawn attention to her; she would have received the greatest ally she could have wished, and he find out about his child and saved her from a childhood of pain, torture and sadness.

But they didn't, and Lumiere spent six years in the hands of psychotic scientists.

* * *

**AN:** I honestly didn't intend to have Eclair mentioned besides in passing, but much like Dvergr she wouldn't go away. So yes she stays at least for a while, I have plans for her. Like my previous chapters, this was written on my iPhone so I apologize for any mistakes made. The stupid autocorrect hates me :(

So there is a little Reborn at the end :3

I also want to say thanks! You guys are awesome. Last chapter had over 20 reviews! You made me so happy. I was going to post this earlier but due to unfortunate circumstances I ended up in the hospital. I did manage to answer the reviews and questions sent to me since I had my phone but I was unable to post.

Also, congratulations to Ella! You were the only one that got that this chapter was about Éclair!

Reviewer **Aschen**: The reason Lumiere had short hair is because the Estraneo cut it so that it was easier to get inside her head; They wanted to test her mental abilities and see how her brain functioned.

**Regarding Rose:** While I don't specifically mention it I do heavily imply that Rose is a civilian. I don't recall Reborn ever saying that all his lovers were from the mafia so I'm taking advantage of it and leaving Rose as an ordinary citizen who just happens to unknowingly sleep with the world's greatest hitman. That doesn't mean that Rose doesn't have her own unknown connections to the mafia. **I've left a couple clues about those possible connections and the reviewers who get it right get a sneak preview of the next chapter :**3

**Thanks for reading :3 Review before you leave please :3**


	7. Introduction Arc: Part 6

**Summary**: OC SI. Dying, an orphaned girl from the real world finds herself reincarnated in the KHR world as the unknown daughter of Reborn. She didn't intend to change anything when she realized where she was. However, fate seems to be against her as she encounters the future Don before Reborn arrives and she inadvertently changes the plot. 'Oh well. I guess I'll just have to wing it!'

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. Enough said.**

**Beta's by Gelasia-Kitty**

_**Chapter 6- Days with Verde pt 1**_

* * *

It was surprisingly easy for Lumiere to adjust to normal life after years at the mercy of the Estraneo. Maybe it was because she had memories far longer than she was there, or because she desperately wanted to forget what happened, or even a combination of them both. Either way she adjusted rapidly to life outside of the facility.

Ever since Verde found her, alone and abandoned in the lab, she has lived with him. Living with the Lightning Arcobaleno wasn't as bad as she imagined it would be. The only complaints she had was the food. Verde couldn't cook, and despite Lumieres great cooking skills in her previously life, she failed epically at it in this life.

Yes, Lumiere sucked at cooking much to Verde's amusement and her ire. She didn't understand why her food sucked, but at least it was edible. When she first arrived at Verde's home in Paris and the infant cooked, well, let's just say that he should stick to his own food and stay far away from the kitchen. Eggs should not turn green and soup should not emit purple gas. Verde seemed put out when she refused to eat it, but no amount of stares, money or the likes would get her to eat that goop.

When Verde had Lumiere safe and sound in his house after he rescued her, he checked over her health and gave her an overview. Years from a lack of sunlight had caused extreme vitamin D and calcium deficiencies, causing her develop rickets, a disease commonly found in infants and children. Verde assured her that while she had a bad case, it was curable and not as bad as it could be thanks to her flame. If she spent some time in the sun everyday and took supplements, she would be fine. Lumiere had no problem with doing what the doctor ordered; she missed the sun after so long of not experiencing its blinding light onto her skin and the searing warmth that healed her soul.

While Verde was an excellent doctor, his bed side manner left much to be desired. It doesn't help that Lumiere refused any IV's, having gained a phobia of needles.

So it was a few months after Verde found her and after she was in relative good health compared to when she first arrived, that the questions of her parentage came up. She knew, and Verde knew that Reborn was her father; blood tests run by Verde and reports he found confirmed this. However, in regard to her mother there was no mention. Which is why he was asking her about her mother.

"I know that Reborn is your father, however, I can find no knowledge of your mother. Do you know who she is?" the both of them were in Verdes living room, Verde sipping on a small cup of strong black coffee and sitting in a too large love seat that made him look smaller then he already was. Lumiere sat across from him on the sofa, sprawled elegantly-or as elegantly as any eight year old could- legs tucked in as she read Hamlet in English.

She glanced up at him from her comfy position, eyes half lidded as she laid the book on her stomach. "Hmm... That's a funny question to ask someone who was abducted as an infant Verde."

Verde scoffed. "You and I both know that you are anything but normal." he ignored the unimpressed stare she gave him. "Plus, records say that you have an iadieic Memory and can remember memories from your infancy."

Lumiere smiled at getting the lightning arcobaleno to crack. "I don't remember her last name, but her first name is Rose. She has pink hair and tan skin" she recalled.

Pulling a laptop out of nowhere and ignoring Lumiere's surprise, he entered the description and got one hit. "Rose Dumont?" Eclair nodded thoughtfully, that sounded right, "She died almost seven years ago in a gas leak," he said bluntly.

Lumiere closed her eyes in sadness, fighting the tears that came rushing to her eyes at the news. She had known, in the back of her mind that her mother was dead. Her efforts were for naught as two trails of salty hot tears tracked down her face. She covered her face with an arm.

She cracked open an eye when she felt a small hand on her knee and looked down. There, looking as awkward as he allowed himself was Verde, offering her comfort in the only way he knew how. Lumiere scooped his tiny body into her arms and held him to her chest, bawling silently, body shaking as years of repressed emotion rushed forth. Verde patted her back and let her hold onto him like a teddy bear.

After what felt like forever, Lumiere calmed down, hiccupping as she tried to calm herself down, her green eyes and nose red, face flushed and wet. Patting her cheek awkwardly, Verde settled down in her now soft grip.

"Would you like to visit her grave?"

~~  
A few weeks later Lumiere accompanied by Verde took the public transport system to reach the cemetery Rose was buried in. Verde had insisted on taking one of his modified vehicles, but they were baby sized and Lumiere could not fit. They could have taken one of the cars that Verde would ordinarily use when going out in public, but he didn't trust his henchmen not to go running off about Lumieres existence. So they were stuck using public transportation.

Verde sulked the entire ride while Lumiere read another book, dressed once again in his adult clothes, the shirts sleeves pulled and tied in the back for an impromptu tube top and rolled up dress pants and some socks to cover her feet. After visiting her mother they were going to go shopping for some clothes, Verde's being borderline indecent on her.

When they arrived at the cemetery after taking a cab from the subway system and asking for directions to her mother's grave from the manager, they found themselves in front of a simple cement gravestone, showing nothing more than the name, DOB and DOD and a few nice lines. A small bouquet of pink carnations and yellow lilies rested on top.

Verde watched from the sidelines as his ward broke down. He didn't go and comfort her this time, knowing that she needed this time alone.

No, instead he wondered about what do to next. Verde had, to his irritation, become attached to the girl. It was nice having someone depend on him, and she didn't annoy him like other kids her age. She was independent, yet dependent on him to keep her safe, and that made something warm and fluttery to respond in his chest. It had been happening since the brat had wondered into his lab all nervous and jittery clutching a tray of badly made food and making him eat it, chiding him for not taking care of himself.

Originally he planned on patching her up then sending her either Reborn's or her mother's way. But as he grew increasingly fond of her and now news of her mother's demise, decided to change plans. He would keep her with him, and should Reborn ever ask tell him, but not a moment sooner. The hitman had lots of enemies, enemies that wouldn't hesitate on taking Lumiere hostage to get to him. No, Verde decided, it would be safer to keep the girl with him.

Verdes plan of distracting Lumiere with shopping after visiting her mothers grave was working out spectacularly even after its somewhat rocky start. The stores employee was naturally horrified by Lumiere's appearance and attempted to kick her out, chiding that poor little girls like her would never be able to afford the finery the establishment sold. It was only thanks to the timely arrival of the store's owner, Francis Bonnefay that stopped Verde from blowing up the place. Francis, while not being a mafioso did have underground connections and thus had knowledge of the Arcobaleno. After a stuttering apology to the both of them and a promise of a discount, did the two decide to stay and shop there.

Shopping was harder then Lumiere remembered. In her old life she would just grab whatever was on sale and looked good on her and buy it. She couldn't do that now.

As she tried on different styles of clothes it quickly became clear that her new body did not like certain fabrics. Cotton, wool and yarn were thrown out the and more expensive cashmere, silk, modal and strangely enough, bamboo fabrics were kept after Verde said to get what felt ok, mumbling something about 'Reborn', 'genetics' and 'diva'.

Lumiere mostly stuck to the darker colors of black, gray, and green with the occasional white and dark yellow thrown in. Most of her shirts were just plain tank tops, a few ruffled and a couple long sleeved shirts. She skipped the dresses and skirts and went straight for the shorts and pants, the former two reminding her far too much of the robe she was forced to wear for most of her life.

"Are you sure it's alright for me to get all this?" Lumiere asked worriedly, gesturing to the large piles of clothes on the cashiers desk.

Verde snorted. "This will not even cause a dent in my account," he handed over his card to the gaping cashier lady from before who was shocked that the infant talked, "Besides I told you to get whatever you wanted, if you recall"

Pouting playfully, Lumiere took the bags of clothes from the still shocked lady and headed over to the changing room. "I'm going to go get changed!" she called out and shut the door. She came out a few minutes later dressed in a dark yellow tank top and black cargo pants with black sneakers.

Verde did a double take at her appearance. Had her clothes been a little more formal and she wore a fedora she would have been the spitting image of the sun arcobaleno.

"Verde..." Lumiere said worriedly, "Is something wrong?" Verde snapped out of it, and looked away. He has been enjoying her company so much that it was easy to forget who her father is. It helped that the two didn't act alike at all.

"It is nothing." She still looked worriedly at him but he waved her off. He looked at his watch, "It's getting late, and we still need to take public transport to the house." he glanced at the large amount of heavy bags and then to Lumieres thin arms. He quickly wrote down a drop off address on a piece of paper and passed it to the owner. "Deliver the bags here either today or tomorrow."

"But we don-" the cashier started before her mouth was covered by Francis' hand. "Of course sir. I hope you enjoyed your shopping here" he held open the door for them, "please come again"

The two left the store and instead of heading toward the subway station like Lumiere expected they made their way to another store, one that sold bathroom essentials.

"Verde-"

"I believe you are in need of toiletries as mine have proved unsatisfactory for you." She blushed at the reminder of her comment from days previous about how she smelt like a man.

Unlike the first store the two were not stopped when they got in though they did receive some weird stares directed at Verde. What? Had they never seen a baby in a lab coat before?

"Welcome! If you need any help finding anything don't be afraid to ask! Enjoy your shopping!" the door greeter chirped.

Inside the building were rows upon rows of items for girls, and Verde realized, much to his chagrin, that he neglected to pay attention to the store they went in, which resulted them going into the pink, sparkly preppy building saturated with strong floral and sweet smells that burned his nose after a whiff.

Lumiere wasn't much better, her nose sensitive from lack of exposure to different scents. She glanced at another customer and shuddered in disgust. The women was wearing a neon pink halter top and hot pink shorts that barely covered anything, pink sandals and a large pink purse. She even wore pink make up. Inwardly shuddering at the pink overdose, Lumiere turned elsewhere. She saw Verde look around in disgust and smiled cheerily. "Shall we shop till we drop?" she teased. The bland I-know-what-you're-up-to stare caused her to chortle as she turned and walked out. "I think another shops calling our name. What do you think?"

Verde readily agreed. Never had he been so disgusted in regards to a single color, and if he saw pink again it would be too soon.

They went to another more normal looking store that sold what they needed. Lumiere intended to get some nice smelling shampoo and conditioners and body wash but she couldn't handle the scents. Instead she got some unscented soaps and lotions.

"Will I ever be able to stand strong scents?" she asked, curious. They were heading toward the subway station, bag in hand and Verde sitting comfortably on her shoulder.

"Yes, but your sense of smell could prove to be beneficial if you train it."

"How so?"

"People will eventually try to kill you. A strong and trained nose would allow you to smell gun powder or poison in your food if trained right."

"Hmm..." now there's a thought. He was right.

Perhaps a strong sense of smell was perfect for this world.

The saucepan sizzled as the cold water hit its hot surface, the small amount of oil left over from the food separating from the water and rising to the top in clumps. That done, Lumiere beamed brightly down at the platter of Chicken Fricassee with Tarragon. The chicken was slightly burnt and the vegetables a little bit too overcooked, but compared to her earlier dishes it was a massive improvement.

Lumiere had found during her stay here that Verde couldn't take care of himself. Not really anyway. The scientists only ate food when he absolutely had to, or on the rare occasions he wasn't researching, something that Lumiere was trying to rectify.

It was hard though. With her less than stellar cooking skills the Arcobaleno was wary of eating anything she cooked. Which is why she tried really really hard this time. It was the six month anniversary of them meeting.

She had one of the kitchen robots Verde made to carry the food and another to carry the plates and utensils they were going to use and another to hold their drinks as the small group of robots made their way to the dining room while she went to the lab to retrieve him.

"Dinners ready!" she called out from the door. Her cheeks puffed out in annoyance when he ignored her, still typing away on his baby sized computer- and wasn't that amusing? When she saw the chibified lab she bit her lip so hard to keep from squealing- it was adorable!

After spending most of her new life in laboratory setting it was understandable that she would be reluctant to enter into any sort of dwelling that was similar. So it was with great caution and no little amount of reluctance that Lumiere walked into the lab.

She was happy though that since the place was so small just a few big steps and she was already half way through. Reaching him, she grasped his little infant body.

"I was working on something!" he snapped darkly, glaring at her.

Too bad. She's seen scarier. "It's time for dinner. This will still be here later, dinner in the other hand is getting cold." she marched them out the lab, Verde held in her arms as he folded his, muttering under his breath about ungrateful females.

"It is edible right?"

"As if I would feed you something that's not."

"Well there was-"

"You must be mistaken. You are obviously more famished then you thought if you are remembering something wrong." Verde grumbled from her arms, but smiled.

This feeling, these feelings of family, they were nice.

It reminded him of a time not long ago...

_When the Arcobaleno still lived together_

"Uncle Verde."

Verde looked up from his very important work in confusion. The two of them were once again in the living room of his house, Lumiere insisting that he spend some time away from his lab with her.

Had he heard that correctly? "What?"

She glanced down at him and away from the TV that she insisted he buy to alleviate her boredom. "I'm calling you uncle Verde from now on," she hesitated, "If you don't have a problem with it..." she finished nervously. He has been taking care of her with nothing to gain and treated her like family. It felt right.

Shaking his head he responded, "It's not that I have a problem with it, I am confused as to why?"

She arched an eyebrow at him incredulously, "You take care of me, feed me, pay for my clothes, house me and pretty much are my guardian. It only seems right to call you that,"

Verde considered her words carefully and the light fluttery feeling in his chest. Her words made sense, and at least she didn't call him father. He drew the line there.

"Very well," he told her. She beamed at him, smiling so brightly that Verde couldn't help but smile back.

"Lumiere?"

Said girl looked up from her book, "Mmmm?"

"Do you know anything about the phoenix tears the Estraneo developed?" he asked bluntly. She tensed.

"Why?" she started folding in on herself, legs pulling close, hugging herself. Verde was beginning to regret asking, seeing her reaction. They probably created it or used it on her he realized.

"When an Arcobaleno consumes some their infant bodies grow for a while before shrinking, or at least that's what that idiot Skull said"

Lumiere contemplated this new information for a bit. Her tears aged the Arcobaleno? But how? And why? "I'm sorry uncle Verde," she apologized, "I don't know anything about them." she wasn't ready yet to face those demons.

"That's alright. I was just curious," Verde waved her apology off, ignoring the pain he felt at her refusal to confide in him.

"I'm going and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

Can you guess what's going on?

"Think this through! What if someone from the mafia is out there and sees you? You are the spitting image of your father it does not take much to put the two together and realize your his daughter!"

Yup, Verde and Lumiere were having their first fight.

"I've been stuck in this house ever since I got here! I'm getting cabin fever!"

"No means no!"

"Then put a tracker on me or something! I know you have some! I just want out! Even if it's only for an hour" she yelled.

Verde pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing "Fine," he bit out exasperated.

Lumiere grinned in triumph. +1 Lumiere, 0 Verde!

It was December twenty-fourth, moments away from midnight. Usually during Christmas Eve and day Verde would gather at the Arcobaleno cabin deep in north Italy's woods.

Every year since their meeting and the curse was placed on them would the members of the "_I Prescelti Sette"_ or the selective seven meet up at the cabin and celebrate the year together. This year Verde didn't bother to go. He never liked gathering with the others, finding them too loud and bothersome for his liking. Instead he stayed at the house, and for Lumiere's sake and her whole Christmas spirit drivel, did not go into his lab once.

After eating dinner, which was take out as neither of them felt like cooking, they lazed around in the living room watching Christmas shows, much to Verde's horror and Lumieres amusement.

"Put something else on. I refuse to watch this!" Verde demanded as on TV, the green Grinch broke into the houses and stole the presents. He could just feel his IQ dropping each second he watched.

Lumiere giggled helplessly as she kept the remote away from the scientists' grabby fingers. "No way, The Grinch is a classic."

"But if you don't stop now you won't be able to open your present," Verde pointed out.

"They'll still be there tomorrow," Lumiere rebutted, snorting as his questing hands touched one of her few ticklish spots. He paused, and Lumiere took one single look into his dark green suddenly mischievous eyes "don-" too late. Verde in an act of utter childishness befitting his physical age attacked her, tickling the laughing girl as she tried to get away relentlessly.

Lumiere took advantage of her admittedly larger size and turned the tables. She pouted angrily when she didn't so much as get a giggle from the Arcobaleno. It just wasn't fair. His body was that of an infant so she should at least be able to tickle him. Unfortunately for her Verde had long since become immune to such physical acts.

Tired of getting no reaction Lumiere stopped. "That's mean Uncle Verde. Couldn't you at least act like its affecting you?" he pinned her with an are-you-stupid look. "I guess not.."

She went and retrieved her presents from the sofa, handing the thin box wrapped in yellow wrapping paper. Verde opened the box, and after seeing the contents glared at her. This so wasn't funny, but apparently his reaction was as she collapsed in a fit of amused giggles. Inside was a set of infants clothes, the black shirt having "world's smartest baby" in green letters stitched across along with tiny jean shorts.

"Sorry, sorry. I couldn't help it!" she panted, handing over his real gift. After looking suspiciously at her he opened it. Inside was a tiny-compared to normal- mug that was just a little bit bigger than the one he was using now. It was black and smooth with the words "**Worlds Greatest Scientist**" sprawled in tiny letters.

"It's made out of a certain type of clay that allows for any beverages to stay hot two times longer" she explained, fisting her pants nervously. She hadn't been sure what to get him, Verde's only passion being science. She could have got him a book about recent discoveries, but she knew that anything it said Verde already discovered. Then she remembered that he drank coffee in his lab everyday and got him the specialized mug. It was simple, but she knew he would use it. Verde despised having useless items around.

"Thank you. This is much larger than the one I use now so I won't have to refill as often" the answering smile made convinced him that he said the right thing. He pulled out two items from somewhere and handed them too Lumiere. He didn't bother wrapping them so she already knew what they were.

The first one was a thin, slick phone that looked a lot like an iPhone. It was a dark yellow with a black touch screen and immediately she turned it on. When the screen light came on she was unsurprised to see no brand name appear. The other was a long thin silver laptop. "I made them in the lab. The ones sold in stores are...less than satisfactory."

"Than you uncle!" she breathed out in excitement. She squished the poor scientist to her chest in her joy, though he just chuckled and patted her silky soft spiky hair.

He could certainly get used to this.

It was just a few days after the new year that Verdes most recent fear was realized. Lumiere had gone out shopping and on her way back was attacked. The attacker was, to his relief, not affiliated with the mafia or an enemy of Reborn, but he was strong and managed to catch Lumiere by surprise.

She managed to defeat the man, shoving the knife he planned on using to carve her up against him, jabbing the sharp end deep in his throat before fleeing. He managed to inflict a few serious wounds on her, a long deep gash on her shoulder from when she was too slow to dodge, another from hip to thigh that bled profusely, the knife having cut through her jeans and skin like butter.

Verde was noticeably pissed when she came staggering into the house, panting from exhaustion as she ran the rest of the way home. He didn't scold her, didn't say anything of the sort as he bandaged her up, telling her softly that thanks to her advanced healing she didn't need stitching.

She nodded thoughtfully. She had been training her body to get stronger but that man had so easily captured her. The only reason she managed to beat him and get away was because he underestimated her. Lumiere did not like being weak. Hated it in fact.

She needed to get stronger.

Her mind at ease and heart resolute she turned to the arcobaleno. "I need to be stronger"

Verde peered over his glasses at her solemnly, reading her determination in those acid green eyes of hers. "You do," he agreed. "Give me a few days and I'll have something set up for you."

Lumiere smiled widely at his agreement. Nothing more needed to be said.

The next day Frances' national news station reported that their most recent serial killer had been found dead in an ally by his own knife and if anyone had information to please contact the French police.

"Lumiere this is Keimon, Keimon, Lumiere," Verde introduced, the small-for its species- alligator and Lumiere measuring each other up. That was right, she had completely forgotten about the animal partners the pacifier bearers have. "He will be staying with us from now on." This is _so_ weird.

She gave him a look. He returned it with a crooked smile and flashing eyes. "Welcome to the family Keimon," she sighed, before kneeling down and patting the reptiles rough green skin. Keimon's tail wagged from side to side in a doggish fashion.

Yup. _Weird_.

* * *

**AN:** I looked on Reborn wiki but it doesn't say when any of the infants got their partner, and I've only watched the anime and don't recall it. If it says in the manga when and how I'm sorry, but it stays as is. This is my longest chapter ever :3 I am so proud :3

As always, this chapter was written on my iPhone, and the autocorrect hates me so any mistakes I blame on it.

Thanks to all who reviewed! You guys make my day! **21 Reviews for last chapter! You guys rock**:3 only two more chapters till Tsuna comes running in, late as usual :3

**I still have that little game going on; whoever guesses right on what Roses mafia connection is gets a sneak preview of the next chapter :D**

**I also need you guys opinion on something. Did you like the way this chapter was wrote? Or should I go back to Lumies POV? Please tell me :3**

**Anyway thanks for reading! Review before you leave and I'll update faster :3**


	8. Introduction Arc: Part 7

_Summary: OC SI. Dying, an orphaned girl from the real world finds herself reincarnated in the KHR world as the unknown daughter of Reborn. She didn't intend to change anything when she realized where she was. However, fate seems to be against her as she encounters the future Don before Reborn arrives and she inadvertently changes the plot. 'Oh well. I guess I'll just have to wing it!'_

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. Enough said.**

Beta by Gelasia-kitty

_**Chapter 7- Days with Verde pt 2**_

* * *

Lumiere cocked her gun and took aim before letting out a few rounds. The bullets soared through the air before hitting dead center. She placed the gun down on the table in front of her, removing the glasses and earmuffs and placing those down next to the gun.

Verde watched this from his perch on Keimon's back, taking notes on what firearms she needs improvement on, and which ones were her best. It was quite remarkable that despite her trouble with each of them, all of her shots hit bull's eyes. So her aim on moving objects was good, all she needed practice on was aiming and grasping the guns capabilities faster.

"So how was it?" she asked, taking a sip of her ice water as she sat on the floor next to him, absentmindedly petting Keimon.

"It was good." Verde wrote some quick calculations down; this would help in designing movable targets. "You keep aiming a bit to the right; you should fix that, as well as your timing for each shot. Your preparation for each shot is less than satisfactory; it takes a minute when it should take less than half."

He glanced at the right to her, watching as she went through the moves in her head. She shared that trait with her father, the both of them zoning out while doing some kind of fight in their head.

When Verde caught Reborn doing that once and intended to tease the hitman, Fon interfered and said that Reborn was meditating. That really wouldn't have stopped him but the martial artist was insistent that Reborn be left alone during that time.

So as Lumiere relaxed and thought beside him, he typed along on his laptop, getting everything ready for her.

~~  
Lumiere didn't know what to think about the chart on the screen in front of her. There, on top, in the boldest letters she's ever seen were the words 'A Diagnosis in the Similarities and Differences of a Hitman and his Daughter'. Underneath that was two columns labeled 'Similarities' and 'Differences', and under that was a list. Under similarities were generic comments like 'same curly sideburns' and 'black spiky hair' and also some non generic ones; 'exceptional aim', 'favors guns', and 'expensive tastes' to name a few. On the other side under differences, besides the obvious ones on their differing appearances, there are 'Reborn: a great cook'- Lumiere blushed because she knows she's not- 'Lumiere: a chatterbox', her blush deepened and she felt a spark of annoyance because really, it feels like she's reading her faults, and 'Lumiere: horrible at disguises'. She had tried disguising herself remembering Reborn's ridiculous and obvious but oddly successful disguises in the show.

As you can imagine it didn't turn out well.

'You're so mean uncle,' she whined mentally, as the list mocked her, 'I just need practice at things! I'll get better!'

Verde chose that minute to walk in only to be accosted by his glaring niece, though her cherry red face made the sight more amusing then scary.

"Uncle what is the meaning of this?" Lumiere whined.

Verde pushed his glasses up, "I'm doing a study on the Nature v. Nurture theory."

Lumiere gaped at him. Seriously?

~~  
"Happy birthday Uncle!"

Verde glanced up in shock from what he was doing to look at Lumiere. It was his birthday? How did she know? He never told her when his birthday was.

Lumiere handed him a small package. The gold wrapping paper wrapped tightly around the object showing that is was a bottle of some sort, and a couple taps sounded that it was glass.

"Open it!" she urged.

He did, his tiny fingers picking the paper apart at the wrinkled creases around it, and when the paper finally gave way he gaped in shock. No way. You can't find any more on the black market, most of the mafioso hogging what they had to themselves. With shaking- though he would later deny it- hands he pulled the crystal bottle that held a glowing yellow liquid. Phoenix tears. She got him phoenix tears.

Looking up he was greeted with her smiling face. "You asked before if I knew anything about them and I lied. While I'm not ready to tell you about them, I can at least make you some."

Quickly composing himself, Verde nodded. He was just handed every underground scientists wet dream; he could afford to wait a bit longer for answers.

~~  
'It was happening again,' Lumiere thought. She was out shopping groceries for the week when she felt it, someone with malicious intent glaring at her. She didn't look around so that her stalker wouldn't realize that she knew he was there.

'And this is my favorite outfit too,' she thought mournfully at her clothes. She was wearing a long sleeve yellow shirt with black dress pants and black boots.

Not wanting any of the civilians hurt or whoever was following was following her to find out where she lived, took a detour through one of the alleys.

As she sensed the person come out of hiding she took out one of her hidden guns, a CZ75 first edition she mentally prepared herself. 'Ok Lumiere, this is what you've been training for!'

"Luck~y!" Her stalker sang and she turned around and got her first look at her stalker, 'temporary' she corrected.

"Can I help you sir?" she kept her voice low, unthreatening, adding just a little bit of fear and nervousness to it so that the man would continue to underestimate her.

"You really do look like that bastard Reborn," the man said to himself, ignoring what she said completely.

Lumieres left eye twitched. This bastard was so going to get it! She hates being ignored. But now she knew for sure that he was after her, his words proving it. Looks like someone who knows Reborn has finally found her.

The man headed towards her, smirking maliciously as he spoke again. "Judging by your age you must be his daughter or something. Perfect! The boss will promote me to right hand now!" His eager look turned into shock when she leveled the gun at him.

"Die."

BANG!

It was a clean kill, the bullet lodged deep within his forehead. The now dead body fell to his knees before falling over, dark red blood flowing steadily out of the wound, forming a puddle around the head.

Lumiere held the gun shakily in her hand, the barrel of the gun still positioned in the killing shot. Her eyes widened, pupils dilated in shock and started walking home, her skin steadily getting paler the farther she got from the body. Finally she made it home, and the moment she walked in and shut the door behind her she sank to her knees, wrapping her arms around her in effort to bring comfort to her being. She sobbed. Loud.

Her actions catching up with her she wailed. She had killed someone! Shot him in the head without an ounce of remorse, without even giving it a thought! She could have knocked him - no, she couldn't have. Chances were he would have told someone about her. She could have called Verde - no, that wouldn't have worked either. He didn't have any entrances to the alley she was in. He still didn't trust any of his men with her existence, so he couldn't pick her up.

So she made the right choice. The only choice. The one that ensured her survival. But not necessarily the moral choice.

She stayed in that position for hours until Verde, worried about her, found her.

Lumiere made her bones, as the underworld says, at eight years of age.

~~  
It was her ninth birthday. It wasn't met with much celebration nor was it an excitable occasion, but compared to her last birthday - where she was still recovering and didn't realize what day it was - and the ones before that, it was momentous.

Verde gave her a bracelet that formed an illusion around her, much like mist flames would do. All she has to do is program the image she wants to appear as and the bracelet would form it around her.

Lumiere suspected it had to do with the attack months previous, and that her gift was so that she could go out without fear of getting identified.

"Thank you." She kissed his chubby cheek, cackling inwardly as a light shade of pink dusted his cheeks. "Thank you." she truly meant it from the bottom of her heart.

~~  
Concentrating on her flame Lumiere gently guided the active flame inside her body towards her scalp, experimenting. Long tufts of black hair fell down her neck and back, growing longer the longer she concentrated. She stopped when it pooled around her feet, the spiky hair turned curly at its weight.

Absentmindedly she twirled one of her sideburns before releasing it, watching it bounce before smirking. 'Success.' Her theory that she could control the growth of her hair is proven correct.

Remembering that Lusseria was able to grow out a persons hair when healing them had given her the bright idea to try growing out her hair, despising the shoulder length it barely grew to the past couple years.

Glancing speculatively at her nails, she once again concentrated on them.

Maybe she could turn them into claws?

~~  
"Uncle, can you tell me about the arcobaleno?"

Looking up from the large data screen but still moving his fingers, Verde contemplated the girls' newest question. "What do you want to know?"

She thought for a bit, tilting her head to the side in an un-Rebornish way that Verde concluded she must have got it from her mother.

"Who are the others? I only know that there's one for each flame and an incomplete one. Why were you guys chosen, and turned into Infants?" Lumiere fired off, flicking a finger at each question.

Had this been any of the other Arcobaleno her questions would have been ignored, fortunately Verde had never given much consensus as to what others would do or want. "Besides myself and you father there is Fon the storm arcobaleno, Luce the sky arcobaleno, cloud is Skull, mist is Viper or Mammon as he's called these days, and Colonello who is rain. Originally Lal Mirch was to become the rain arcobaleno but Colonello pushed her away at the last minute, so she's an incomplete. Together the seven of us make the worlds 'I prescelti Sette'. We are the world's strongest, but not in the physical sense. If it were the case.\, then myself, Luce and Skull, especially Skull wouldn't be pacifier holders"

Lumiere nodded in understanding. "So then why are you called that?"

"I theorize that we are called the strongest not by physical or mental strength, but by the purity and amount of deathperation flames that we possess. In the entire world at the time we were chosen we each had the strongest respective flame."

Lumiere eyes widened at that tidbit of information, though Verde didn't understand why. "Does that answer all your questions?"

She shook her head, "No.. I was wondering if I'm the only kid any of you had?"

"Luce has a daughter named Aria. She should be about 5-6 years older then you" he watched her nod again. Why did she want this information?

~~  
Lumiere stared quizzically at the screen, not believing her eyes. She knew Verde would be working on them she just didn't think it would be so soon.

Notes compiled on what would in the future be called box weapons.

"Uncle," she called hoarsely, "What is this?"

He glanced at her weirdly probably from hearing the emotion she couldn't quite prevent in her voice. But she couldn't help it, these were the weapons that would decide the future of the world, or at least it did in cannon.

"Their notes an old weapon inventor from the Renaissance period that my colleagues and I discovered."

It occurred to Lumiere that she was worrying the other with her strange behavior but she didn't have time to worry about it.

She had completely forgotten about the mafia war in the future.

~~  
"Pack your things. We're leaving for Japan."

Lumiere let out a startled yelp as the green eyed baby snuck up behind her. "Uncle!" then his words caught up to her. "What?!"

He gave her an are-you-an-idiot look before repeating his previous words.

"Why are we moving? And why Japan?"

He scowled. "The Vargas Family wants me under their thumb. I have a base set up there." he said briskly, quickly pressing random - to Lumiere - buttons.

Hearing his tone she decided it would be wiser not to ask anymore question, though she did wonder where.

"Namimori.." Blushing she realized she spoke her thought out loud.

Namimori. Lumiere didn't think she'd be going anywhere near there. That's where Tsuna was, where her father would go when he finished training Dino.

Oh boy. What was she getting into now?

* * *

**AN:** YES! Finally over! Could anyone tell I was getting bored of writing this part? And guess who's being introduced next? It's our cute little Tuna decimo! That's right, Tsuna comes next! Then Reborn a few after! Finally! It seems to have taken forever to get here!

As always this chapter was written on my iPhone and autocorrect hates me so I apologize for any mistakes :(

In one of the scenes I had Lumiere ask about the arcobaleno so that she could find out about Aria and see if she's in canon KHR or an AU version.

**CZ75 first edition **according to Reborn wiki is the gun Reborn favors :3

You guys make me so happy! **23 reviews for last chapter!**

**I thought I would make this part clear. Rose and thus Lumiere, are not related to Bianchi or Gokudera. That being said the guessing game for roses mafia relation is still up, and anyone who huesses correctly gets a sneak preview of the next chapter :3**

**BTW I am starting a job soon and wont be able to update as often. I will try for once every week, but probably not manage it :(**

**As always, I hope you like it, and reviews make me really happy :3**


	9. Introduction Arc: Part 8

_Summary: OC SI. Dying, an orphaned girl from the real world finds herself reincarnated in the KHR world as the unknown daughter of Reborn. She didn't intend to change anything when she realized where she was. However, fate seems to be against her as she encounters the future Don before Reborn arrives and she inadvertently changes the plot. 'Oh well. I guess I'll just have to wing it!'_

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. Enough said.**

_**Beta by Gelasia Kidd**_

_**AN:** _Sorry that this came out so late. A couple days ago my computer got a virus and its at Best Buy being fixed right now though it will ne a while before I can get it back :( I meant to upload this yesterday but mom hogged the laptop (T.T)

_**Chapter 8- Mansions and Tsuna**_

* * *

I glanced around at what was to be my new home after our unexpected move from France. I smiled to myself; I approve. The wall were a dark yellow with grey carpeting, furniture - which consisted of a full bed, desk and dresser - made of dark cherry wood. Beside the door leading to outside the room there was two more, one that led to a patio outside and another to the bathroom. I had no sheets yet, having left it behind half way across the world, so I had to shop for some.

The house that Uncle brought us to was big, as in mansion like but not quite a mansion. It was a two story green house - everything had to be green otherwise he was reminded of the other pacifier bearers - with a small lawn in front and back, a kitchen, living room, dining area, a passageway to Verde's new underground lab - which he built himself -, five bedrooms- the master which he gave to me -, and four bathrooms - one of which was in master room. All of the social rooms were downstairs along with a bathroom, everything else was upstairs.

As everything was empty besides the bare essentials, I decide to go out. "Ojisan-" I also decided to go native, "I'm going to go shopping! I'll be back in a bit!" I didn't hear a reply but I know he heard me.

Smiling merrily I walked out of the house, confident I knew my way around the place.

Namimori was a small town from what I remembered, but the city was never really explored beyond the middle school, Tsuna's community, the market and the underground bases for both the Vongola and Millefiore.

Wandering around, I came to the unsettling realization that I was lost. How hard can it be to find the market?

Very hard apparently.

~~  
After much strife and no small amount of luck, Lumiere managed to find Namimori's food district, the street filled with vendors selling not only produce but a compilation of sweets and treats for the students who were off school.

Namimori was a small town when compared to its major neighbors such as Tokyo and didn't really have much to offer in ways of tourist attractions. So when a teenage girl such as herself wandered in at the busiest time of the day and was so obviously a foreigner, well, they tended to stare.

Never let it be said that the citizens of Namimori were not giant gossips.

Browsing through aisles in the grocery store of her choice, Lumiere carefully considered the two brands of coffee. 'Which one should I get? This one says it's imported from France, but this one is much more expensive.' Lumiere had learned the hard way that bad coffee means an irritable uncle, and he only drinks high grade French roast.

Finally deciding 'to hell with it' and throwing both cabs in the cart and moved on. She still needed to get milk, sugar, eggs and large quantities of instant food. Sadly her culinary skills hadn't grown any better.

Three hours later Lumiere walked through the front door of her new house only to find Verde sitting on one of the sofas, Keimon at his heels with a pensive frown marring his infant face.

"Tadaima," she called softly, taking her shoes off and walking past him to reach the kitchen.

He was silent, watching her as she put the food away. "I've enrolled you into the local elementary school," he told her bluntly.

Lumiere dropped the bag of bread, acid green eyes widening as she swiveled her head in the others direction, concentrating on his tiny form. "What?"

"You start in two days, which gives you an appropriate amount of time to get over jet lag." He hopped up from the sofa and started heading towards his lab door, "This conversation is over."

Lumiere was left sputtering in shock, gaping at the closed door and trying to comprehend what just happened. She composed herself a few moments later, but her mind was in turmoil. 'Elementary school?!' she hasn't been to a school in eleven years, not since her rapidly deteriorating memories of her former life.

For one itsy bitsy moment she thought of Tsuna, of how, if her calculations were correct, would be the same age as her and if she should be around him at all given the circumstances.

She shrugged to herself. 'What will happen happens.'

~~  
"This is Taiyou Lumiere. She is a transfer student from France. Taiyou-san is there anything you would like to say to the class?" the female sensei of Nami-sho asked.

All the students in the classroom looked on in interest; it wasn't often that they got new students, foreign ones at that. Actually, they never got foreign ones ever. She had waist length black hair that fell in curly ringlets down her back, some spilling over her shoulder, large light green eyes with an exotic tilt at the edge set in a heart shaped face and lightly tanned skin. She wore the schools female uniform, a white button down shirt with a brown stripe around the sleeves and the schools crest, along with a brown skirt that stopped at her knees. There was something _different_ though, about her uniform. It was in the same style as theirs but it looked _nicer_.

The girl in front of the class glared at them in annoyance, staying silent. Fujimoto-sensei chuckled nervously and was about to shoo the girl to one of the vacant seats when the door opened and a person spoke.

"I'm sorry I'm late sensei! I was-" whatever the student said was cut off as he ran into the new student knocking them over.

The class roared with laughter, Fujimoto-sensei trying - and failing - to get them under control.

Looks like Dame-Tsuna struck again.

~~  
If anyone in Namimori asks about Sawada Tsunayoshi their answer - depending on who was asked - would vary in three different answers; he was dame-Tsuna; he was a failure; he was the dense and useless Sawada boy. Harsh words coming from an entire town, but they believed it wholeheartedly.

Tsuna was a dame boy who was good at nothing. He got bad grades, was abysmal at sports, bullied harshly and was so utterly useless that his own mother said that to him with a smile.

So when he learned that his elementary school, his own class was getting a foreign transfer student, he buckled down and prepared himself for yet another bully to appear in his short life.

For Tsuna was dame and someone as cool as a foreigner would never want to be seen with him.

This was the world that eleven year old Tsuna lived in, where he wasn't wanted and an embarrassment to his mother.

That's the way it was and how it always will be.

But somewhere deep inside the preteen was the want of a friend, and urged the outer, more cautious layer to try and make friends with the new student. That it would be worth it.

Tsuna happily ignored that part. He had no intention of making himself look more like the fool his classmates already think him as _thankyouverymuch_.

Which is why his current situation is so embarrassing! He didn't mean to, he swears! He was just in a hurry and it's left over instincts from when Hibari-sempai went to school and-

"Hie!" Tsuna shrieks as the new student glares at him.

"Sawada-kun you're late" Fujimoto-sensei sighed, ignoring Tsuna's stuttering excuses and waved him off to his seat.

Tsuna sighed in relief as he relaxed into his chair and the new girl's glare went off him. He didn't have to worry about the girl glaring at him anymore-

"Taiyou-san take the seat next to Sawada-kun."

Tsuna shook in his chair as what he was beginning to equate to as a she-devil sat right next to him.

This was it, his life was officially over.

~~  
Out of all the ways Lumiere expected to run into Tsuna she didn't consider that they would literally run into each other.

Observing him as he shuffled in his chair nervously - her staring the cause - and trying his best not to look over at her, Lumiere smirked.

'This is going to be fun.'

* * *

_**AN:**_ _Yay! We are finally in Namimori meeting Tsuna! It took forever to get here and there are still a few more chapters till Reborn comes but still, yay!_

I chose Taiyou as her last name cause when shes introduced as Taiyou Lumire her name translates into _Sun Light_, at least accordint to my translaters :3

As usual this was written on my Iphone so all mistakes are mine.

Thanks Everyone for reviewing! :D

**For verification:**

Year 1: Lives with Rose until two months after her birthday where she is taken

Year 1.2-6.8: Lives with the Estraneo scientitst until shes a little over six and a half when they are killed and Verde finds her

Year 6.8-11.6: Lived in France with Verde

Year 11.7: Moves to Namimori

**Now, if anyone can guess what Roses connection to the mafia is they will get a sneak preview of the next chapter. BTW its not Gokudera or Bianchi.**

**Thanks for reading :3 Tell me what you think :3**


	10. Introduction Arc: Part 9

_Summary: OC SI. Dying, an orphaned girl from the real world finds herself reincarnated in the KHR world as the unknown daughter of Reborn. She didn't intend to change anything when she realized where she was. However, fate seems to be against her as she encounters the future Don before Reborn arrives and she inadvertently changes the plot. 'Oh well. I guess I'll just have to wing it!'_

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. Enough said.**

_**Beta by Gelasia-Kidd**_

_**Chapter 9- Bullies and friendships**_

* * *

It had been two weeks since Lumiere joined her year mates in Nami-shou and already things were not going as planned.

Seeing Tsuna bullied annoyed her, both at his bully and at Tsuna himself. The bully because he dared to pick on someone weaker than him and he got away with it. And she knows Tsuna is strong, has a lot of potential based on what she remembered, so it aggravates her that he just takes it.

"Stop bullying Sawada-kun!" Lumiere ordered the bully once Tsuna managed to get away. She would have interfered earlier, but one she wanted to see if he would fight back, and two she was out of sight when it happened.

"Why should I? It's just Dame-Tsuna. No one cares if something happens to him," the bully sneered, face twisting into something ugly.

Lumiere scowled. "You should, because I told you to, and people would miss Sawada-kun."

"Why should I listen to a weak little girl like you?" the bully cracked his knuckles loudly, fisting them and stepping forward in effort to cow her.

Lumiere wasn't affected by his pathetic attempts. Compared to what shes been through this boy was no problem. "You really don't want to do that," she warned lightly, blood pumping under her skin in response to the fight sure to come.

"Oh yeah? Who's going to stop me?" The bully rushed forward, right fist raised, intending to bring it down on Lumiere's face.

That's not what happened though.

At the last minute Lumiere side stepped the weak and slow punch, brought her knee up as the bully lost his balance and rammed it into his stomach. The bully choked and stepped back but Lumiere didn't give him time to catch his breath as she extended that same knee completely and kicked him back, hard.

The bully flew back and crashed into the wall, the brick cracking under the force. He groaned, but didn't get up.

"I told you you didn't want to do that. Boys.." Lumiere rolled her eyes and wiped nonexistent dirt off her school uniform.

Taking one last glance at the unconscious bully she headed home. Uncle said he had a surprise for her and she didn't want to miss it.

~~  
When he was sure Taiyou-san was gone Tsuna stepped out from behind the wall a little farther ways from where the fight happened.

He heard every word, how the new transfer student defended him, ordered one of his stronger and more physical bullies to stop bothering him.

But why? Didn't she hate him? Taiyou-san glared at him every day, even called him Dame-kun in front of others. Did she just want to mess with him? Be the only one to bully him?

'Or maybe,' some long forgotten silenced part of him whispered, 'She wants to be friends?'

Normally Tsuna would have dissuaded himself from such thoughts, but perhaps, just this once, he could listen to it?

Walking home, Tsuna's thoughts continued to be jumbled on what he should do.

'I'll ask her tomorrow.'

~~  
'Easier said than done..' Tsuna thought. He arrived at school this morning with every intention of talking to Taiyou-san about what he saw yesterday, but after seeing her the words got stuck in his throat.

The French girl had sat scowling in her seat at nothing when he had arrived, making the poor brunett to scared to approach her much less talk to her. Instead he avoided her even more today then he usually does. 'She probably hates me..'

Sighing sadly, Tsuna munched absentmindedly on his bento, sad over his lost chance - if there had ever even been one - at making a friend.

"Oy, Dame-kun!"

Tsuna shrieked "HIE!" and spilt his lunch all over him. Turning around slowly he saw Taiyou-san grinning a caught-the-canary kind of grin that made Tsuna suddenly feel very very small.

~~  
'Dame-kun has been acting funny today..' Lumiere thought as she lazed under one of the trees in the schools courtyard, eating her half burnt meal. 'Not that he isn't always.'

It was strange, she admitted. Though the future Decimo has avoided her religiously since she got there, never to the extent he did today.

Getting up, she started heading back to class but stopped when she saw a head of fluffy brown hair that could only belong to one person.

"Oy, Dame-kun!" Lumiere called, grinning as the boy shrieked and jumped, turning around till he saw her. It was just so easy to startle him.

"T-Taiyou-san!" Tsuna stuttered out. "H-hello." Lumiere could practically see the thought bubble over his head berating himself for such a lame greeting.

She could feel her grin widen.

"Dame-kun, you've been avoiding me more than usual today. Why?"

Tsuna's eyes widened in alarm. "I haven't been avoiding you."

Lumiere glared darkly, knowing that she looked like a teenaged female Reborn as she did this courtesy of her uncle. "I'm not an idiot Dame-kun. Tell me why."

Tsuna tried stuttering out a few more denials but Lumiere was having none of that. Finally Tsuna blurted out that he saw what happened yesterday and that he wanted to ask to be friends but she looked _really really scary_ and _pleasedonthurthim_.

Lumiere processed this in the span of a second.

There it was again. That temptation. Lumiere knew this wasn't canon KHR. Aria was born before the curse had been placed and judging by the age difference between her and the next sky arcobaleno, that wasn't the case in this world. Or at least that's what she assumes. Lumiere does not want to consider that her mother did that with her father in infant form, or that Reborn could...excuse the language, get it up.

So Lumiere came to Namimori knowing that everything she remembers happening won't happen because this wasn't the right world.

And that's where the temptation comes from. The want of getting involved, of being someone, of knowing Tsuna and the rest of the gang.

It was a powerful feeling.

And staring into Tsuna's fearful but oddly hopeful eyes Lumiere came to a decision.

"You don't run away from people you want to make friends with Dame-kun." She lightly bonked him on the head as he peered up at her with surprise in those honey brown eyes-

She wasn't supposed to be here. Lumiere knew that. Becoming friends with Tsuna was probably going to screw up the future. 'Oh well,' she inwardly shrugged, 'I guess I'll just have to wing it.'

Lumiere knew that she had made the right decision.

~~  
Tsuna couldn't help but beam as Taiyou-san agreed to be friends with him. His first friend. His first ever friend. Even though she called him Dame-kun he could tell that it was just innocent teasing.

"So in order to commemorate our new found friendship I'll come over to your house after school." Tsuna felt his stomach drop at that announcement. His mind flashed to his room, the various clothes that were thrown around the floor, the unmade bed and the embarrassment surely to come if she was to see it. She just couldn't come over, not today at least.

"Taiyou-san you-"

"Stop. What did you just call me?" Tsuna gulped; she was glaring at him again.

"T-Taiyou-san?"

"Are we or are we not friends?" she demanded. Tsuna didn't see where this conversation was going, but nodded anyway. "Then drop the last name and the -san. Friends don't call each other that. Call me either my first name or Lumie."

Tsuna blushed at being offered (told) to call the other he first name. "Then you can call me Tsuna," he offered.

"Nah. Dame-kun is much cuter," he just knew he was blushing at her words. But still, did she have to call him dame?

She laughed at his response, and though Tsuna felt he should be annoyed at this all he felt was joy and contentment at it.

'So this is what friends are like,' he thought before joining in laughing. He enjoyed the friendly atmosphere so much, that he forgot to stop her from coming over later on.

~~  
And so both the future Vongola decimo and the Sun Arcobaleno's daughter became the others first friend; Tsuna's in his eleven years of life and Lumiere in both her lives.

* * *

**AN**: Sorry this is late. I really did mean to post this a few days ago but I had problems with Google drive and it was only now that I managed to get some time to post it.

Some of you made comments on what Lumie looks like, well Ive gone back to the previous chapter and added a description in as well as a few other things if you want to take a look.

**And OMG your guys are AWESOME**! I love the reviews! They made me so happy! The next chapter is done so it should be posted in a few days :3

And as for the braclet, no, Lumie is not using it right now. She will use it eventually though so just sit and wait :3 it will come :3

Also I have just posted a Naruto SI called **Child of the Tide**, so if any of you are Naruto fans you would make me so happy if you checked it out and told me what you think :3

**Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think :3**


	11. Introduction Arc: Part 10

_Summary: OC SI. Dying, an orphaned girl from the real world finds herself reincarnated in the KHR world as the unknown daughter of Reborn. She didn't intend to change anything when she realized where she was. However, fate seems to be against her as she encounters the future Don before Reborn arrives and she inadvertently changes the plot. 'Oh well. I guess I'll just have to wing it!'_

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. Enough said.**

_**Beta by Gelasia-Kidd and Dae of the Past**_

_**Chapter 10- Study dates and Manga surprises**_

* * *

"Tadaima!" Tsuna called as he went into his house, taking his shoes off. Lumiere followed suit.

"Okaeri Tsu-kun, " His mother called from the kitchen, walking to the hallway door while wiping her wet hands with her apron. Her welcoming smile widened and her eyes positively lit up when she saw him and his guest. "Ara, are you one of my Tsu-kun's friends?" his mom asked hopefully.

Tsuna saw his new friend (and he still couldn't believe that he now had a friend) nod her head from the corner of his eye, "Hai, Sawada-san. My name is Taiyou Lumiere. I'm the new student from France."

Nana beamed. "There's no need to call me Sawada-san, Lumiere-chan, just call me Mama!" she chirped.

"Very well, Mama," his friend said in an oddly wistful tone.

"Kaa-san," Tsuna interrupted heading towards the stairs, bag in hand, "Can you prepare some snacks?" He needed to hurry and clean up his room before Lumiere came up and saw how messy it was.

"Hai, Tsu-kun!"

"Would you like some help, Mama?" Lumiere offered. Tsuna gave a sigh of relief, now he would have some more time. Closing the door behind him he looked at the clothes and bed and nearly wailed, "This is going to take forever!"

Nana carefully watched the girl her Tsu-kun brought home. She was very pretty: waist length black hair that fell in curly ringlets down her back; light green eyes that had an exotic tilt at the edge- nod to her European heritage- set in a heart shaped face; lightly tanned skin; and perhaps her most adorable feature, the black curly sideburns on either side of her face.

Nana was so giddy. Her Tsu-kun had finally brought a friend home and a girl friend at that! Images of little babies with soft brown hair and cute little sideburns with green and brown eyes flashed through her mind. She squealed, "Oh, that would just be so cute~!"

Lumiere gave her a strange look, but Nana was too deep in her fantasy of grandbabies to notice.

Bewildered, Lumiere went back to what she had been doing before Nana's apparent mental breakdown: rolling the cookie dough into little misshapen balls.

Nana, who was still somewhat in her daydream, took Lumiere's hands in her own, not minding the oily stickiness, starry eyed. "Oh, you must come over more often," she gushed, "and I must tell papa that our darling Tsu-kun has a girlfriend!" She went off to find a phone to call her beloved husband.

Lumiere stood still in the kitchen. 'His father is weird,' she thought deeply, 'his mother has just proven to have a few screw loose..' she looked up at the ceiling, imagining Tsuna. '..so how the hell did he end up so normal?'

Tsuna and Lumiere sat down at the small table in Tsuna's room, doing homework, well, Tsuna's homework. Lumiere's was in a neat pile on the other side of the desk, completed.

"No...no...no.." Lumiere counted off as the storm cloud above Tsuna's head grew with each mistake. "Questions 1-15 need to be redone along with 18-27, 30, and 33," she said in disbelief. She knew math was Tsuna's worst subject, but come on! This was just long division.

Tsuna banged his head on the table until Lumiere stopped him. "Don't do that! You might lose whatever brain cells you have left!" she snapped.

Tsuna flushed and eyes straying from her face. Lumiere sighed at the sight, equating it to that of a kicked puppy, "Okay...tell me what you don't get and I will try to help."

Tsuna nodded hesitantly, hurt from her previous words, but pointed to parts he didn't get. Lumiere listened patiently and then explained as best she could to him how to solve the problem. It took them three hours for Tsuna to finish his math homework to at least a 'C' grade. It took them another four hours to finish his Japanese, English, history, and science assignments to an acceptable degree. By the time they finished it was nearing eleven o'clock and Tsuna was beginning to nod off.

It was good thing that they didn't have school tomorrow. Lumiere took in the other's sleepy visage. She was frustrated, to put it mildly. Tsuna was having trouble in all his classes: in math he didn't know his timetables thus making division that much longer and harder; in science he was still struggling with the concept of the atom; English he couldn't pronounce any other the multi-syllable word correctly and couldn't piece together a basic sentence; in Japanese he was struggling with katakana and the kanji characters the class was beginning to learn; and in history he got all his dates, shoguns and dynasties messed up. It's no wonder he was getting such bad grades.

"Dame-kun...Dame-kun..?" Lumiere shook Tsuna awake.

Honey brown eyes fluttered open, "Hmm~?"

"I'm going home now."

Tsuna nodded sleepily and got up, escorting the other down.

"Dame-kun, I didn't mean what I implied earlier," Lumiere said hesitantly, "I apologize, it was uncalled for."

Tsuna waved her apology off smiling, "It's alright Lumie-chan."

Lumiere gave an awkward nod and stood in the doorway. Nana had gone to sleep already, so it was just the two of them up. "Do you want to meet up tomorrow?"

Tsuna perked up, "S-sure! But..?" here he looked lost, "what are we going to do?"

Lumiere thought for a minute. This was Japan and she couldn't find any in France, so.. "How about a bookstore?"

Tsuna smiled widely and nodded his head rapidly, "Sure!"

"We can get you study materials!" Lumiere chirped. She suppressed the grin that was fighting to form. She could practically see the thought bubble going over his head whining, 'But I want to read manga!'

She shook her head, amused. She never expected Tsuna to be this predictable or funny. "I'll meet you here tomorrow around noon?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay then. Night, Dame-kun."

Tsuna flushed, "Night, Lumie-chan."

Giggling Lumiere waved goodbye and headed out, heading towards the mansion a mile away.

Halfway to her house she passed an alley and tensed lightly at the presence she sensed there. Three life forms, too big to be an animal- so human- hostility detected. In other words: be on guard.

Lumiere walked calmly through the streets, keeping track of the three men following her. It was just before she got home that they moved to strike.

"What's a lil' girl like you doin' out here all alone?" the three men came out, the leader in front being the one who spoke. They all wore middle school uniforms and had a perpetually stupid look on their faces.

Lumiere scoffed, because really? "I don't associate myself with weaklings." Angered, they all stepped forward with hideous looks, intend to hurt obvious. Too bad. They had no idea who they were messing with. Lumiere quickly glanced at the roof of a nearby building.

The one to her right spoke up, "I don' think you git it, lil missy," he said in the worst butchering of the Japanese language Lumiere had ever heard.

Lumiere looked at her watch. 11:10 pm blinked up at her in red letters and she allowed a blood thirsty grin to show on her face, "I have ten minutes to get home before curfew; that's plenty of time to beat you."

The last member scoffed while the other two laughed. "And wat does a lil bitch-" the butt of Lumieres gun cracked into his skull, sending the teen flying into the lamp post. The other two were left gaping at the unexpected scene before them and that was all the time Lumiere needed to deliver punishment. In two minutes, the teens were imbedded into the wall, bruises already starting to form along with lumps, cuts, and no small about of blood. She turned on her heel, leaving three unconscious forms in her wake.

"Fools."

On a nearby rooftop stood second year Nami-chu student and president of the Disciplinary Committee, Hibari Kyoya. Upon hearing the commotion that a group of herbivore students were causing to disturb the peace of Namimori, he had come to investigate. He had come intending to show them the error of their ways, but he never expected this.

"Wao, " He had of course heard that there was a foreign student enrolling into Nami-sho, but hasn't given it much thought. Perhaps he should have if this little herbivore- no, not herbivore- had been hiding.

A blood thirsty grin, equal in intensity to the French student's now that he thought about it, made its way to Hibari's face.

'Let's see if this Herbivore is a herbivore and not something else.'

~~ "Tadaima," Lumiere called from the doorway, holding it open so that Keimon could come in. The cute alligator had met her a few minutes after her run-in the middle school students and escorted her home.

Verde stepped out of the living area and into the hallway, "I assume there is a reason you came home so near your curfew today compared to the past few weeks?" he subtly demanded an explanation.

Lumiere chuckled, "I made a friend today and we went over to his place to study Jii-san"

"Studying does not take seven hours."

"Let's just say that his schoolwork is atrocious and leave it at that."

Verde nodded, "Him? This new friend of yours is a boy?"

Lumiere sweat dropped at the tone. He wasn't going to go all papa-bear is he? She shook her head at that ridiculous notion. Despite her somewhat older mentality, she was still in the body of a child.

"Mmhmm," she hummed, walking into the kitchen after scooping up her pint sized uncle. There was cold take-out on the stove, obviously waiting for her.

"What's his name?"

Lumiere stopped momentarily and glanced down at the lightning Arcobaleno. She probably shouldn't tell him Tsuna's full name since he could link it to Sawada Iemitsu.

"Tsuna, though I call him Dame-kun."

He nodded and gestured to be put down. He went off to his lab and she heated up the food before heading up to her room. She changed into her pajamas and reached under her bed, unstrapping a hard password encoded notebook. She flipped it open the middle page. Nothing was on the page, but when she signed a UV light on it, two columns were revealed, one written all over and the other mostly empty except for a few lines. On that side she wrote 'Befriended S.T.' then closed it. She placed the book back and went back to eating her cooling dinner.

"How very...fascinating," Verde murmured when he separated from his ward/niece and hacked into the schools records to locate one 'Tsuna.' He hadn't been very impressed with what he found.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, eleven years old, with a compiled score of seventeen on all classes. He wasn't someone Verde expected Lumiere to associate with, that was until he saw the boy's picture. Replace brown hair and eyes along with the distinct Japanese features and replace them with blonde, orange, and Italian respectively and you get a carbon copy of Vongola Primo. It was so, very interesting.

Then there was the name on the boy's records of his father. Sawada Iemitsu. Very few people knew the last name of the CEDEF leader, most knowing him by Iemitsu, Young Lion of Vongola or Kingsfoil. Verde was one of the few that had managed to obtain the information that Iemitsu had so painstakingly tried to keep secret.

Smirking, Verde pulled up a certain document that should Lumiere see would cause her to attempt to delete it- much like she had tried last time: 'A Diagnosis of the Similarities and Differences of a Hitman and his Daughter.' On the similarities side he typed the newest phenomenon he discovered.

Both have a predisposed fondness of the Vongola.

"Have you seen Naruto?" Lumiere asked as she browsed through the aisles of manga, a look of intense concentration in her eyes.

Tsuna looked up from his comic with a confused look on his face. "Naruto?"

Lumiere turned and have him a 'duh' look before going back to browsing. They didn't sell anime in abundance in France and the few she did find were not ones she enjoyed reading.

"I've never heard of Naruto before," Tsuna admitted truthfully, eyes straying back to his own open manga.

Lumiere huffed, 'Different world different anime I guess.' She went back to browsing the manga section until something caught her eye. It was a series called 'Sasuke' and on the stem of the book was a picture of someone who could be Uchiha Sasuke, duck-butt hair and all. Curiosity getting the better of her she pulled it out, and, ignoring the similarities read the back.

_Five years ago the elite Uchiha clan was assassinated by the head of the family's eldest son, Itachi, now Uchiha Sasuke, the last member of the clan and younger brother to Itachi joins the shinobi workforce of Konoha the village hidden in the leaves. He is assigned an elite jounin instructor along with two others; Sakura the smartest girl in his class and Naruto the dead last. Sasuke must somehow work together with them if he wants to become a ninja and find his brother._

Lumiere gaped at the summary. Seriously? 'Naruto' has been turned into 'Sasuke'? She immediately looked through the bookcase of manga with more fervor than the previous minute, looking for a similar anime that had a different title.

'Sailor Scouts'

_Thousands of years ago the Moon Kingdom was attacked by the evil Queen Beryl of the negaverse and destroyed, but not before the last moon queen Serenity sent her daughter and court to the future. Now moon cat Luna, former advisor of the queen searches for the planetary scouts of the solar system to find the hidden moon princess and defeat the wicked queen for good._

Lumiere quickly found other versions of the anime she grew up with in her first life. All of them had different names and focused on a different character. It was quite shocking.

'Well..' she thought sardonically, '..here's more proof that I'm not in the real world.'

* * *

AN: Well here is the next chapter :3 I meant to upload it an hour ago, but I was just so tired when I got home I collapsed on the couch :( Barely had enough energy to get up and post this.

I'm so happy that many of you liked my story! :3 I get so giddy every time I check and see new comments!** So thanks everyone! You make me want to write more and more! :3**

**I forgot to post this last chapter, but the whole Roses connection to the Mafia game is still going. Get it right and you get a sneak preview to the next chapter! ;3 I will say this though, she's not connected to Vongola, which means all generations (besides Reborn, but it's my understanding that he's not **_**really**_** part of Vongola and just is allied with them).**

**BTW I'm being shameless and for those of you who didn't see/ect. I posted a Naruto SI called Child of the Tides and would really appreciate it if you went and checked it out and told me what you think :3**

I feel like I'm forgetting something...but I'm too tired to remember...

**Thanks for commenting everybody! Leave a comment before you leave 'k! I really want to know what you guys think!**


	12. Introduction Arc: Part 12

_Summary: OC SI. Dying, an orphaned girl from the real world finds herself reincarnated in the KHR world as the unknown daughter of Reborn. She didn't intend to change anything when she realized where she was. However, fate seems to be against her as she encounters the future Don before Reborn arrives and she inadvertently changes the plot. 'Oh well. I guess I'll just have to wing it!'_

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. Enough said.**

Now Beta'd by Dae of the Past :3

**Chapter 11- Tests and Skylarks**

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi was in a bind. Not a serious one, but a rather important one. The reason? His friend Taiyou Lumiere or Lumie and her incessant need to call him Dame-kun instead of his real name. It was driving the poor brunet mad with confusion. Weren't they _friends_?

"-Next week we are having a test on this." Tsuna snapped out of his melancholy thoughts and looked at the teacher in panic. Test? But he hadn't been paying attention! He snuck a glance to the seat next to him and sure enough, Lumiere was glaring at him with an 'I-know you-didn't-pay-attention' look along with the promise of no free time until he could do the assignment on his own. He gulped and sunk down in his seat, inwardly whining.

But it was so hard to pay attention in math! Minamoto-sensei was _so boring_ and the work was hard. Even with Lumie's help Tsuna was barely at the same level as a student entering this year. It was sad, he knew, but compared to where Tsuna had been before, it was a vast improvement. And it truly was thanks to Lumiere.

"-class dismissed," Minamoto-sensei said as the bell rang. Tsuna wasn't on cleaning duty, so he was free to leave with Lumiere. Together they walked out of the building like always, basking in the comfortable silence between them. Lumiere broke it half way to Tsuna's house.

"Did you listen to anything that Minamoto-sensei said?"

Tsuna flushed and shrugged, not wanting to admit that the answer to that was a big fat 'NO'.

Lumie sighed, "We'll go over it this weekend. You should pay more attention in your classes Dame-kun," she scolded lightly. Tsuna agreed sadly, which the spiky haired girl noticed and went about cheering him up.

When the cheering didn't work, Lumiere settled for knocking him on the head with her book bag. The rest of the way home was spent in good natured banter.

It was Friday, four days before the test and Lumiere and Tsuna were studying. Well, really just Tsuna as Lumiere already knew all of the material.

Lumiere was propped on her knees as she tried, only somewhat successfully, to teach her fluffy haired friend his multiplications and other basics of pre-algebra. Tsuna was kneeling on a tatami mat looking down at the review paper with a confused - and she can't believe she's saying this - adorable look on his face, his brow furrowed and his mouth puffed out in a pout.

Tsuna looked up suddenly with an intense look in his eyes that startled Lumiere, "Lumie-chan," his voice was serious, something that Lumiere didn't expect, "why do you call me Dame-kun instead of Tsuna?"

Wait? What?

Lumiere could feel her left eye twitching at his question. _Really_,of all the things to ask her. She did feel some amusement at how long it took him to ask, though, since it seemed to have been bothering him for a while.

"You never corrected me at the beginning and by the time we became friends your nickname stuck," she informed him blandly.

Tsuna fell over and Lumiere was surprised to see a giant sweat drop on the back of his head. Huh, so those things do happen. She'd never seen or done one, so it's a bit surprising.

Tsuna hurriedly got up and banged his head on the table, brown eyes filled with exasperation, "That's the reason! Because I didn't introduce myself!" he deflated and banged his head on the table when she nodded. Why? Why him?

Tsuna was so silly at times. Looking at the head banging brunette she thought, with no small amount of dark humor, that at least Tsuna's bullies gave him one good deed: strong pain intake.

Lumiere, seeing the little pity party that Tsuna was going through, got a wicked idea and with a hidden smirk, told him, "If you can get at least a seventy-five on Minamoto-sensei's test I will stop calling you Dame-kun and call you Tsuna instead, agreed?"

Tsuna looked like Christmas came early when he registered what she said. Eyes twinkling - and wasn't that _scary_ - he nodded ferociously. But then what she said _really_ kicked in and he went in a slump.

While Tsuna's grades had undoubtedly gone up, he still consistently failing. Though going from a fifteen to a fifty-seven in just a few weeks was impressive, it was still an 'F'. So Lumiere's score of seventy-five, two grades ahead of what he was currently scoring seemed nigh impossible.

"Don't worry Dame-kun," Lumiere smiled, a smile that Tsuna has never seen before, and something in his chest fluttered, "I'll help you."

Tsuna felt a shiver travel down his spine. He had a bad feeling about this.

Tsuna grinned happily as he turned in his test paper to Minamoto-sensei. He had a bandage on his cheek and other small scrapes and bruises. When Lumie-chan said she would help, he didn't expect her to go Spartan on him. She pulled out this gun from nowhere and started shooting at him. Rubber bullets for when he got a question wrong and real bullets when he wasn't paying attention. Needless to say, Tsuna started paying attention and did his absolute best.

Taking the test was surreal for Tsuna. He could answer so many questions. Sure there were a few he didn't get and more he was sure was wrong but Tsuna felt confident that he met Lumiere's quota.

Sensei took a cursory glance at the test. "Very good Sawada-kun," he praised. Tsuna blushed, embarrassed at the genuine praise in Minamoto-sensei's voice.

"Thank you, sensei. Lumie-chan helped me study," Tsuna wouldn't take any credit. Had it not been for his friend he never would have managed.

Sensei's eyebrows rose, "Taiyou-chan? She's been helping you?" at Tsunas nod sensei grinned, "You've got a good friend there, Sawada-kun." Tsuna knew that and he still couldn't believe that the French girl had become his friend. Him, Dame-Tsuna.

He went outside the classroom as class was officially over to wait for her. Lumiere had cleaning duty today, so it would be a while before she got out.

"Hey, look over there it's _Dame-Tsuna_!" Tsuna looked over and saw some of his year mates pointing at him, dread beginning to pool in his stomach. He hasn't encountered his bullies since becoming friends with Lumie-chan.

They walked over to him, and Tsuna could feel the conditioned response he had to them: stay still and don't run.

"H-hi, "he stuttered.

One of them wrapped his arm around Tsuna's shoulder and leaned heavily on it, almost causing Tsuna to stumble, "Dame-Tsuna, I don't have any money for the arcade. Give me yours."

"N-no."

"Huh? Did Dame-Tsuna just _deny us_?" another one said mockingly.

"He must be getting arrogant since that new girl started hanging around him."

"What was her name...Taiyou right? The one that took pity on our pathetic Dame-Tsuna," Tsuna flinched at the last set of words, feeling the little confidence he'd managed to build up go down the drain. Lumie-chan was his friend, right? She didn't hang out with him because she _pitied_ him, right? Tsuna shook his head inwardly. What was he thinking, this was Lumie-chan, his first friend that scared off his bullies and turned out to be kind of a sadist and teased him with his nickname, but she was _still_ his friend.

A seed of doubt was planted deep within his mind.

The kid leaning on his shoulder felt Tsuna's flinch and grinned maliciously, "You didn't know? _Everyone_ knows that the only reason the new girl is your friend is because she feels sorry for you."

"T-that's not t-true!" curse his voice for stuttering, even Tsuna was beginning to doubt.

"What are you idiots doing?"

Tsuna and the bullies flamed over at the entrance where Lumiere had just walked out from, scowl on her face and hands tightening on the straps of her bag.

The boys faces - sans Tsuna - paled at the sight of her. In the months that she's been here, Lumiere has made a reputation for herself. She wasn't afraid to fight others and didn't take any crap from anyone and had somehow become quite popular with the rest of female population in school.

The boys fled, leaving Tsuna and Lumiere. "What was that about Dame-kun?" Lumiere asked, walking over to him.

Tsuna smiled weakly, "Nothing really." They began walking towards Tsuna's house.

Lumie narrowed her eyes at him, knowing that he was lying, but decided not to push. He would tell her when he was ready.

"How did the test go?"

"I think I made a seventy-five" Tsuna replied beaming.

"That's good."

There was no school the next day, being a holiday, and both Tsuna and Lumiere decided to hang out at the park.

They sat on the swings, both of them swaying a little. They had been talking when Lumiere suddenly jumped, much to Tsuna's shock and confusion.

Lumiere did a back flip, landing lightly on her feet, her gun already out and posed for attack in front of her, both hands gripping the handle.

Where she had been before stood a crouched Hibari, his steel grey eyes narrowed. His steel tonfa were out, the one in his right hand smashed into the sand leaving a small crater of the grainy substance.

"Hhhhiiiiiiiieeeeee!" Tsuna shrieked as he took in his sempai. What was he _doing_ here?

"Herbivore," Hibari greeted, straightening out, coolly glancing at Tsuna before turning his attention to the female in front, anticipation subtly lining his body at the possible fight.

No one had dodged his attacks in a long, long time.

Lumiere smirked wickedly. She'd sensed that the future cloud guardian had been stalking her ever since that night and had been wondering when he would make his move. Her blood was already beginning to quicken in response to the future fight, "You must be Hibari Kyoya."

Hibari didn't answer as he dashed forward, his right tonfa aimed at Lumiere's head. She brought her gun up, blocking the attack with the barrel of her gun, kicking out her left foot out.

Hibari jumped back, the kick missing him by centimeters, before striking again.

He swung the weapon at her left side, but Lumiere anticipated it and jumped to the side, firing a shot just close enough to graze the skin of his cheek.

His eyes narrowed at her disrespect of his skill. She would not aim to wound intentionally.

"I'll bite you to death."

He raced towards her, much faster than before and managed to strike her side, smirking viciously as she skidded against the ground on her feet.

Lumiere coughed lightly as the sand rose in a cloud around her, eyes never leaving the other. That had hurt, but the pain was already fading due to the quickness of her flame. She smirked, "Sorry, I'm not into that kind of stuff."

Off to the side, Tsuna face palmed.

She got the impression that if glares could kill she would be dead now, judging by the lethal glare her opponent was giving her.

This time Lumiere rushed towards him, Hibari meeting in a clash of steel as their weapons of choice met. However, Hibari had two weapons and while Lumiere's gun was blocking his left tonfa, his right went rushing towards her. Left with no choice and unable to dodge fast enough, she brought he left arm to block it, wincing slightly at the pain and reinforcing her muscle and bone cells to withstand the attack without injury.

While in terms of skill they were equal, Kyoya undoubtedly had stronger physical strength while she was faster.

Tsuna stood to the sidelines wringing his fingers as his best friend and sempai fought. He was in awe at his friend; she was easily keeping up with Hibari despite the age and height difference. But still... scary.

After an indefinite amount of time, they began to tire. Their moves, which Tsuna could barely see before, were now visible.

Hibari thrust one of his tonfa at Lumiere. She jumped on it and forced the metal rod down, her foot keeping it there. Hibari's other tonfa came straight for her throat and settled there, while Lumiere's gun rested right on his heart. Both were close, panting in exhaustion and blood thirsty grins on their face.

On some unspoken command they separated, Lumiere getting off his tonfas and removing her gun, Hibari settling down a few steps away tonfa resting at his side.

They stayed quiet a few minutes, measuring the other while Tsuna stood in the background.

"...Carnivore," Hibari grudgingly acknowledged.

Lumiere grinned widely, "You're not so bad yourself."

Hibari grunted, turning around to make his leave, "I expect you to be better when you join Nami-chu, carnivore, or I'll bite you to death."

Still grinning Lumiere turned around to Tsuna, "Dame-kun."

"That was amazing!" Tsuna burst out, rushing towards his friend, "But you shouldn't fight like that," he scolded, "but I can't believe you fought Hibari-sempai to a draw."

Lumiere watched in amusement as Tsuna went back and forth between scolding and amazement, "Tsuna," he snapped to attention, "breathe." He blushed, scratching the back of his head. Unable to resist she pet the fluffy brown locks, cooing at the adorable pout he gave her.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. Some of those moves looked like they really hurt.

"No worries, Dame-kun. I'm made of stronger stuff."

He pouted again and she laughed.

The big red '70' glared at him from the marked white test paper. Sighing Tsuna placed the sheet down. Lumie-chan wouldn't stop calling him Dame-kun, now.

The paper was swiped from his desk suddenly. Eyes widening in alarm he glanced up half expecting it to be his friend, but instead it was the bullies from two days ago.

"What's this?" the ringleader sneered, "a _70_? How did you cheat, Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna reached for the test paper, panicked. The rest of the class watched, some agreeing with the bullies words, saying there was no way that Dame-Tsuna could have gotten such a score.

Blushing in humiliation, Tsuna once again futilely reached for his paper, but the bully lifted it out of his reach, "I got that score fair and square. I studied really hard with Lumie-chan!"

The ringleader spoke up again, "Taiyou probably faked the entire thing. Did you forget, Dame-Tsuna, that she's only staying with you out of pity?"

Tsuna flinched at his words. They rang true in his head, his doubts and fears rushing to the forefront as the rest of the class murmured in agreement.

"You idiots never learn do you?" Lumiere said from the door, her acid green eyes narrowed at them, fists balled at her sides.

The bullies gulped along with the rest of the class at the glare she aimed at them.

"Taiyou," bully #1 spat, standing his ground. He was so _tired_ of the new girl strutting around all arrogant and stuff, as if she was the top dog. It was sickening.

Lumiere's glare intensified. Sweat started dripping down the bully's face and he started shaking.

"This isn't over!" the bully said, fleeing.

Tsuna, who had stayed quiet during the exchange, picked up his paper. "Lumie-chan," he started hesitantly.

Lumiere grabbed his hand and tugged him out of the room. "Dame-kun, don't believe anything that those bastards say," Tsuna gasped at the bad language. He's never heard her curse before.

"Lumie-chan?"

"I heard what they said. Dame-kun, I'm your friend because I want to be, _not_ because I pity you," she told him strongly. Tsuna looked into her green eyes and saw it, the friendship for him and anger directed at the other boys.

Tsuna smiled lightly, "I know Lumie-chan." He did now. He wouldn't doubt his friend again.

Lumiere nodded. She reached over and Tsuna thought she was going to pull him in a one armed hug. Instead she punched down on his head, hard.

Tsuna knelt down, "Owowowowow-" he glanced up at her, tears in the corner of his eyes. "What was that for?" he whined.

Lumiere glared darkly at him, "That's for doubting me."

Tsuna cried little waterfalls at her answer. Why was it always him?

* * *

AN: Well that's a wrap. :3 This took a while, but it's done :3 and guess what, only two more chapters till Reborn comes :3 YAY! This was written on my iphone and is not beta'd so I apologize for any mistakes. I think I got them all, but I probably missed some.

**Tsuna's Bullying:** I know some of you are probably wondering as to why I keep going back and mentioning Tsuna's bullying. The fact is, as far as im aware the bullying has been happening since Tsuna was in Pre-K (or whenever he started getting a social life. remember his essay?). Despite Lumie's appearance this is not just going to go away. His bullying has been happening with no one stopping the bullies for years. In a way you can consider the bullying the problem of the introduction arc.

**Tsuna's Grades:** It will take a lot longer for Tsuna's grade to go from extremely low F's to even a passing grade. Plus, Lumie doesn't want to take Reborn's fun away from him :3

BTW, THANK YOU ALL THAT REVIEWED! UNKNOWN SUN ALMOST HAS 200 REVIEWS! YOU ARE ALL INCREDIBLY AWESOME!

The guessing game for Roses mafia connection is still going on. Get it right and you get a sneak preview of the next chapter :3 Three people have gotten it right, so it's not impossible :3 Its not anyone from Vongola or Dino's family! That's your only hint :3

Tell me what you thought of this chapter! I always love hearing from you guys :3


	13. Introduction Arc: Part 13

Summary:_ OC SI. Dying, an orphaned girl from the real world finds herself reincarnated in the KHR world as the unknown daughter of Reborn. She didn't intend to change anything when she realized where she was. However, fate seems to be against her as she encounters the future Don before Reborn arrives and she inadvertently changes the plot. 'Oh well. I guess I'll just have to wing it!'_

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. Enough said.**

**Sorry this chapter is not Beta'd**

**Chapter 12: Swimming lessons and Sasagawa Kyoko**

* * *

"Since schools over lets go to the beach"

School was out for summer break and Lumiere and Tsuna were hanging out as they always were now a days. They were at the ice cream shop in Namimori's food district, Tsuna licking at a vanilla cone -Lumiere snorted when she saw the 'boring' flavor- and Lumiere eating a coffee flavored scoop -Tsuna made the universal 'eww' face much to Lumies amusement- inside the shop, unwilling to go outside and face the heat.

Tsuna startled and turned from his cone to her, sticky white drops around his mouth from his cold treat. "The beach?..." he thought for a moment. He's never been to the beach before. It sound nice but- "I can't swim" he admitted, blushing. He waited for the teasing his friend was sure to do.

Lumiere didn't do that though. Instead she took one long considering look at him. She forgot that Tsuna didn't know how to swim. Wasn't there a filler on this or something?

"I'll teach you then" Lumiere really wanted to go to the beach, having never been there in either of her lives. And if she was changing something -again- then it could only be for the better. Besides how could learning how to swim change things?

Still blushing, Tsuna nodded. When he entered jr. high there would be a swim gym class. Although failure is not a stranger to him, he has learned that being better is much more satisfying and the thought of getting an F when he's been doing so good made his stomach unsettle. Plus...he wanted to go to the beach too.

Lumie smiled that smile, the one that made shivers run up Tsunas spine, the same one she got before she brought out the guns.

Just what had he gotten himself into?

Verde looked up from his computer, a deep crown on his face as his adopted niece walked into the room, hair bouncing in its curly spiky glory and green eyes serious. Sighing he pushed a few keys to save his progress and then gave his full, undivided attention to her.

She smiled - more like smirked, and wasn't she looking more and more like Reborn - at his actions and took a seat next to him.

They both kept quiet, waiting for the other to break. Lumiere captured a random curl and started twirling it around her finger, green eyes mischievous as she stared into Verdes own green eyes.

Verde finally sighed, giving up. He had data to test and wasting time has never been a strong point of his. "What is it?"

Lumiere grinned brightly, from winning Verde had no doubt. "Can I bring Dame-kun over tomorrow?"

Verde startled lightly, but not enough for the other to notice. He has been anticipating this since the beginning of Lumieres friendship with the Sawada boy, but he honestly expected her to ask sooner.

"Fine. As long as he stays away from my lab" and by extension me.

Lumiere beamed brightly and after an excruciating hug -_letgoletgo_!; _never_!- she left the arcobaleno to his relative solitude.

Instead of going back to his work Verde sat in his chair, contemplating the last few months.

When he relocated -he refused to call it fleeing- to Namimori he didn't expect much, wait a few months, enroll his darling niece into the Japanese school system then move back steadily towards France when the Vargas Family got close or was lead astray.

That was the initial plan. Verde didn't think, that with Lumieres social awkwardness and inability to trust others, that she would connect with someone in the short amount of time they were going to be here.

It didn't turn out that way.

Instead, Lumiere with her unpredictability -something she did not inherit from Reborn- managed to connect with another child her age. Not that Verde could fault her; it is rather difficult to deny a sky. From what he's observed and heard, Sawada Tsunayoshi seems to be a very powerful sky. But did she have to become friends with the CEDEF leaders son?

Already Verde has had to ward of members of the second Vongola from finding them and learning of Lumiere. The last thing he needed was for her to be on Vongolas -and thus Reborns- watch list.

Moving here turned out to be the right course of action, despite the downs that accompanied it.

Verde smirked softly as he turned back to the computer, pushing a few keys as he relaxed into his chair.

Yes, things were looking up.

"When you are in the water paddle your feet so that you can keep upright instead of sinking" Lumiere instructed Tsuna, holding him upright in the deeper end of the pool so that he wouldn't sink.

Tsunas face was flushed a dark red, looking everywhere but at her. Lumiere resisted the urge to smile as Tsuna averted his eyes, knowing the reason that he was being so nervous. The yellow bikini -a bit more modest then average- showed off her developing body and Tsuna was at the age where puberty was beginning to kick in and girls were now something more then girls.

It was rather cute.

Lumiere could feel the underwater waves Tsunas paddling was causing and slowly let him go, watching him closely as he managed to stay afloat, only sinking a few centimeters. "Very good Dame-kun" she praised and Tsuna shot her a shy smile, using a second later when he realized he was looking at her again.

Lumiere giggled. "Ok, now that you can float let's try the ready stroke" she floated a little father away from him and brought her arms up. "Move your arms like this" she rotated her arms in front of her, then floated the rest of her body so that Tsuna could see her feet, "and just like how you float, paddle your feet to help your arms propel you forward" she said, then demonstrated so that Tsuna could see.

Tsuna nodded and then proceeded to butcher up the breast stroke so bad that Lumiere was tempted to bring out the big guns aka the rifle.

So after hours of practice, encouragements -though Tsuna was pretty sure they were insults- and "HIES!" Tsuna could doggy paddle with the best of them and do a somewhat tolerable breast stroke.

Lumiere grinned with grim satisfaction.

All in a hard days work.

Sasagawa Kyoko was perhaps the kindest person in Nami-sho, at least according to the majority of the students and staff. With her orange hair and kind brown eyes, it wasn't very surprising that many boys in their last year or the year ahead of them were interested.

Tsuna has never, to Lumieres knowledge been around the girl, so there was no crush at the moment. However-

She glanced at her friend who was stuttering and blushing in front of the future sun guardians sister after falling into her. Tsunas clumsiness made a ferocious comeback at the most unexpected of times.

They were at the new cake shop that just opened, trying out a new flavor of cake on their weekly sweet treat spree. The both of them had a window seat that was fortunately against the wall for Lumiere. She hates leaving her back open and would rather sit against the wall.

Lumiere was wearing an army green tank top with black short shorts that stopped two inches above her knees, thick black sandals and black arm warmers. Her waist length hair was pulled into a high pony tail where her black hair fell down in spiked curls down her back, a few stands trailing over her shoulders, her curly black side burns bared for everyone to see.

Tsuna, sitting across from her, or standing next to her since his failed attempt to stand up was wearing his usual summer fare. An orange and white striped shirt and tan cargo shorts and black tennis shoes. His normally spiky hair was getting messed from all the hand rubbing it's receiving from embarrassment and his honey brown eyes were glued to the floor. His half eaten German chocolate cake thankfully was still on the table and not on the floor.

Kyoko wore a form fitting white shirt and pink knee length skirt with a small pink cross body purse and pink ankle length sandals. Her short hair had a heart clip to pin back her bangs from her eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry Sasagawa-san" Tsuna stuttered out, rubbing the back of his head, embarrassed.

Kyoko had a look of confusion on her face as Tsuna apologized to her before smiling. "You're Sawada-kun aren't you?" Tsunaooked up from the floor. "I knew it!" she exclaimed, "it's nice to meet you. You don't have to apologize; neither of us were injured and my cake is still while" she showed them the large slice of a lady Baltimore cake with rich buttercream frosting and pink rose design.

Watching the duo and Tsuna stumble in her presence, Lumiere decided to intervene. "Sasagawa-san would you like to join Dame-kun and I?"

"Ah is it alright?"

Lumiere rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't have offered if it wasn't." Tsuna frowned at her, but didn't say anything.

Kyokos smile widened as she happily plopped on the last available chair at their table with a cheerful "thanks." She was about to take her first bite of her cake when halfway to her mouth, she paused. "I'm sorry" she apologized to Lumiere, "I don't know your name. My name is is Sasagawa Kyoko."

Lumiere stopped nibbling on her mille-feuille -so good- and turned towards the other girl. "Taiyou Lumiere"

She nodded like Lumiere had told her she was Japan's president. "It's nice to meet you. Are you the foreign student that came a few months ago?"

'Cake' Lumiere whined but answered Kyokos questions. "Yes. I transferred over from France with my uncle"

"Are you half French?" Kyoko asked.

"Yea. My dad moved to France due to his job and met my mother then they had me. They died when I was one and I ended up in foster care till my the authorities got ahold of my uncle and he took me in a few months ago." so it was a stretch of what really happened but all paperwork would back the story and it was kind of what happened. Kinda.

She gasped, hands over her mouth. "I'm so sorry" she said and gave Lumiere a hug. At least they were next to each other so their desserts didn't get squished.

Lumiere sat frozen for a moment before slowly, hesitantly, put her own arms around the girl. It has been a long time since someone hugged her and not the other way around. It felt nice.

"Um...what happened?" Tsuna asked as he just came back from the restroom.

Both girls glanced up at him before smiling secretively at one another.

It was the start of a beautiful friendship.

"Nothing Dame-kun/Sawada-san"

Glancing nervously between the both of them Tsuna finally sat down and ate the last bit of his marble cake.

**Later~~**

"It was nice meeting you!" Kyoko exclaimed, holding her box of leftover cake as she said good bye.

"Same here!" Tsuna said, blushing. Kyoko-chan -she told him to call her that- was so cute! He finally understood why all his sempai and peers were crushing on her. "Bye Kyoko-chan!"

Lumiere lazily waved her own goodbye to the girl next to Tsuna.

It hadn't been a bad way to spend the day. Kyoko wasn't all that bad, but -Lumiere winced- she was too cheery. Happy go lucky. Whatever it was called. It kind of grated on her nerves.

But Dame-kun liked her -not that that was surprising- so Lumiere tolerated her. Kyoko wasn't that bad but she was just so obvious to things that it was exhausting.

Had she always been like this in the anime? If she was Lumiere doesn't remember.

Glancing from the corner of her eye at her friend, Lumiere wasn't surprised to see one of Tsunas happy-place smiles that made the world seem a little brighter on his face.

"I guess it is true that boys always go after girls like their mom"

"Huh?" Tsuna uttered, his grin replaced with a confused frown.

Oops. Did she say that out loud?

"Kyoko-chan" Lumiere said, placing her hands in her shorts pocket, "she acts a lot like mama, almost identical really"

Tsuna shook his head, "not that. What do you mean when you said boys go after girls like their moms? I don't like Kyoko-chan" he realized what he said and how it sounded, "not like that that" he am ended blushing

Lumiere hummed in disagreement. Tsunas crush on Kyoko was legendary back in her original world. There were few that topped it seeing as how it was assumed that they go together in the future.

"I'm being serious!" Tsuna sputtered.

"Mmmhmm. I believe you Dame-kun" Lumiere drawled, already turning around and walking away.

Tsuna hurried to catch up, scrambling after her. "Lumie-chan!" he whined.

"Come on Dame-kun"

* * *

AN: Another chapter done :3 I didn't really like this chapter and got tired of writing this half way :( I'm rather tired of writing these fillers but there are at least two to three chapters before the main plot line starts and Reborn arrives. I'm debating on skipping it, but every time I think about it I end up convincing myself to keep going.

Kyokos been introduced. Bet you guys didn't expect that. Probably thought I would be Takeshi or Ryohei. Not happening till the main story starts, but they might have a paragraph of two before then, if only to mention them.

BTW I realize that I've been very unfair to my anon reviewers, and for that I am very sorry. I reply to the logged in group but I never reply to yours :( So here are my responses :3

**Guest: **Thanks! I'm glad that you found US! Reborn is coming next chapter so there isn't a long wait anymore XD Lets just say there intro is going to be interesting :3 And you're making me blush :) thanks for commenting :3

**Manami Uchiha:** Thanks! :3 I'm glad that you loved it XD Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for commenting :3

**This is AMAZING: **Thank you! I'm glad that you like US! Here's the next chapter :3 Thanks for commenting :3

**Guest:** A bit creped out by the update or die comment but it means you like this so I'm happy:3 thanks for commenting :3

**Nobody: **Thanks! Heres the next chapter hope you liked it :3 thanks for commenting :3

**Thank you everyone who commented, favorited or alerted this fic! You are all amazing and I LOVE YOU!**

The Guessing game is still going on. If you can figure out what connection Rose (Lumies mom) has to the mafia you get a sneak preview of the next chapter :3 As a hint its not Vongola or Cavallone ;3

BTW I was looking through KHR fics for SI and I found this amazing story by **the eternal scribe** called** The Difference between reality and Fantasy**. A girl from the real world is reborn as the son of our favorite Hitman. If you're interested go check it out! I recommend it :3 There is also **Quid Pro Quo** by **Shantique**. Its also very interesting :3 It was recommended by Dae of the Past and I really enjoyed it :3

For a non-SI Oc fic I would recommend **The Arcobaleno's Sky** by **Chibi Phantomknight.** Its really good :3

As always I apologize for any mistakes you may find. I wrote this on my iPhone then transferred it and autocorrect hates me :(

Leave a comment for me before you leave please ;3 they make me really happy and writing crazy :3


	14. Introduction Arc: Final

_Summary: OC SI. Dying, an orphaned girl from the real world finds herself reincarnated in the KHR world as the unknown daughter of Reborn. She didn't intend to change anything when she realized where she was. However, fate seems to be against her as she encounters the future Don before Reborn arrives and she inadvertently changes the plot. 'Oh well. I guess I'll just have to wing it!'_

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. Enough said.**

**Not Beta'd :(**

**Chapter 13- Beaches, Birthdays, Baseball, Halloween and the Attack**

* * *

Could anyone ever feel more content then laying on the soft sandy beach, soaking up much needed vitamin D and in general relaxing?

I rubbed my cheek into the blanket as I -for a lack of a better word- cuddled into its softness as the sand underneath moved to accommodate me.

After two weeks of training and practice I finally deemed Tsuna ready enough to head to the beach for a day of sun.

'And it paid off to' I thought watching Tsuna swim in the water.

Seeing Dame-kun distracted by the water I got onto my feet and stealthily as I could -being that I was in clear view of everyone- made my way towards him, walking in the hot harsh sand and then swimming in the much cooler water.

My actions caught the attention of some of the other vacationers and I could feel them watching as I went right behind the obvious brunet.

Wait for it...

Almost there...

**GOTCHA**!

"HHHHHIIIIIIIIEEEE!"

Tsuna jumped and fell with a splash as he screamed bloody murder in surprise.

I arranged my face to show nothing but innocence but the accusing glare Tsuna was giving me said he didn't buy it. So my facade broke.

I laughed and clutched my stomach; the look on his face. It was lucky he was in the shallower part of the beach. Tsuna was crouched on the ocean floor, hands spread behind to keep his balance and legs spread apart.

For a second I marveled. Had this been when we first met or even two weeks ago he would have clumsily fell into the oceans shallow water and freak out. Now he wasn't as clumsy and was moderately graceful.

Somewhat.

Just goes to show how much of an awesome teacher I am.

And how fast Tsunas learning curve is.

Those future victories I remember don't seem so improbable anymore.

"What was that for Lumie-chan!" he whined.

I laughed. "That's what you get for not paying attention Da-me-ku-n"

He pouted and got up, washing the sand on his hands with the oceans water.

I moved to the side fast as he tried splashing me with water. Seeing his look of concentration was exhilarating. "Stay still" he ordered.

Sticking my tongue out childishly I shook my head. Seeing him ready for another wave I ran, Tsuna following clumsily behind me.

Grinning, I ran even faster, already planning my retaliation.

Dame-kun won't know what hit him!

~~  
There is something to be said about celebrating the day of your birth.

In my previous life, being an orphan and friendless meant that I never had a birthday party. Well I could have, but throwing one for _yourself_ by _yourself_ is just depressing.

In my current life, in contrast to my previous one I've had quite a few. My first party when I was with my mother, my eighth year (as I was in bad shape for my seventh when Verde-Ojisan found me) and up with Verde-Ojisan and his strange but useful gifts.

Compared to my previous life this life is a blast and that much more fulfilling.

And this year was already showing to be better as I had more people to celebrate it with; Tsuna, Verde-Ojisan, Kyoko, Hana (who I surprisingly really like) and Nana.

It was exciting!

I was being guided my two female friends to the place where my party was going to be held. Everyone was going to be there, even Verde, who was becoming more and more hermit like since we moved here.

He didn't want to have to explain why he was an infant to anybody, but luckily we managed to work out a simple but effective- though highly improbable to anyone with common sense- cover story to explain why he is the way he is. Using his occupation as a scientist we are going to say that during his research into aging he messed up and turned into an infant with all his mental and physical abilities.

Unorthodox? Yes. Effective? Surprisingly so.

There was nothing do far today that I didn't like except for one thing.

The only thing I did t like was the cloth tied behind my head as it effectively blinded me.

While I had extremely effective instincts via genetics, that only went toward living things. Blindfolded and unable to see, I was literally an ungrateful infant, unable to tell when there was something around me unless it moved.

"We're almost there Lumie-chan" Kyoko said soothingly from my left, holding my hand as she guided me through the streets.

"I'm sure she's alright Kyoko. She probably finds you're babying annoying" Hana said from her right, also guiding her. But unlike Kyoko, Hanas hand was on the upper part of her arm instead of holding hands. She said it was to childish for her.

...Didn't She break out when she was around kids?

I smirked. Wonder what she will do when she meets Ojisan?

From the sounds and the ridiculously strong smells we passed, If I had to guess we were heading towards Namimori park.

Both girls let go of me and Kyoko slipped behind me. I could feel the unhindered wind against my covers face and some of the grass against my sandal clad feet.

Normally I wouldn't wear anything like what I have on, I don't even own most of what I'm wearing, but Kyoko and Hana were forces to be reckoned with and I was forced, against my will, to wear this. I had my own black tank top but over it was Hana's thin white short sleeve jacket that stopped an inch below my developing chest Kyokos Styrofoam green skirt (under which I had a pair of black short shorts) that stopped an inch above my knees as well as a pair of sandals in the same color, the stringy kind that tie around your ankles.

The clothes were uncomfortable, both because I just didn't wear these kind of things and the fabric was just plain itchy. My tolerance for other fabrics has gone up, but the expensive kind still felt best on my skin. As it were I hope the party won't be long, or at least that the others would let me shed some of this for my regular clothes.

"We're here" Kyoko chirped, and I closed my eyes so the sun wouldn't blind me as she removed the blindfold. Opening them a second later I saw the set up and everyone there.

There was a thick white blanket laid out on the grass, covering a large portion of the area. On top were four large picnic baskets over flowing with food and some plastic plates and utensils and a small pile of wrapped presents. Next to one of the baskets was Nana, wearing a white shirt with pink flower designs on the side and a long pink skirt. She was smiling up at me.

Sitting a few feet away from her was Verde, dressed as he usually was with his white lab coat and baby sized green dress shirt and black pants and shoes. His spiky hair barely topped the basket next to him and I clamped down my urge to laugh. He had a half smirk smile on his face.

Tsuna was standing to the side, a large, but shy smile on his face and was the one closest to me besides Kyoko and Hana. He was wearing an orange shirt with a white '27' on it and some jean shorts. "Happy birthday Lumie-chan" he said earnestly.

"Thank you Tsuna" honey brown orbs widened at the utterance of his name before a bright -and though he doesn't know it- powerful smile aimed right at me. My chest felt heavy for a moment, but it past moments later when he looked away.

What was that? I brought my hand to my chest, flattening over the skin above my heart. Could it- no Lumie. Don't even go there. It was just something you ate. Nothing more, nothing less.

Thoughts over I looked at Tsunas whose 'smile of fluffiness' had been replaced with a sordid frown. I smiled lightly at him and that relaxed him.

"Let's go Lumie-chan" Kyoko started pulling me on my arm, dragging me towards the blanket. I didn't mind, the smell coming from those baskets is mouth watering. Yay! No takeout!

"happy birthday Lumie-chan! I hope you're hungry!" Nana said as I sat on the blanket, opening one of the deliciously smelling baskets.

"Yeeeeeessssssss!"

Everyone started laughing.

"Thanks for coming ojisan"

Verde tilted his glasses up with a finger. "It's no problem. I just get to study how everyone reacts to thinks" but really just you went unsaid by the green haired infant.

I felt a grin stretch out on my face and before he could react I grabbed him and hugged him. Only for a moment though.

"Here" Hana handed me one of the plates and some silverware and napkins. While averse and I had my moment they were passing out everything.

I took it and thanked her, which she waved off.

Nana started passing around the food; ham and cheese sandwiches, miso soup, sushi (from Takesushi, guess I did get takeout after all), nikujaga (Japanese beef stew), a salad and a few other things that I didn't recognize along with perhaps the most noteworthy item of all- the decadent tiramisu cake, whose decadent smell wafted and made my tongue drool with want.

"Shall we?" Nana said smiling, holding up her plate. As one everyone digger in, making the appropriate sounds in response to the delicious food as we pigged out- with manners.

On my second plate I felt something brush against my senses and tensed. I relaxed when I identified who it was.

Hana Verde and Tsuna were the only ones that noticed my preparing another plate.

"Lumie-chan?" Tsuna asked questionably, one hand holding his plate steady in his lap and the other holding his fork halfway to his mouth.

I made a 'be silent' sound. Smirking when he complied and ignoring the questioning glances from the other two, I carried the extra plate filled with only Japanese cuisine (minus the sushi) and a fork over to the tree line, and looked up.

There, sitting against the trunk on a rather high branch was Hibari, dressed in his disciplinary outfit since summer school was going on at Nami-chu.

"Carnivore-kun" I greeted, tilting my head forward.

He grunted. "Hn"

"Taking an afternoon nap?" I teased.

He glared, his steel grey eyes darkening as his metal tonfa appeared in his hands. "Be quiet or I'll bite you to death"

I grinned and offered him the plate of food as a peace offering. After staring at it a few minutes he jumped down and took it before jumping back up.

I ignored Tsunas screech of "HHHHIIIIEEEE! Hibari-sempai is here!"

Nodding at the skylark one more time I turned headed back towards the others.

I was both surprised and pleased at him being here.

Ever since our first fight we've been sparring (though he would call it fighting) every other day. Most of the time it either ended in a draw or it got late and I called it off, though there have been a few concise victories on both our parts.

My technique and strength have improved but I still have to reinforce my arms with my sun flame to strengthen the muscle cells. He was very strong, and while I managed to block him has dented my guns to the point where they are almost unusable.

I've suffered more than a few glares from Verde because of that.

We spent the next hour eating and chatting until it was time for the cake.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday Lumiere~! Happy birthday to you!" they sang, though Hana and Verde remained quiet throughout the whole thing, only clapping at the end.

Seeing the twelve candles lit up with fire, the flickering flame caressing my face with its warmth, I blew. 'I wish...' the candles went out and small streams of smoke rose from it.

I smirked at everyone.

"What'd you wish for?" Kana asked.

"Hana!" Kyoko chided, "if she tells you it won't come true"

"Present time" Nana clapped her hands.

I looked at the pile of presents. Each one of them grabbed the gift that was theirs and handed it to me. From Kyoko was a pair of brown flat open toe sandals, Hana a package of hair bands since she noticed I push my hair back a lot, Nana a sweater saying "it's going to get cold soon" - not that I would be able to wear it- Verdes gift was at home and Tsuna gave me a little cell phone charm shaped as a sunflower-my favorite flower.

I thanked them all and we spent the rest of the day talking and playing-I somehow got roped into playing hide and seek- until the sun was setting and everyone was ready to leave.

"KYOKO!"

Rushing at full speed was someone I remembered vividly if only because he was so loud. Spiky short white hair, tan skin from spending so much time outside, bandage over his nose and grey eyes wearing a white shirt and gym shorts was Sasagawa Ryohei, the future sun guardian.

Kyoko looked shocked for a moment before saying a hasty good bye and running towards him with a cry of "Oniichan!" Hana left quickly after her.

Hibari had left during cake time. When I offered him a piece he gave it such a looks of disgust before leaving. I guess it was true that he only ate Japanese food.

Verde and I parted ways with the Sawadas and headed home in silence. When we arrived Verde handed me an envelope that had two tickets for Mafia land.

Collonello wouldn't be on the island for a while so he was offering to take me there. Of course, the both of us would have to go incognito.

When I woke up the next day, I ended up having to heal my shoulders and thighs.

I'm never wearing anyone else's clothes again.

~~  
I lay on the roof of the school on my back, gazing at the sky. Tsuna was next to me, munching on a rice all he bought from the cafeteria since he forgot his lunch in his rush to school.

It's been almost two months since my birthday and school started again. There were only a few more months till the year ended and we entered middle school.

I couldn't wait. Elementary had gotten so boring and the jr high curriculum would at least offer a slightly harder challenge. But the main reason I couldn't wait was because I knew that Reborn came in Tsunas first year there. It was something I both dreaded and looked forward to.

I felt Tsunas eyes look at me curiously. "Yes Dame-kun?"

He sputtered at being caught, but calmed a moment later. "You seem anxious lately Lumie-chan"

I "hmmed" in response.

Tsuna frowned, "Lumie-chan"

"You can call me just Lumie you know"

He blushed scarlet and forgot what he was saying.

"We are BFF's" I said, rolling onto my side facing him, resting my in on my right hand. "If it makes you feel better I was raised in a country that doesn't use honorifics like you Japanese do"

"N-no. I can't!" ah, there's that stutter again. I thought I got rid of it already.

Inwardly frowning, I said that if he doesn't something bad would happen.

He didn't freak like I expected him to.

SWISH

CRACK

"HHHHHIIIIIIIEEEEE!" he screamed, startled as a baseball broke through the fence and indented itself just centimeters from Tsunas head against the wall he was leaning against.

He looked at me, then the ball, then me again and I could practically see the thought bubble over his head asking 'did Lumie-chan do that?'

"Ok" he said at last, "I'll call Lumie-chan Lumie-cha- Lumie"

I grinned maliciously and pat his head, felling the soft fluffiness. "About time Dame-kun"

Tsuna pouted and crossed his armed over his chest and turned the other way away from me. Smirking I glanced over the metal fence and saw the future rain guardian rubbing the back o his head as his teammates joked with him, baseball bat in his other hand.

Heh, I wonder if Tsunas gonna think I can make stuff happen like he'll think Reborn can read his mind?

~~  
It was October fourteenth and I was at the Sawada home celebrating Tsunas twelfth birthday. It was only the Nana, birthday boy and I though. Kyoko was in the hospital with Ryohei since he sprained his wrist this morning training and couldn't come. Hana was more Kyokos and my friend then Tsunas and didn't come.

Tsuna was sad, but he cheered up when I asked if my being there wasn't good enough. Though I'm sure that it's only a front, at least at the beginning.

When the fluffy haired brunet realized that he was actually having a party with a friend over I'm sure he really did cheer up. We ate the delicious food mama Nana made, ate the cake -German chocolate as that was his favorite- and opened the presents Nana and I handed to him.

Nana got him a new video game- which nearly had Dame-kun jumping for joy- while I gave him a little Tunafish charm. He gave my gift a funny little looks before smiling and thanking me.

Nana had the phone next to her- she had one of those cordless ones- and would give it a look from time to time when she thought Tsuna and I weren't looking.

It took less than a moment to figure out why, and from the slight narrowing of Tsunas eyes and the tensing of his shoulders, he knew why too. Nana was waiting for Tsunas father to call and wish his son a happy birthday.

I knew of Tsunas dislike of his father, both from my previous life and the onetime Tsuna mentioned him. I can't say I dislike the man, but I can't say I like him. The rational, logical part of me points out that Iemitsu is just protecting his son and that it was in fact fortunate that he was part of Vongola so that he could help Tsuna when he becomes Decimo as well as shield him since he was a candidate- and now the only option.

But the emotional, human side didn't agree, and argued that the blond should be here with his family instead of running an underground organization that could get his family killed.

"If you could wish for something to happen to you, what would it be?" Dame-kun looked confused at the question but gave it some thought.

"If I could be stronger to protect my family and friends...then anything would be worth it" and I could see it, to my own shock. What would make Tsuna win the loyalty of his future guardians, his will, the resolve that helped him. But there was something else, his honey brown eyes, I swear for a second that they flashed orange.

I smirked. Interesting.

"Power comes at a price Dame-kun"

He scratched the back of his head, "I know" then he gave me this stare that made me feel like a little kid. "You stole that line from an anime didn't you?" he accused, puffing up. He deflated a moment later when I smirked unrepentant at him. "What about you Lumie?"

"I would want to be an infant again" he gave a startled look.

"Why?" he asked incredulous. He was probably remembering Verde.

"For no particular reason" he gave me a deadpan stare, but didn't say anything to that.

~~  
Verde dropped his cup of steaming hot coffee as I walked down the stairs, smirk on my lips as his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. I nearly preened, hiding my smirking face beneath the shadow of my fedora.

It was Halloween, and I dressed as the last person my dear _dear_ uncle never thought I would be.

A yellow long sleeved polo shirt with a blue neck tie under an all black suit and dress shoes. I cut my hair- since I could just regrow it- so that instead of the curly black mass it was before it was now spiky, which rested underneath the body of a black fedora with a thick orange ribbon circling around the upper portion.

I looked like a mini adult reborn with green eyes, something that ojisan noticed.

"What do you think?" I twirled where I was.

Verde got his bearing back and flicked his glasses closer to his face. "You look like your father" he commented neutrally.

Right. I forgot the whole rivalry he has going on with his sun counterpart.

Shrugging my shoulders I walked past him and grabbed a green apple off the table in the kitchen and took a bite.

"It's rare to see you out of the labs lately unless I drag you out" I pointed out, "so what are you working on?"

He pulled out a portable tablet that looked a lot like the apple tablets in my previous life only bulkier. "An...acquaintance of mine has asked for something and I've decided to do it"

"What is it?" I was really curious, very rarely did the infant scientist work on something for someone else.

"They need something that can generate all the death flame types and expel it"

Something trickled at the edge of my thoughts but I couldn't place it.

"Hmm...I'm going trick or treating with Dame-kun, Kyoko-chan and Hana-chan"

Verde looked up from his tablet for a second at her before looking back down. "Be back before midnight"

**Namimori Park**  
**7:30 pm~**

Sitting on the swing in one of Namimoris parks was Tsuna, dressed in a black and white striped shirt and ripped jeans with black boots kicking sand up as the swings motions brought him back and forth. A black eye patch crossed his right eye and disappeared into his hair, which was flattened against his head by a red bandana to complete the look. Tsuna thought he looked like the real deal, and his mother agreed. Sadly, Nana was biased and Tsuna really just looked like a really cute kid in the wrong outfit.

"Boo"

"HHHIIIIEEEE!" Tsuna startled and fell off the swing in his haste to get away, hand clamped over his left ear where that whispering voice talked. Face set in a scared expression, brows furrowed but eyes wide and mouth slightly gape as his skin paled a few colors.

Behind the swing where he had just been sitting was another person (male?) wearing a black suit over a yellow shirt with some kind of hat on his head. Tsuna couldn't see the eyes since the majority of his face was shadowed by the hats edge.

"A-ano who a-are you?" Tsuna stuttered out, feeling the blood pumping from his too fast heart heading everywhere. Whoever this person was is scary.

But, his face turned slight thoughtful, there was _something_ about this person that just screamed familiarity, and that they weren't going to hurt him. It was then that Tsuna noticed the curly side bangs, and that the dress shoes on the mans (no girls) feet that made him seem so scarier. And that something was also screaming at him the identity of this person.

"Lumiere?" he asked hesitantly, but saying it just about eliminated all the doubts he had on this person's identity.

Lumiere(?) shifted, and the half of her face that wasn't shadowed showed a frown on her face as a gun appeared from nowhere and leveled at him, not even an inch from his face.

Tsuna backed up a bit and crossed his arms over his face to shield it instinctively, "HIE"ing as he did.

Hearing snickering he looked through the tiny slits between his hands and saw Lumies face, now revealed with the long portion of her gun lifting her hat.

"Evening Dame-kun" she managed out before laughing quietly again, her green eyes filled with mirth, hand covering her mouth.

Tsuna glowered, looking all the more like a kitten that just fell on accident, in other words adorable.

Ignoring his embarrassment-and anger- Tsuna asked with burning curiosity "what are you dressed as?

"A hitman" was the immediate response.

Paling, and losing the color that had been coming back, Tsuna poked just moments away from pulling his hair out. "I know you like guns and all but why a hitman Lumie? Why not a police officer of something?"

Lumiere snorted-elegantly because she never does something that looks bad- and put away her gun somewhere-he didn't know where. "Police officer? Really Dame-kun" he flushes, realizing how foolish that was considering how many laws she's broken, "besides, someone I greatly admire is a hitman, the best in the world actually".

Tsuna...really wasn't sure how to take that. His best friend _admired_ someone who _killed_, who _hurt_ other people for a living? It was rather disturbing but...this was Lumie-chan, his best friend, the one who made the bullies who tormented him away, who tutored him in his studies so much that he was actually passing his classes with an acceptable grade, _his first and best friend_. And despite how small Tsunas still growing social life is, he still considered himself a good judge of character, and Lumie didn't seem evil. Sure she was rough, a bit sadistice and loved torturing him, but she wasnt evil or bad.

And so, Tsuna just accepted this as another one of his friends many quirks.

A few minutes later Kyoko and Hana came together. Kyoko was dressed as fairy; she had a sea blue skirt that stopped at her knees, with rough sparkly clearmaterial over the ruffle skirt, and long sleeved v-neck sea green shirt that connected with the skirt-making it look one piece, that had gold leaves rising up from the hems to the top with more of the clear sparkly material over it, green delicate looking ballerina slippers and her hair was pulled into two small pigtails on either side of her head, held up by green leaf looking bands. In comparison to her best friend, Hana was dressed far simpler; a long grey work skirt with a matching jacket over a ruffled white button up shirt underneath and black half inch heels.

Their costumes were simple but they seemed to suit them.

They headed off to the neighborhood houses after exchanging greeting and compliments and Hana glaring at Tsuna for his question on why she dressed as a business women.

They stopped at many houses, getting lots of candy at each stop-though there was one place that instead of the sweet sugary treats they got dental floss instead. They also saw Hana breaking out into hives every time a younger kid got near her. After a few hours they separated, Kyoko and Hana heading over to Hana's house for a sleepover while Tsuna and Lumie went towards Tsunas house.

Tsuna was gleefully looking at all the candy he received, grinning happily.

He tensed suddenly, and looked towards Lumie and saw that while she looked relaxed, her eyes were alert and focused, looking around, though for what Tsuna didn't know.

Less than a second later, he heard a slight, oh so slight clicking sound that he was putting off as part of his imagination.

And less than half a second after the sound, Lumiere moved. She kicked Tsuna non-to gently to the side and the brunet crashed into the wall.

Dazed, Tsuna laid there a few minutes, and could hear gun shots, grunting, screams, crashes and the likes, though to him it was all filtered.

He doesn't know how long he was in a daze, but he felt himself be picked up, and something cold and metal pressed against his head, and he forced himself to pay attention to what was going on, partly because he was worried for his friend and partly because something was just screaming at him that he better WAKE THE HELL UP.

So that's what Tsuna did, he concentrated, ignoring his throbbing head and looked. And paled. Lumie was between two men both dressed in black suits, both of them having black hair and gripping her arms tightly, guns trained on her. There was another behind her, dressed similarly and practically identical to the other two (triplets?), gun trained on the back of her head.

But it was Lumiere who really got to Tsuna. There was blood dripping from the left side of her forehead down her check and to her clothes. She was hunched over, the left side of her stomach damp with -he pales even further, and felt rage and righteous fury pulsing through his veins- blood, the thick red liquid flowing down her body and into a puddle on the floor. But it was the eyes that really got to Tsuna, while their were sparks of anger in the forefront of her green eyes, there was also a well of concern. Concern for him Tsuna realized.

"-put a gun to this brats head and you would've surrendered" the voice came from behind him, and the metal thing pressed to his head -a gun he realized with horror- banged against his skull to emphasize his point.

Tsuna may not be smart, or clever, or know exactly what's going on, but he did know a few things in that moment. One, he was being held hostage so that Lumie wouldn't-couldn't- fight back. Two he needed to get away so that he could help Lumie. And three, he wanted to protect his friend.

A burning sensation filled him at his last thought, originating from his forehead and spreading all over his body, concentrating more in his hands, just slightly painful though he ignored it.

Tsuna heard the gasps from the people in front of him and saw shock in Lumies eyes as he moved. He forced his head back, knocking the breath out of the man holding him and felt more then heard the bullet come out of the gun that was aimed at his head, the hot piece of metal grazing his cheek when out of some sort of instinct he turned his head just in time to dodge it.

The man holding Tsunas grip slackened and Tsuna escaped, but not before pain erupted into his stomach and he looked down to see red blossom against his black and white shirt.

Everything seemed muted, dulled, as if Tsuna was watching from blurred out glasses and cotton stuffed into his ears.

"Ttsssuuunnnaa!"

Was someone calling him? He managed to focus a second and realized that the burning sensation that covered his body was gone. Lumie was looking at him, panicked and was that years in her eyes?

Tsuna smiled, it was nice seeing his friend, but frowned when he saw how sad she looked. Lumie should always be smiling- or smirking, happy- but never sad.

That was the last thought Tsuna had before blackness took him.

~~  
I looked on in shock as Tsuna collapsed, a pool of blood gathering around him, for all appearances looking dead.

No. _Nonononononono_! This couldn't be happening. Tsuna couldn't be dead.

No, he was still breathing, but it was shallow, a barely there rise of his chest. But it was enough. She could help him. And that was all she needed as she acted.

She brought her foot up and slammed it down on the leg closest to her on the guy to her right, the muscle cells strengthened with her flame, smirking when she heard the satisfying crunch of bone breaking and the painful scream that erupted from the bastard's mouth. He fell, and she narrowly avoided a bullet as it scraped against her upper arm, blood already beginning to well up.

She spun around, her leg still strengthened by sun flames arcing in a circle against the floor, knocking the other man that had been holding her fall.

Pushing more sun flames into the rest of her body, she managed to avoid the next bullet the one behind her shot, this time only managing to slightly burn the skin of her right shoulder.

I saw the gun that the one first one I brought down next to me and grabbed it, shooting at near point blank range into his chest and watched him fall. I shot the other two who were still on the ground, both in the chest.

I heard a click and spun around and saw the last member, the one that had originally been holding Tsuna hostage point his gun right at Tsuna, a look of murderous rage on his face, the suit he wore having a big hole from where Tsunas flamed forehead hit it.

I ran over as quickly as I could-which was fast- and brought the heel of my foot down on his unprotected back, hearing the crunch and accompanying scream as I broke his spinal cord. I kicked his head, watching as he flew straight towards the wall opposite Tsuna and fell unconscious.

That done and knowing that I hadn't a moment to race, I checked on Tsuna and picked him up, spewing him across my back and gasping at the pain that raced across my side from the bullet shot I had earlier.

I ran as if my life depended on it-though it really was Tsunas life- using my flame to produce more blood from the oxygen I inhaled.

It was dangerous, and could cause cellular death inside but I didn't care. All that mattered to me was getting Tsuna to my house, to Verde and his doctor degree and his medical inventions and help.

After what felt like forever I made it home, kicking the door open and screaming Ojisan at the top of my lungs -which came out all raspy from lack of saliva since I was using every ounce of water I had in my body to create more blood.

Verde came rushing out of his lab and paled when he saw us.

"Hurry!" and ran into his lab, screaming at the labs computer to bring up the medical programs he had installed and to put Tsuna on the bed as I followed.

I got the first aid kit, nearly tripping in my haste and dizziness as black danced across my eyes from bloodless and Verdes head snapped towards me and tried healing me first.

"No! Tsuna first" I rasped out, and something in my face or voice must have stopped him from arguing as he nodded and turned back to his male patient and worked on getting the bullet out.

"Luckily it didn't hit any organs" Verde said awhile later, taking his gloves off and holding the silver bullet between tongs placing it in a tray. "He just needs a blood transfusion and plenty of liquids and rest. He has a mild concussion, but it's nothing to worry about."

He took out a needle and some thread, but I grasped his small hands and shook my head. He looked up at me in confusion as I sat next to Tsuna and placed my eyes over his wound and brought up my feeling from earlier and cried.

The tears splashed down my face onto his wound and before Verdes startled eyes, the muscles and skin healed until there wasn't a scratch.

My eyes burned from the strain and I gasped out, falling forward in relief. Tsuna was alive, he was fine, he would come out of this without even a scratch.

Verde hooked up some O blood packs to Tsuna while I collapsed onto the chair. I started concentrating on healing my wounds, but I was exhausted. The fight, the bloodless, the pain and emotional turmoil hit me like a sledgehammer and it was all I could do to sit upright.

I could feel blood seeping through his chair- as the bullet had gone cleanly through me- and concentrated what little focus I had on sending the flame there to heal.

I startled when something cool and soothing pressed against my face and looked over to see Verde cleaning off the blood with a rag, the white washcloth turning a bright red slowly. He did the same for my arm and them took out a vial I recognized.

It was the same vial of tears I gave him years ago, and he dampened a cotton ball with it before brushing it against the cut on my head ad arm and the scrape against my shoulder.

I stayed silent as he took out a pair of scissors and cut around my clothes where the bullet wound was and cleaned it, wincing as he gave a few dabs of alcohol there before pouring the remaining tears onto the wound.

I hissed as I felt the skin close up, and finally relaxed as the exit part of it closed up as well. Unlike with Tsunas the skin where the wound was slightly shiny and a bit paler then the rest of my skin, but not that noticeable.

"Lumiere" I looked up, but could barely focus on the green infant.

I blacked out.

I woke up, and nearly freaked out as i saw a needle sticking out of my arm before remembering where I was. I wasn't in my hidden room waiting to be experimented on, I was at home.

"I was worried" I turned and saw Verde sitting in a chair, bags under his eyes and behind him on a portable bed was Tsuna, also hooked up.

"Ojisan" my voice was still raspy, and it was painful to talk and Verde wordlessly handed over a bottle of water which I drank instantly.

I choked a bit as the water went down my dry throat, and felt the patting of a small hand rubbing my back.

I settled moment later, and gave a grateful, if pained smile at him.

"How's Tsuna?" I croaked out.

"He's fine. He's stable. I called Sawada-san and told her that Tsuna was sleeping over for a few days. She dropped off some of his clothes this morning"

I was relieved. I had completely forgotten Nana.

"What happened?" so I told him, how when we were heading towards Tsunas house we were attacked by four men (quadruplets?), how Tsuna was taken hostage and then escaped and got shot, how I fought and killed them and made my way here.

He listened to all of this then nodded, getting up and heading out, telling me to get some more rest as my. Loos count was still low and I was dehydrated.

When I didn't hear the soft sounds of his shoes scraping against the wooden floor I got up, careful about the needled and IV and blood bag and turned the chair around so that it was facing Tsuna and sat down.

I took in his still slightly pale features, the stillness in which he laid and broke down.

This...this is my fault. I shouldn't have gotten close to Tsuna, should never have put him in danger like I did.

I clenched my fists. Why_? Why was I so weak?_ I train every day, I fight Hibari who is already stronger then the majority of the mafia every week to a draw and swore that would get stronger and still-.

She angrily wiped her tears. Dame-kun is going to want answers when he wakes, answers that she will give him. It's the least she could do after endangering him.

And there was no doubt in her mind that those men were after her. They went straight for her, not even giving Tsuna a glance till the realized they wouldn't be able to get her.

She remembered the utter helplessness she felt when she saw him, dazed and confused with a gun pointed at his head, the smile he gave to her after he was shot and banged her hands on the arm rest.

A while later Tsuna stirred and opened his eyes, blinking dazedly before sitting up straight hurriedly with a cry of "Lumie"

"Morning" I said jokingly. He shipped his head around and slumped in relief when he saw me, something that touched me.

"Lumie" he cried in relief before grabbing me and holding me to him, which was awkward considering our positions. I didn't hug him back. I didn't deserve it.

"Lumie" he asked questionally, leaning back and letting go.

I bowed. "Sawada-san, I apologize for putting your life in danger"

He gave me a shocked look full of confusion. "What do you mean? Lumie it's not your fault they were bad people" he tried consolingly, but I wasn't going to be detoured.

"They were after me and because of your association with me you were injured" I explained.

"Did you make those men come after me?" I shook my head, "then how could it possibly be your fault? You didn't tell them to do it" he said gently and I cried cause those were words I didn't know I needed to hear. He pulled me to him, a bit awkward but rubbed my back and the top of my hair whispering over and over that it wasn't my fault until I stopped.

"Better?" he asked. I nodded still sniffling. "Good" he glanced down at his stomach, "I'm pretty sure I had been shot"

"You were. Ojisan and I healed you" he nodded.

"Does Kaasan know I'm here?" it was my turn to nod and told him what Verde told me. He gave a sigh of relief, before giving me a serious look- one that I have never seen before, actually, this calm Tsuna isn't one I've ever seen before. "Why did those men attack us?"

I hesitated, and he noticed. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" he said gently, but I shook my head.

"No, you deserve to know" I glanced up at him.

_"...What do you know about the mafia?"_

~~  
**Name:** Sawada Tsunayoshi

**DOB:** October 14

**Blood Type:** A

**Parents:** Sawada Nana (Mother)  
Vongola Iemitsu (Father)

**Friends:** Taiyou Lumiere  
Sasagawa Kyoko  
Kurosawa Hana  
Yamamoto Takeshi (possible)  
Sasagawa Ryohei (possible)  
Hibari Kyoya (possible)

**Notes:**

Called Dame-Tsuna because of his previous low GPA and athletic ability. Bears a strong resemblance to Vongola Primo.

Past year his social life has improved by French transfer student Taiyou Lumiere who also happens to be Sawadas best friend. See next page for details.

**Skills:**

•Rudimentary self defense  
•Above average dodging ability  
•Above average running speed

**Iemitsu's note:** My little TUNAfish has a cute adorable girlfriend!

Disregarding that last part, an infant dressed in a small black expensive suit over an orange button up and blue tie smirked as he pet the small green chameleon laying on the brim of the fedora hat with a thick orange ribbon going around it, before placing a paper inside the mailbox of the house that said _Sawada_ before walking away.

Black eyes gleamed as bouncy curly side burns bounced with each step he took away from the home.

'Sawada Tsunayoshi' Reborn thought gleefully as he disappeared into the shadows of the neighborhood.

Reborn, the world's greatest hitman and the sun arcobaleno had finally arrived.

Nothing would ever be the same.

* * *

**AN**: And that's that. This chapter took forever to write, and I'm never ever going to write a chapter this long again! My fingers are cramping so I hope you appreciate the length. Over 7000 words O.o yeah, I know. Even I'm shocked. Heres the next chapter, early just for all of you! I am taking a two week break, maybe longer from this fic though. I need to watch KHR all over again, or at least the first season so I know what to add and what not to add. This is the end of the introduction arc and now we are moving into the Gather the Guardians arc, my version of the Daily life arc :3 You can consider that last part as the prologue to this new arc :3

So Reborn has finally arrived! Yay! No more fillers as we move into the stories plot line! Wahoo!

*Hides* I know I said that Reborn was coming, and he did. I never said that he was going to meet with either Lumie or Tsuna in this chapter.

Tsuna now knows about the mafia before Reborn comes. Wonder how that will effect everything? And how much exactly does he know? XD

Yeah, some of you probably hate me for injuring the two of them, but well, Lumie has been kind of lax in her vigilance toward anything mafia related so there had to be an attack :( don't shoot

Did you guys like the fight scenes? They were a pain to write as I didn't know what exactly to put. Hope it was realistic enough :3

I think I kinda over did it in the whole sun flame use though. Its only going to be for this chapter unless something changes.

This arc is so much different then what I originally planned. Its gone through two different versions before finally setting on whats been written.

**Version 1:** Lumie is not found by Verde but instead travels with Mukuro and the others. Thanks to her knowledge of what's to come she manages to stop Mukuro from destroying Lancias family. News does get out that a female Reborn look alike that is most likely related to the arcobaleno and assassins start to come after her. She flees to Namimori with Mukuro just in time for what should have been the Kokuto arc.

**Version 2:** Lumie travels with Mukuro but separates after a year as to not get involved with their future actions. She becomes an assassin and when injured on a mission is found by Verde who quickly realizes who she is. She ends up staying with him, but then Verde gets sick and she searches for Shamal in order for the doctor to heal him. Shamal ends up taking her as an apprentice and becomes a surrogate uncle. Somehow they move to Namimori just when Reborn arrives.

**Version 3:** Lumie escapes the Estraneo before Mukuro kills everyone and takes the quickest way out of France, which happens to be a boat to Japan. She is picked up by authorities and raised in an orphanage. (Yeah, this one was quickly thrown away).

**Anon Review replies :3**

**LadySkyFlame:**Sorry, that's not right. Good guess though :3 a lot of people seem to think that its him. I cant wait to see what will happen either, just thinking about it is making me grin crazily kufufufu. Thanks for commenting :3

**Royalguest:** Thanks -blushes- im really happy that you liked it :3 Heres the next chapter :3 hope this was fast enough :3 Thanks for commenting :3

**Guest:** Im glad that you liked it :3 I decided to introduce Kyoko now instead of later. Plus...she just kinda snuck in and wouldn't leave no matter how hard I tried. Thanks for commenting :3

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorite, or alerted this fic! You guys are amazing XD Im so happy :3

Since a lot of people liked the fic recs Ive decided to continue :3

**Keeping Your Character** by **Insanity-Red **is a great read. A girl is reborn as a female Lambo. Its funny and I really enjoyed it XD. **Too Much Lemonade** by **Memory25** is also great. **The Guardian Angel** by **AccessBlade** is great as well. If you guys have any fic recs could you tell me please :3 I need things to read :3

Ive written a one shot called **Mafia Prince**. Its a KHR X Hetalia xover. There isn't any pairing, though for those who have seen the anime there is a line that's borderline yaoi, but really that's just hoe Germany and Italy are to me -shrugs-. It would make me really happy if you guys went and checked it out and told me what you guys think :3

**The guessing game is still going on: What is Roses connection to the mafia? Hint: Its not Vongola or Cavallone :3 For those of you who have answered this correctly, heres another one for you :3 this is only for those who have answered right ok! I have a list of names :3 What is Verdes inverntion going to be used for?**

I left quite a few hints as to how Tsuna will react to Reborn when they officially meet. Anyone want to tell me what they think will happen? I'd really like to know what you guys think :3


	15. Gathering Guardians Arc: Part 1

_**Summary**: OC SI. Dying, an orphaned girl from the real world finds herself reincarnated in the KHR world as the unknown daughter of Reborn. She didn't intend to change anything when she realized where she was. However, fate seems to be against her as she encounters the future Don before Reborn arrives and she inadvertently changes the plot. 'Oh well. I guess I'll just have to wing it!'_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own KHR. Enough said.

**This chapter is not Betaed.**

**Chapter 14**: Enter Reborn

* * *

Reborn waited patiently at the foot of the stairs in the Sawada household, listening with keen ears as the matriarch of the house woke her son and his future student.

In the hour since he placed the tutoring flyer in the Sawadas mailbox, he's had enough time to stake out the area, get a more thorough compilation of the boys social and academic life and check on the numerous bases he ordered Vongola contractors to build throughout the city.

He was rather pleased at the boys academic report-the recent one not the older ones. This Tsunayoshi would not be as hopeless as his former student Dino apparently. Reborn was glad for that. He wouldn't have to spend alot of time bringing his grades up and could spend that time training Tsunayoshi physically and teaching-beating-mafia history into his brain.

Hearing steps he glanced up from the brim of his fedora and met shocked honey brown eyes before his new student-prey- proceed to slip down the stairs and land in a pile in front of him.

Smirk hidden beneath the shadow of his fedora, Reborn got ready to introduce himself to the boy and leave a lasting impression.

If only the poor hitman knew what Tsunas reaction to him would be befor arriving, he would have waited till later I the day to meet him.

~~  
Giving his mother a cheerful-if sleepy- good morning, Tsuna went about preparing for the day, mind not all there and so missing her mentioning of the tutor she's hired.

It had been a few months since Lumie-chan dropped the bomb on him. That he learned his friend was the daughter of a hitman- which kind of explained her fascination with guns and her idol- and that she herself was pretty much a mafioso. About how she was kidnaped by a bad family along with other children but was rescued by Verde. How people sent men-_trained killers_- after her because of her physical similarities to her father. Why they moved here, chased out of their home by the Vargas family.

It was a lot to take in and something told Tsuna that he didn't have the whole story, that perhaps the most important details were glossed over for him. He wanted to demand more, but looking at Lumiere that day, her defeated pose and haunted eyes as she spoke stayed his tongue.

That day, Tsuna could have cut off all contact with Lumie and she would have let him. But he didn't -couldn't- do something like that. Taiyou Lumiere was his first and best friend, with all her sadism and gun slinging and now mafia business, and Tsuna would take all of that and more because that was what and who Lumie was. And he would t change that for the world or any amount of safety.

Sure he worried about his mom, as she was probably naieve enough to let a mafioso into their house and ply them with food. But that was quickly becoming obsolete since Lumie started training him.

It wasn't much in the beginning, he would collapse after a few minutes of exercise and Lumie would berate him about his poor stamina. But he improved-quickly she had told him with praise, though Tsuna wasn't sure if that was for him or her being the teacher- and was much better then he was before. He could run for about two hours without slowing down and was rather fast -no where near Lumies speed though- and had mastered what little hand to hand basics Lumie knew till he was better at it then her- though she still won since she could increase her strength somehow. Tsuna was now able to mostly dodge bullets due to his trigger happy friend. Unfortunately that was only in regards to real bullets as his friend quickly found out, and rubber pallets quickly replaced their metal counterparts much to Tsunas disbelief.

Buttoning the last button on his school uniform Tsuna quickly retrieved his bag ignoring the mess on the floor. Yesterday he received a fifteen on his math test-the lowest grade he's received since Lumie came- and his friend was **not** happy. So with bullets flying and screaming headaches, Tsuna spent all of yesterday afternoon and well into the early hours of the morning working on his test until he got a perfect score to Lumies calculations.

Tsuna swore he would study hard just so that nothing like that ever happened to him again. It was singularly the most tramatizing experience he's ever had, well besides that Halloween night-oh and the day Lumie decided that playing catch with grenades was appropriate or that time when she brought a bazooka to school or...yeah, it was tramatizing.

Walking down the hallway, his mother chattering enthusiastically in his ear, Tsuna thought of his friend and her _uncle_. Midori-sensei, as that's what the two of them had taken to calling the pint sized scientists when they were out of Lumies house, was undoubtedly the second most scariest person to Tsuna-the first of course being Lumie, she's pretty much his first for everything. The green haired scientists had sixth sense when it came to people gossiping about him behind his back, and Tsuna was an easy target for the mans ire. Having giant metal robots that went after him shooting laser beams and bullets was not his idea of fun, and watching as no one but him seemed to notice them did nothing for his reputation in the city as he dodged, cried, and ran from thin air. Lumie of course was exempt from it, fortunately for her.

But thinking of Verde brought up his situation. Tsuna couldn't imagine what it was like being an adult stuck in the body of an infant. Even Lumie-

Taking his first step down the stairs Tsuna looked down and caught the eyes of the small figure standing in the hallway, dressed impeccably with black hair, infant body, black eyes, and most importantly in Tsunas already panicking mind, black curly side burns that was his friends signature trait. Not paying any attention to the stairs as hr gazed into unreadable black eyes, Tsuna missed the next step, and proceeded to roll down the rest of the steps until landing on the floor in front of the infant.

"Ciaossu" the high pitched squeaky voice brought up memories of the time Lumie went on a language spree and tried teaching him all the languages that she knew. It didn't end well.

Looking up into big black eyes, all Tsuna could feel was sadness, shock, and pain for his friend.

After all shes been turned into an infant.

"Kami-sama" Tsuna muttered, voice breathy with emotions and the turmoil he was feeling. "How did this-what happened-are you ok?" he fired off, watching as those black eyes narrowed up at him.

The eye color startled him for a moment till he remembered that it wasn't uncommon for eye color to change as people grow out of the infant stage for some people. Lumie must be one of those people whose eye color change. Evidently she had black eyes before they lightened up to her bright green eyes.

"Did Midori-sensei do this to you? Is he alright? please tell me he found a cure and this isn't permanent!" he backtracked, "if you want to stay this way I won't say anything but is this what you really want?"

Those big black eyes looked up at Tsuna, unreadable in a way they haven't been since the beginning of their friendship. Not that it wasn't understandable, Lumie has been turned into an infant.

Despite knowing the she's never really been touchy feely, Tsuna gathered his -now- little friend into his arms, feeling the small body tensing as he bundled her into his chest.

Next thing Tsuna saw was stars as he flew through the air a few feet and banged his head harshly against the wall.

"Don't act so familiar with me Dame-Tsuna."

~~  
Reborn was...confused. Only for a few moment but confused all the same. His new charges reaction to him was not something he expected, given the information he has on him or Reborns experience with others. Tsuna did not, was not shocked by him. That was, by itself, strange.

When he called Reborn Lumie though, the confusion cleared. Only to be replaced by concern. Taiyou Lumiere, Tsunayoshis best friend.

Reborn knew all to well that mistakes in information gathering was possible. Could the CEDEF spies have missed something in regards to the girl? Could another family have realized who Tsuna was? Did they send that girl here?

And then there was this Midori-sensei. That wasn't the name of the Sawada families doctor, or even a teacher at any of the schools. Reborn also didn't receive any info on a Midori, which further proved the spies incompetence.

Midori was green in Japanese. Green in Italian was Verde. Was it possible-? No. Verde was in Italy last he heard from the spies, driven out of his home in France by the Vargas men. He wouldn't be in Japan and has never held any interest in the Vongola besides knowing what their up to.

But the girl, she bore observation.

Reborn tensed a bit, feeling arms much bigger the he wrap around him, hugging him to a teenage chest.

He hated being grabbed by people.

And the charade has gone long enough.

Reborn kicked out, his foot slamming harshly into the boys stomach and sending him crashing into the wall.

"Don't act so familiar with me Dame-Tsuan."

Reborn watched appraisingly As Tsuna winced for a moment, rubbing the back of his head from where it hit the wall, the only signs of pain he showed. Reborn put quite a bit of force into the blow and was very pleased as his student just brushed it off.

"Ara? Who are you? Did you get lost?" Iemitsus wife Nana just finished walking down the stairs. With her brown hair and eyes as well as soft looks and gentle disposition, She fit the description of a house wife to a T. She was looking at him guilelessly.

"Ciaossu" Reborn greeted, smiling up at the women, "I'm Reborn the home tutor."

Time seemed to stand still as mother and son blinked in unison.

Smirking inwardly, Reborn awaited for their reaction.

"You must be very smart to have graduated so early" Nana exclaimed, clapping her hands.

Static like noises started coming from the kitchen. Gasping, Nana rushed into the kitchen muttering about breakfast.

"Home tutor?" Tsuna asked cautiously, getting up from the floor. His honey brown eyes looked carefully up and down Reborn and for a moment Reborn saw orange in his eyes. It was gone the next moment and the hitman wondered if he had imagined it.

Sensing someone behind the entrance, Reborn moved his eyes there as the door opened, startling Tsuna from his staring contest.

"...I don't know if I should be flattered or creeped out Dame-kun."

~~  
Beep

Beep

Beep

SLAP

Moaning, Lumiere sat up from her bed, her brown comforter pooling around her waist as she stretched her arms over her head yawning.

Crawling out of bed she pulled her black cami shirt down as her heels stepped on the left over length of her red pajama bottoms. She headed for the bathroom, absentmindedly running her hand through the long length of her hair, she tugged the tangles out as gently as she could before grabbing her toothbrush.

Finishing her morning routine Lumiere pulled out some clothes from her closet and put them on as well as thin gloves and headed down stairs into the basement where a shooting range slash exercise room was.

She proceeded to stretch for half an hour before doing some physical exercises foe the remaining half hour:crunches, push ups, side curls and a few others. By the time she was done a light sheen of sweat lit up her skin.

Taking a minute break Lumiere loaded her gun, prepong it and making sure the there wasn't anything wrong with it.

Break done she headed for the shooting range at the edge of the room and practiced, her mind wandering as she went through the motions.

Both Tsuna and herself are in Nami-chu as first years, and as he promised Hibari fought her right after opening ceremony at the schoolyards entrance. And in a reenactment if their first fight they ended up in a tie.

Both her and Tsuna ended up in the same class thanks to luck -hacking- along with Yamamoto, Kyoko and Hana.

Yamamoto and Tsuna had become acquainted towards the end of the previous year, and while not friend friends as in they hung out with each other, they did greet each other in the hallways and occasionally ate lunch together. But that was the extent of there _hanging out_.

Tsunas minor crush on Kyoko remained unchanged much to Lumieres surprise. She was pretty confident that by this time Tsuna was supposed to be a stuttering blushing unconfident mess whenever he encounters the obvious girl. That was canon Tsuna. Her Tsuna on the other hand smiles -shyly- whenever in Kyokos presence and occasionally blushes and stutters.

Lumiere likes to think that it was her presence that brought forth this more confident Tsuna.

While this school year has so far been great, Lumie was very very nervous. _And cautious_.

This was the year that Reborn was supposed to come, when craziness becomes the status quo around Namimori with its gun shots and explosions and various assassins.

Reborn hasn't showed yet...and Lumie is wondering when he will.

Done practicing Lumiere pulled off her gloves and dropped it into the laundry basket at the entrance where a small pile of gloves laid.

Lumiere went back up to her room and took a shower before dressing in her specialized school uniform. She also grabbed the metal bracelet Verde gave her a week before as well as the armband from years previous and snapped them on. Then she headed downstairs and into the kitchen where she grabbed two granola bars and a glass of milk and juice, she headed into Verdes lab where the green haired scientists was already awake and typing away on his super computer.

"Morning ojisan" Lumiere said placing the glass of milk next to Verdes small empty coffee mug.

She got a green eyed glare for the milk and she smirked. "Coffees not good for growing boys" she teased, "milk will help you grow taller."

Verde glowered at her and promptly stole his own breakfast bar and ignored her.

Still smirking Lumiere left the lab, put on her shoes and headed off to Tsunas house, munching on her bar as she went.

What she found when she got there was not something she expected but has been anticipating for so long.

Tsuna was looking down at someone who could only be Reborn, whose black eyes were boring into her own green ones, expressionless face and calculatingly thoughtful eyes honing in on her.

'I really do look like Reborn'. I observed them...it almost looks llike Tsuna built a mini doll of me though.

"...I don't know if I should be flattered or creeped out Dame-kun."

She got the feeling that her father was looking at her in amusement even though his face remained perfectly straight.

Tsuna on the other hand...

"HHHHHIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!" Tsuna screeched as he pointed between the both of them.

"They're two of you!"

_Really_? Lumiere thought she broke Tsuna out of that habit.

* * *

**AN**: well here's the next chapter! Hope you all liked it

**Omake**

Black and green eyes bored into the other before identical smirks broke out on their respective faces.

"You are late" Lumie greeted, tilting her head forward "I expected you a month ago."

Still smirking Reborn hopped onto her shoulder and pecked her on the cheek. "Sorry I was delayed."

Tsuna was glancing at them like they were crazy. "Lumie-chan you know this baby?"

"Of course I do Dame-kun" she chirped cheerfully, "this is my father."

"Oh, so her your fath-WHAT!" Tsuna shouted, pointing at the both of them. His eyes trailed from one to the other while to father-daughter pairs smirk got even wider.

"You heard me. I got some good genes didn't I? Beauty experts everywhere ask my father how he kept himself looking so young" Lumie had gone off starry eyed at her father, the infant soaking it up as a glaring beam of light highlighted him.

"You-gah-wah?" Tsuna garbled before fainting.

Reborn sighed, "I have my work cut out for me don't I?"

**End Omake**

**Angel of Darkness808 wrote this and I just adored it XD**

"Ciaossu."

Tsuna stared blankly at the baby in front of him that had a stunning resemblance to his dearest best friend Lumie.

Moments of silence passed between them before Tsuna held up a 'one moment please' type of gesture and walked out and grabbing a phone.

Dialing a number he knows by heart he patiently waited for his call to be answered.

"Uh Lumiere, there is a baby here that looks just like you- hello? Lumie? Did you hang up on me?"

(Then bam Lumie shows up all epically!)

I loved this! So thanks!

**In regards to what Lumiere told Tsuna:** Lumiere only gave the bare basics about the mafia and her past to Tsuna. He knows that Lumie was taken by a /bad/ family but has no knowledge as to the experiments or torture that was done on her. He knows that people were sent after her, but she didn't tell him that she killed them, but he was able to infer it thanks to his budding intuition. He knows that Verde is a mafia scientists who is researching the human lifespan, but nothing about the arcobaleno or the tri-ni-set. He knows that Vongola is the strongest mafia group in the world with the bloodiest history, but not that he's the heir or about his father.

**Anon Review Replies:**

**Guest:** Um...not sure if I should be creeped out or flattered that you would go as far as threatening me to get the next chapter...

**GODDAMN:** Ok ok was this fast for you? No need to cuss

**TheAdmirer: **Thanks! Im really happy that you loved this XD It makes me so happy :3 Heres the next chapter :3 thanks for commenting :3

**SlytherinsBlackU:** lol that's ok X3 Thanks for the rec i really enjoyed it :3 I know I love that fic as well its amazing XD Thanks for commenting :3

**Monty Python: **I loved the rec! Now Im looking all over for fics like that but I couldn't find anymore other then the one by Toki Mirage. You wouldn't happen to have more would you O.o I didn't get the reference T.T What was it? Thanks for commenting :3

**Ippo: **lol i love you to X3 Heres Reborn! Hope it was everything that you imagined it to be :3 Thanks for commenting :3

** . :** Really...

**ra-chan:** LOL that chapter was a bit fluffy wasn't it :3 Thanks for commenting :3

**Babby: **Lol sorry :3 The chapter was just too long plus i thought there meeting would be a nice chapter :3 Thanks for commenting :3

**Guest:** Well that wont happen for a while sorry. Thanks for commenting :3

**All of you guys are AMAZING! That was the most Reviews that i have ever gotten for a chapter! That's why i worked so very hard to get this chapter done and up :3**

**Heres a List of recs for your enjoyment! :3**

**Polaris** by **XxZuiliu** was rec'd by Deinokos. **My Heavenly Judgment **by **Colbub** that almost all of you recommended. **'Truth of the sky'** by **LeoInuyuka** from mikklystar.

**Parallel Switch **by **Arial** is not a SI and was rec'd by Dae of the Past and its great :3

For those of you that like my Naruto fic **child of the tide** the next chapter is up.

Some of you may be wondering why I didn't have Reborn freak out or demand answers from Lumie on their resemblance. I don't think that Reborn is the type to confront someone who could be a potential danger, especially in the situation he was in. Plus hes had enough shocks with Tsuna.

I posted this chapter because of the massive amounts of comments I got, but it will be a while till the next chapter. Ive barely watched a few episodes of the first season so i cant really write the next chapter sorry :(

So what did you guys think of Tsunas reaction? Tell me what you think :3


	16. Gathering Guardians Arc: Part 2

**Summary**: OC SI. Dying, an orphaned girl from the real world finds herself reincarnated in the KHR world as the unknown daughter of Reborn. She didn't intend to change anything when she realized where she was. However, fate seems to be against her as she encounters the future Don before Reborn arrives and she inadvertently changes the plot. 'Oh well. I guess I'll just have to wing it!'

**Disclaimer**: I don't own KHR. Enough said.

**This chapter is Beta Bbyshytempa.**

Chapter 15- The Turbulent Storm

* * *

Reborn analyzed his students best friend, his black eyes narrowed in concentration.

There was something strange about the girl. Familiar. It unnerved the hitman.

He wasn't blind, the moment he saw the girl he made the connection to himself, the curly sideburns and aristocratic face that was his years earlier gave it away.

Reborn didn't know what kind of connection they shared, but he was sure they were related. Somehow. In what way remained to be seen. He highly doubted she was his child. He had been very careful with all his lovers and one night stands, wearing protection to not impregnate them.

Besides, all his lovers were European. What were the chances that if one had a child would be in Japan, in the same city as his next assignment and said assignments best friend?

Next to improbable. Still, this girl was family, and family meant everything to Reborn (besides well brewed espresso).

Still, Reborn inwardly scowled, the spy's placed around the Sawada household were either incompetent or the girl was hiding herself. He put it as a mixture of both.

The picture he received with Taiyous profile was completely off. The picture featured a curly haired blonde with bright blue eyes wearing the school uniform and very tan skin, proof of a very active outside life.

Instead the girl had curly black locks that fell to her waist with curly black side burns, emerald green eyes enhanced by long lashes and lightly tanned skin. Judging by the shape of her body she was well developed for her age. She was beautiful now but when she grew up she would be drop dead gorgeous, of that Reborn had no doubt.

What had Reborn thinking that the girl was more then she seemed though was not her appearance that highly trained mafioso spies somehow managed to miss but the way she carried herself. Taiyou walked with a dancers grace, light on her feet. From what he's observed she's always on guard as well. What really interested him though were the few weapons he identified on her person. The guns; one hitched on the inside of her upper thigh and on the waistband of her blouse, a small knife in each of her socks and probably a few hidden behind and in her hair.

It wasn't much compared to most assassins, but it did ensure that if she was ever caught she could get away. Plus there was her eyes. The eyes were the window to a person's soul as they say, and her eyes told quite a story. There was pain though it was so small that it might as well been long ago. But it was the cold mature glint in her eyes, one that told she experienced something that removed the rose tinted glasses.

This job was proving to be very interesting.

~~  
I could feel Reborns eyes drilling into the back of my head and resisted the urge to turn. His eyes hadn't left my being since we left the Sawada household.

Mama, much to her embarrassment had burned breakfast, so my usual morning meal never happened. She did manage to make Tsuna and I a lunch bento like normal, so that was a relief.

She even wrapped it, the black cloth brightening the yellow sunflower design the sparely littered the cloth. It was just the way I liked it, not too girly.

I will admit to some surprise though. I expected Reborn to offer an invitation to join Tsunas budding family. Did he not think me worth it?

"-asking Kyoko-chan out." Oops, Tsuna was talking. "Lumie?"

"Sorry Dame-kun what were you saying?" I asked, but I had a feeling as to where this was going. Foggy memories of Tsuna ripping out Mochidas hair flashed through my mind.

Tsuna sent me a concerned look but repeated what he said. "Mochida-sempai is supposed to be asking Kyoko-chan out today." He had a disgruntled face as he said Mochidas name.

How did Tsuna know this? I don't remember hearing about this.

"Kyokos a smart girl. She won't go out with him" I reassured.

Tsuna looked relieved. "Yeah"

Reborn remained silent much to my nervousness. Wasn't he supposed to shoot Tsuna with a dying will bullet now to get him to confess his feelings to Kyoko? Was my being here changing things more then I anticipated?

I glanced around the corner we were passing and saw a sprawled Haru laid out on the cement rubbing the top of her head.

I ignored her. I _so_ wasn't ready for that can of worms.

"Tsuna-kun! Lumie-chan!" Kyoko greeted us as we walked through the schools entrance. Hana wasn't there, not that it surprised me. She does have an important position in the school after all.

"Morning" I greeted flatly. In contrast Tsuna greeted her with a stuttering "m-morning Kyoko-chan" and a shy but nervous smile.

Kyoko beamed at us and started walking with us to class.

"Kyoko-chan~" Mochida called flouncing towards us, his eyes focused on Kyoko before slowly trailing towards me with a lecherous grin on his face. "Taiyou-chan"

I bristled and glared at him, smirking when he paled. I was _not_ a slab of meat for him and any other person to enjoy. At least he had the intelligence not to call me by my first name.

Tsuna shuffled his feet nervously beside me. Mochida was one of the few people who still called him Dame-Tsuna.

"Mochida-kun" Kyoko greeted with a smile.

The older teen smirked confidently, "Can I talk to you?"

Kyoko agreed and the two walked away, Tsuna frowning at their backs.

"Class starts soon and if you don't want to be bitten by Skylark-kun you might want to hurry" I advised the suddenly pale boy.

"Why would Hibari-sempai bite only me?!" he hurried down the halls following as I walked leisurely down the halls. Much to Tsunas disgruntlement I was still a few inches taller.

I smirked, "I'll be long gone."

He gave me a hurt look "You would just leave me here?"

I nodded, "in a heartbeat since it would be your fault." Tsuna nearly fell over and a dark cloud formed over his head.

There were still a few minutes before class arrived and to keep up appearances I asked about Reborn.

Tsuna gained a thoughtful look. "I think he mentioned something about being a home tutor but I wasn't really paying attention. I was more in shock since I thought he was you" He admitted sheepishly looking up through his front bangs.

I raised an eyebrow. "You thought he was me?"

He nodded, "well Midori-sensei..." he trailed off.

I nodded in understanding. It wasn't hard to think that there might have been an accident and I get turned into a baby.

"So he's a tutor, what for?"

He gave me a surprised look. "Aren't you surprised that he's an infant?"

I shook my head. "No, I've seen stranger things," like waking up as a newborn in my favourite anime series, crying tears like a Phoenix and sprouting flames from my body. Besides, an infant home tutor was something I already knew.

Kyoko wandered in with a little frown on her face. Tsuna noticed her right away.

"Kyoko-chan" he asked hesitantly. She looked up from the floor and gave a small smile abit it wasn't as...sparkly as it normally was. Even I was frowning.

"What did he do?"

She shook her head, "he really didn't do anything. He asked me out and said to meet him at his house so that we can go out."

Tsuna looked crestfallen but something about the way she said it made me suspect there was more. "Did you agree to go out with him?"

She shook her head. "No I was going to say that I have something to do after school but I didn't get the chance."

My eyes narrowed. Was this because I was here? Or was this supposed to happen?

Tsuna was frowning as he heard Kyokos explanation. "Then you shouldn't go! It sounds like he's forcing you" he realized how loud he was talking and blushed, sitting down and shuffling his hands.

"I agree with Dame-kun. Besides I don't think his feelings are real. He confessed to me last week and tried pulling the same thing on me."

Kyoko gave me a startled look. "Feelings?" she tilted her head confused.

I sweat dropped. That's right Kyoko was _way_ too naive at this point to tell when someone was confessing they liked her.

The bell rang and we ran into our seats ready for another boring lesson of math. While everyone else was diligently taking notes on the subject matter I was doodling on my notebook. It wasn't till I boredom glanced out the window that I saw him.

On the other building in his black suit with a pair of binoculars was Reborn. Throughout the rest of the day I could feel his eyes alternatively going between me and I assumed Tsuna.

Halfway to lunch period Tsunas stomach started growling since he didn't get any breakfast. The class laughed and the sensei tried to give him a detention for disrupting class but a quick glare from me has them all shutting up and concentrating on the meal.

Hana walked in late but she was excused. Being the vice president of the student council did have its perks.

It was at lunch time that things got interesting. Tsuna and I were eating on the roof like normal when one of Mochida's goons came up and said that the kendo captain challenged Tsuna to a fight for Kyoko's honour.

Of course Tsuna being Tsuna he had a massive breakdown.

"What do I do what do I do?!" Tsuna wailed.

I resisted the urge to slap my forehead. I really could have sworn Tsuna was over this stage. Apparently not. Or maybe Reborn triggered this.

"Dame-kun if you can dodge my bullets you can dodge Mochida-bakas swings. All you have to do is hit him and you'll win" I explained.

Tsunas eyes widened in realization.

"She's right Dame-Tsuna"

We both looked around, having heard Reborns voice.

"W-where did that c-come from?" Tsuna stuttered out, glancing around with fast moving eyes.

I zeroed in on the fire hose container. This seemed familiar. I opened it and the smell of freshly brewed espresso assaulted my nose. Inside was a veritable classy looking hangout equipped with a marble floor, white table and chair as well as a coffee machine and snack bar.

I closed my gaping mouth (how in the world did he fit _all_ of that in that tiny space) but the glint in his black eyes and the amused curl of his mouth told me he caught my moment of weakness.

Beside me Tsuna was barely snapping out of it. "Reborn?! What are you doing here? And how did you fit all this in?"

Reborn took a sip from his baby sized coffee cup. "Before I arrived I had Vongolas contractors install this." sadly the wire taps and listening devices couldn't be installed. The construction crew was attacked by a member of the disciplinary committee and were sent packing. Reborn put his money on the head of the committee, Hibari Kyoya.

"Hie!"

Reborn hopped up and kicked Tsuna on the head faster then both of us could see and Tsuna landed on his butt clutching his forehead.

"OW! What was that for Reborn!" he cried, tears in his eyes.

"For doubting yourself. No way is any student of mine going to lose to some civilian nobody" Reborn retorted. "Now hurry to the auditorium" he ordered.

Tsuna looked fearfully at Reborn, especially when he levelled a transformed Leon on him and after giving me a hesitant look went off.

The gun was then levelled at me. I stared impassively.

I said the most logical thing I could think of. "You aren't an ordinary baby are you"

"No. I'm the head assassin of the ninth boss of the Vingola family. Now tell me, why is someone like you around the future tenth boss" he switched the safety off.

I was really starting to get worried, but I don't think he's going to shoot me. Tsuna wasn't a complete idiot and once Reborn tells him that he's a hitman he'll connect the dots. Throughout this I kept my thoughts blank so that Reborn wouldn't be able to read my facial expressions.

" Dame-Tsuna can suspect that I killed you but I have plenty of reasons why he should suspect Someone other than me; an enemy family found him and got rid of you to lure him out, a car accident, or you were just plain unlucky." his voice got progressively colder the more he spoke and killer intent radiated off him, making the fine hairs on the back of my neck prickle.

Was it just me or was his shadow getting _bigger_? And did he just read my mind?

"My uncle is a freelance scientist for the mafia. We had assassins and thrives trying to steal his work" the Vargas family flashed in my head, "and I wanted to protect us so I trained." all of it was technically true. Some of it just happened later.

The gun stayed on me for a few minutes before he put it away. "Dame-Tsuna is probably wondering where we're are" he headed towards the auditorium.

I slumped in relief at no longer having the gun aimed at me. Maybe it was arrogance but I have always been so sure that Reborn wouldn't attack me, that perhaps he had some kind of blood radar and tell that we were related, that I was his daughter and that would be enough to stop him. What a fool I am.

When we arrived at the gym it was to see Tsuna narrowly avoid getting hit with Mochidas weapon, struggling to lift the weight of his own. I could see his arms and legs tremble at the amount of weight he was under.

"Lumie" Hana called from the front of the crowd, her arms around Kyoko's shoulder as she yelled encouragements to Tsuna.

"Hana."

I could see Reborn on the ceiling rafters, a green sniper in his hand aimed at Tsuna.

"Tsuna-san is getting his butt kicked by the monkey" she commented.

"Hana!" Kyoko scolded sharply before turning back to the fight.

I heard the bang of the gun as Reborn shot the dying will bullet and ignored the rest o the proceedings. Instead I was looking for someone. It was only there barely in my memories.

_There_. I narrowed my eyes at the shadows by the entrance. Standing there with a cigarette clenched between his lips was the future storm guardian.

I heard Tsuna announced as the winner and smiled at the brunet before turning back to the entrance only to see the door swing shut.

"Congratulations Tsuna-kun" Kyoko said.

I turned my attention back to the others, watching as various students went and complimented his victory over Mochida, Tsuna turning redder and redder as each compliment was dished out.

I clapped my hands. "All right that's enough praise. We don't want Dame-kun to get a big head do we?" I teased. Kyoko giggled, Hana smirked, everyone else backed off with a smile and Tsuna stuttered out that he was _not_ getting a big head.

"Dame-kun you _do_ know that your naked right?"

Tsuna looked down and shrieked.

From above Reborn smirked.

* * *

Like every other school in Japan, Nami-chu had a host of clubs for their students. And like every other school it was a requirement for students to be enrolled into at least one club, no exceptions.

However, unlike other schools Nami-chu had a disciplinary organization that's leader pretty much ran the school and he hated people crowding. So in order to avoid getting bitten to death for 'crowding' during club meetings and events every leader of their respective groups or their sponsor teacher would report to Hibari when they would have meetings after or during school.

Not every club met everyday unless you were part of a sports club, and even then you had days off.

Today was such a day for Lumie and Tsuna. Their club didn't have a meeting today so they headed to Tsunas house as usual.

Lumiere was wary since Reborn wasn't around and tsuna was a bit ansty since he had a feeling that the day was going to have a few more surprises that he wasn't sure he'd like.

When they arrived it was to the sight of a bustling Nana cleaning the kitchen and Reborn calmly sipping espresso on one of the kitchen chairs with a plethora of pillows underneath to keep him levelled with the table.

"You're late. That's a bad habit for a boss."

Tsuna tilted his head in confusion. _Boss_?

Lumie stood rigidly by his side, not having forgotten what took place in the upper hallways of the school building.

"Tsu-kun and Lumie-chan welcome back" Nana said just noticing they arrived.

"Did you do anything nice today Sawada-San?" Lumie asked.

Nana cupped her face with her hand and waved her off "Ara, Lumie-chan haven't I told you to call me mama?" she scolded lightly. "I went out to the super market today and bought some stuff for dinner. Will you be staying for dinner Lumie-chan?"

Lumie shook her head. "No ojisan wants me home early today" she really wanted to stay for dinner but on the off (so slight that it really wasn't worth mentioning) chance Verde didn't know Reborn was here she needed to inform him.

"That's too bad" Nana said frowning, "I bought some tiramisu for dessert."

Lumie almost cried. There was _tiramisu_? For _dessert_? Did she really have to tell Verde about Reborn now? She's sure that all of her uncle's machines have found out about him by now.

Tiramisu or Verde. Tiramisu or Verde. Tiramisu or Verde. She couldn't decide.

Luckily she didn't have to.

"We could just put some in a container for Lumie to take home" Tsuna said. He was the recipient of the grateful gaze of Lumie.

Nana smiled. "That's a great idea Tsu-kun" she wandered off towards the cabinets.

The two of them went upstairs only to find Reborn in Tsunas room. "Ciaossu."

Lumiere and Tsuna stared for a moment. "Weren't you just downstairs?" Tsuna asked.

Reborn smirked. "Now I'm upstairs." his gaze shifted from Tsuna to Lumie. "I have things to tell dame-Tsuna right now, so you can leave."

Lumie inwardly shivered. She had not forgotten what had happened in the school and _really_ didn't want to get on her father's bad side. But still...she knows that Reborn won't hurt Tsuna-much- but she really didn't want to leave her friend here.

Tightening her grip on her book bag she wondered what to do.

Reborns black eyes glinted in interest as he studied the girl, something that Tsuna, for all his lacking observation skills noticed. The brunet noticed a lot when it came to his friend.

Tsuna really wondered about this Reborn character that just barged into his life. There was the startling resemblance between his friend in the infant who Tsuna suspected was not a baby, and the tension between them. Well, the tension that Lumie exerted around him since this morning, but it's gotten _worse_ since school. And it made him _really_ nervous.

Finally Lumie came to a decision. She nodded reluctantly. "I'll check over your work tomorrow morning ok."

Tsuna nodded. Something told him that if he put up a fuss something bad would happen. To him anyway. Besides, one day of bad grades won't do much to his grades would it?

Seeing his nod of approval Lumie left the room leaving Tsuna and Reborn alone.

"Take a seat dame-Tsuna."

Tsunas eyes twitched in annoyance. "Dame-Tsuna Dame Tsuna...My name is Tsunayoshi, though I prefer Tsuna." Next thing he knew he was flying into the wall above his bed. At least he had a soft landing.

"Ow"

Opening his eyes he looked up into glaring black ones-and why was the I rant so much taller all of a sudden?-and gulped.

"I will call you what I want until I say otherwise, is that clear Dame-Tsuna" he was satisfied when the boy nodded. "I've been sent here by a certain man to train you to be the next boss of the Vongola, a mafia family based in Italy." Reborn expected sputtering or denials or "I don't want to be the next boss" like he had received from Dino, but as he was learning nothing was as he expected when it came to his new student.

"Vongola? As in the strongest mafia in the world Vongola?"

Reborn wasn't sure he managed to keep his surprise hidden.

* * *

"I'm home" I muttered softly entering the house, taking off my shoes at the front entrance before making my way into the kitchen and depositing the exceptionally large piece of tiramisu cake that Nana had given before leaving onto a plate and into the fridge before hurrying into Verdes lab.

The double green-or triple green including his flame- scientist was the same as when I left with the inclusion of a pot of coffee on his desk.

"Working hard I see" I muttered dryly and Verde turned around to acknowledge my presence.

"Lumiere, welcome home."

"Reborns here."

He nodded, "I know my scanners picked him up early this morning"

I frowned. "Why didn't you tell me before I left?" It certainly would have saved me from a near moment of fright.

Verde smirked over his glasses, "If you want to know something maybe next time you won't tease so early."

I pouted for a second before wiping it off my face. "So what now?"

Verde leaned back in his chair. "That depends mostly on you. Do you want to reveal that your his daughter?" I shook my head. "Very well. But Reborn is smart. It won't take a long time for him to realize that your his, he probably already suspects you are some kind of relative. Be ready for when he realizes who you are."

I nodded again. I already realized that Reborn probably suspected something given the looks and hard stares he's been giving me all day.

"My informants tell me that he's here to train the next head of the Vongola family. Your friend...Tsunayoshi" Verde peered at me at that remark.

I sighed, "I figured that since Reborn kept mentioning making Tsuna into a boss and he really only works for the vongola and their allies."

"You don't seem shocked that your friend is the heir?"

I snorted. "There always was something about Tsuna..." like being from another dimension and having memories of _watching_ your best friend make a fool of himself on his way to becoming a future mafioso.

Verde just shook his head.

Later on before I went to bed, I once again retrieved my little black notebook from under the bed and lit up the small portable UV light pen and flicked pages until I got to the one detailing the beginning of the KHR plot.

On the page besides canon details I wrote my observations of the changes that took place today.

_•Didn't meet Kyoko on the way to school._  
_•Reborn did not use the DWB on Tsuna so no fight with Kyoko..._

* * *

Waking up at five the next morning I finished my morning routine, waved bye to a sleepy Verde and headed off to Tsunas house. It was six by then.

For the past few months every other day I would get up earlier than usual and after finishing my morning workout would head to Tsunas where we would exercise-train- until seven-thirty and take a quick shower at Tsunas house and then head to school with moments to spare.

When I got there Tsuna was on the ground stretching while yawning in his white shirt and shorts with a put off Reborn sitting on his head sulking-which I could only tell since I've seen that look often enough on my face.

"Morning."

Tsuna looked up from his leg stretch and wished a good morning as well.

"Ciaossu Taiyou" Reborn said tilting his fedora forward, Leon sleeping on the brim with his tail curled around the orange ribbon.

"Will you be joining us?" I asked honestly curious. From what I remember it never really shied how Tsuna was trained, only the incidents where Reborn used the bullets or when it concerned school.

"Yes" next thing I knew was that Reborn had pulled out two guns from somewhere. There was this suspicious little quirk on the edge of his lips that put me on edge. "Run" and Reborn started shooting at both me and Tsuna.

The both of us ran, Tsuna more hopping then anything for the first few steps as he tried to get his balance back. I slowed my pace a bit so he could catch up.

"What's up with him?" I asked breathing through my nose glancing around for a safer route to take, one that could cover the both of us from daddy dears crazy bullets.

"I'll tell you later" Tsuna got out, moving to the side a bit in order to dodge a shot. The speedy metal nicked at the his shorts but avoided skin.

Interesting. So Reborn knew about Tsunas ability to dodge live bullets and not rubber pallets. At least I hope so. Knowing Reborn he would probably be sadistic enough to shoot for real. As it was I'm pretty sure that he's aiming slightly to the side so that we would be able to dodge more comfortably.

As we rounded the corner I spotted trees and motioned for Tsuna to follow. While they wouldn't be much protection against Reborn it still would provide some.

A bullet sized past my cheek and into the wood forcing me to slightly change my course. Moments later I realized that Reborn had manipulated us into avoiding the trees and instead right towards the slide.

Gritting my teeth I ran up the children's slide, pushing Tsuna in front of me. Enough was enough. Turning around I pulled out my gun, thankful that my hair was pulled back as the black curls briefly flashed across my sight as I took aim and shot.

Reborn was a few meters away from where we were, in some kind of flying contraption Leon had changed into. I got the feeling he was smirking at me as he shot a round at the shot I just fired. I heard the metal 'tang' as both bullets collided and bent, going off course.

Looking at his smirking face-cause there was no doubt he was- two thought flashed in my head.

One, my dad was _so_ cool. And two, I think I may hate him.

* * *

With only moments to spare Tsuna and I managed to make it into the classroom, Tsuna almost crawling to his seat while I walked at a snail's pace to my own.

Kyoko and Hana looked at us worriedly but didn't say anything as the bell rang.

I groaned from my seat. It's been a long long time since I was this tired. I could feel the muscles on my upper thigh quiver and twitch without prompting, the soles of my feet burned as if I walked on coal, every breath I took in felt like share of ice in my chest and my arms felt like led. I don't remember the last time I felt like this, and it's been a long time since I've been in this much pain. The most horrible part out o this was knowing that I couldn't heal myself without the risk of poisoning myself. Trying to flush out the lactic acid build up in my body would do more harm and good, and if it did poison me I wouldn't be able to heal myself since my body would consider the acidosis leftover as harmless.

Tsuna looked like the grim reaper forgot to collect him. I could practically see his soul just ready to leave.

I cursed Reborn in my head. I was so exhausted when I finally finished that I didn't even get to soak like I normally did.

Poor Tsuna, I can't imagine how the training this morning would have gone if he didn't have even the stamina he had right now.

Speaking of Tsuna...

"Dame-kun" I croaked out and winced at the sound of my voice and the pain it brought. "Let me look over your homework"

Tsuna peeked out from his position on the table. "It's ok, Reborn went over it with me."

I nodded and rested my face against my palm unlike Tsuna who was resting on the table.

I sighed. Hibari will probably want a fight later since I was almost late. I hope I have recovered enough by then.

I tenses a bit when something warm but dark flickered across my senses. Turning to look outside the window I wasn't surprised to see the fedora wearing devil sitting peacefully in the tree next to the classroom.

Verde had long since told me that I was like Lal Mirch in that she was a incomplete arcobaleno. I made their pacifiers go off and their presence registered in the back of my mind. It was a relief knowing that as long as I paid attention Reborn could never sneak up on me.

The home room teacher Saseki-sensei finally came in but that wasn't what caught my attention.

...Dame-kuns never going to break a break again is he?

Near shoulder length silver hair, lightly tan skin and jade green eyes set into a scowling aristocratic face. It was Gokudera.

The silveret was glaring dangers at Tsuna but he flashed over to me in confusion.

I scowled when he kicked over Tsunas table.

_Oh boy._

* * *

Since today was one of the school's athletic days the first half of classes were cancelled. Since it was volleyball season all classes were going to compete. Classes A-F for each year would compete against each other. When there was one winner for each year they would fight against another year's winner until one year was the clear victor. The winning class was then given a gift card for one of the local shops. For today it would be all of the first years going against each other. Since our class was 1-B we were first to go against 1-A.

The teams were supposed to be co-ed but unfortunately the girls in this world didn't like getting their hands dirty, so I was the only girl for my year block to participate. My teammates were Yamamoto, Tsuna (1), Gokudera-who bullied the team member whose place he took in order to get on- and other members of my class.

Normally first years came in dead last, in other words the losers. However this year was different. For one they had me as well as Yamamoto and Tsuna (as long as he didn't have a klutz attack) and Gokudera whose pride would never allow him to lose. Of course we were all in the same class which gave us the most advantage.

The second years only had Ryohei who was so obsessed with boxing that he would most likely disqualify his team. The only other challenge for that year would be Mochida, but he would be a slight barely there challenge. Really.

As for the third years...they had Hibari. And I highly doubt the skylark would willingly crowd with others so there really was no worries there. The only other opponents were the volleyball captains for the respective genders but they were in different classes.

So really victory was assured for my class. However...

I glanced at Tsunas slouching figure and my own exhausted figure. While I had recovered somewhat it still wasn't enough to bring even half my game to the court. And despite out teammates skills even they would struggle to fill in the gap the both of us would leave.

The goal person raised his hand. "Hajime" and the game began.

Back and forth we struck the ball, the white globe going over the net. I managed to spike the ball and gain a few points. Dame-kun was my net buddy but while he tried he really only got in the way. Gokudera was happily smirking along as he made a few passes to cover Tsuna's blunders. Yamamoto was busy smiling away as he scored the most points.

We weren't losing but we weren't exactly winning. It soon became obvious to everyone that Tsuna was bringing the team down. Our classmates started booing him while others were laughing at what was becoming an 'easy victory'.

I heard the sound of a gun going off and turned to see Tsuna fall on his bum.

"You alright Dame-kun?"

"Un"

The game temporarily stopped as Yamamoto helped Tsuna up.

"You good Tsuna?" the baseball star asked.

Tsuna nodded while moving his feet around with a confused look on his face.

The game resumed with funny, but painful results. A member of the opposing team hit the ball and Tsuna jumped to reach it. He somehow jumped too high and the ball hit his...lower body.

I winced. Female I may be that still had to have hurt.

I could hear Ryohei screaming in the back about how "EXTREME SAWADA IS TO TAKE A HIT IN A MANS PRIDE" or something like that.

With Tsunas painful blocking and the rest of us spiking or hitting the ball we managed to win.

I think Dame-kun would disagree though since he's keeled over on the floor.

* * *

'I knew it'. Hibari was waiting in the regular spot Tsuna and I usually ate at with his tonfas out and a blood thirsty smirk on his face.

"You were late carnivore"

I glared. "I was thirty seconds early today" I retorted dryly.

He attacked. I brought my gun out and blocked his tonfa while kicking out, forcing him to slide to the side while pushing back on my arm and striking out with his other weapon.

I was forced to dodge back. It was close, I could feel the wind from the swipe hit my eyes and I forced my eyes open instead of closing.

Hibari didn't let up and continued attacking forcing me on the defense. That went on for a few minutes before I started my counterattack. It was hard though since I had to be careful where I shot since I didn't want to hit any passerby or the school so I ended up using the few physical attacks I could.

Ten minutes later the both of us could hear loud bomb like noises and Hibari took off. I hesitated for a moment before following.

I lost track of Hibari but I did find Tsuna-only in his boxers. And Gokudera. And a few bleeding and burnt seniors which Gokudera was standing over. Oh and Reborn who was standing on the schools fence watching everyone critically.

"That'll teach you to mess with judaime" Gokudera barked with a lit cigarette hanging from his mouth.

The seniors just looked scared and shook for a bit before fleeing, shouting that they'll "never forget this!"

"What happened here?" I asked but I already knew. Tsuna just beat Gokudera judging by him beating up the seniors, the charred up place and Tsunas boxer clad form.

It was Reborn who answered. "Gokudera was joining Tsunas family." he jumped onto the ground in front of me and looked up with those big black eyes. "Want to join Tsunas family?"

"Reborn-san!" Gokudera started but I answered before he could start.

"Alright" I had already planned on joining. Oddly enough Tsuna wasn't fighting Reborn on his offer. Weird.

Reborn smirked, "welcome to the family."

Though I know his words meant something else I couldn't help but feel a warm sensation in my chest. His eyes gleamed and I wondered if he was reading my thoughts.

"Tch just don't get into juudaime or mine's way girl" Gokudera said.

Tsuna shot him a reproving look. "Gokudera this is Taiyou Lumiere" he introduced.

"Pleasure. You can stick around as long as you play nice" I extended my hand in mockery and he bristled. Before he could say anything I started to bring Tsuna back to class as the bell was about to ring. "C'mon Dame-kun class is going to start and we still haven't had lunch."

"What'dya call juudaime?" I ignored him as I continued dragging Tsuna away.

"So you going to tell me what's going on?"

Tsuna rubbed his head sheepishly. "Apparently I'm the heir of Vongola and Reborns here to train me to become the next leader." here where he say she doesn't want to be a Mafioso. "I've decided to accept it as long as I have the possibility of turning it down later."

I stopped and Tsuna turns toward me in confusion.

What? Where we're the _denials_, the_ "I don't want to be the tenth"_ that I remember?

_Just what changed?_

* * *

Gokudera Hayato glared down at the civilian weakling who was supposed to be the next boss of the Vongola family. _'Pathetic'_ he kicked the weaklings chair and watched as he fell before storming off.

The teacher scolded him but it's not like he cared. For those few minutes of class time he alternated his attention between his target and the girl sitting next to him. There was something familiar about her and that put him on edge. The only people he were familiar with were member of the underground. Alarm bells went off in his head saying that messing with her would be bad news and Gokudera usually listened to his instincts.

He was surprised to find that be arrived on one of those event days Giaponne (2) schools were pretty famous for. Learning that his target was in the team he forced his way on. There's nothing else like fighting (playing) alongside someone to know how thick and how strong they are.

Working with him Gokudera only had one word to describe him, the same thought he had at the beginning of the day. Pathetic. The weakling couldn't even hit the ball back.

When the weakling started blocking the ball with such a painful part of his body Gokudera knew it was a fluke- though inwardly in some part of him that would soon come to the forefront a grudging respect started to form.

When they won Gokudera decided to fight the weakling.

"So you're the one chosen to become the next leader of the Vongola" he said, noting the surprised look the boy gave him.

The weakling startled. "Huh?"

Gokudera glared at him. "You aren't worthy to be the next boss of the family."

"You came earlier than expected Gokudera Hayato"

Gokudera and the weakling turned and saw Reborn come out of the tree trunk.

"You must be Reborn the ninths most trusted assassin" Hayato was very honored to meet the arcobaleno. There were legends in the mafia world and Reborn was the legend of legends. "Is what you said before true, if I kill this brat I'll become the tenth."

The weakling squeaked. "Reborn what does he mean? I thought-"

"Yes. if you kill him you'll become the next Vongola boss" Reborn said interrupting the weakling.

Gokudera nodded and slipped out a few of his dynamite, slipping a lot cigarette into his mouth.

"I-is that d-dynamite?" the weakling stuttered out, taking a step back.

"Gokudera is known as a human time bomb for the amount of dynamite he carries on his person."

"I'm also known as Smokin' Bomb Hayato" Gokudera said before lighting a few bombs and throwing it at the weakling who started running away.

That's how it went for their altercation, Gokudera throwing bombs and the weakling fleeing until he go him cornered.

Suddenly the weakling fell and his clothes burned off and with a shout he started defusing the bombs.

Alarmed Gokudera started throwing multiple dynamite only to drop some at his feet.

'Shit' he thought, closing his eyes resigned. So this is how he was going to die.

"SAVE GOKUDERA!" surprised he opened his eyes to see the weakling defusing all the bombs, saving him.

A few seconds later the bombs were all out and Sawada was sitting on the ground panting.

Honey brown eyes full of concern, concern for him looked up at him. "Are you all right Gokudera-kun?" Sawada no Juudaime asked. He was _worried_? For _him_?

Gokudera fell on his knees and bowed. "I was wrong you are worth to be the juudaime juudaime" he said. Tsuna looked at him in confusion. "I really didn't want to be the next boss but when I heard that some Japanese kid with no knowledge of the mafia world was chosen to be the next boss I wanted to come check if you were worthy. You defeated me and proved that you were stronger" Gokudera beamed up a mega watt smile. "I'll be your right hand man and follow you to even the depths of Hell itself."

"what?" Juudaime squeaked out.

"Good job Tsuna you defeated Gokudera meaning that he's now apart of your family" Reborn explained to the confused boy. Gokudera smiled at hearing the assassin say he was part of juudaimes family.

Tsuna stood up. "I don't need a right hand man" Gokudera felt his spirits drop. Here it comes, the rejection he was used to. "But I could use a friend." Gokuderas head snapped up to see juudaime offer his hand to pull him up.

Taking his hand and getting up Gokudera swore that he would never ever leave his juudaimes side.

Some seniors came around and started taunting juudaime about his state of undress. Hayato was quick to address them and show them what happens when you mess with the juudaime.

He met juudaimes best friend, the girl from before that made the fine hairs on the back of his neck stand. Hearing the girl call his boss 'Dame-kun' made his blood boil.

It was decided, he never had disliked someone as much as he did now.

* * *

Reborn watched his charge and his budding family wander off and thought of the surprises he's encountered since he's arrived. He inwardly patted himself on the back at the inclusion of Gokudera. The bomber would make an excellent storm guardian.

His students best friend looked a lot like him. Tsuna knew about the mafia, and he looks to have the famous hyper intuition that only primo had.

It was nice that Tsuna accepted his position as heir- Reborn ignores the fact that Tsuna was just doing this on a trial basis- unlike a certain other student he had.

Infact, now that he thought about this Tsuna was almost the opposite of useless-Dino. He didn't have to fight in order for him to accept his positions as heir, he really didn't have to worry much about academics and Tsuna was already somewhat trained physically.

Because of that Reborn could concentrate on the major issues. Training Tsuna to become a sophisticated but excellent mafia boss and the mystery surrounding Taiyou Lumiere.

* * *

**EXTRA**

**The Day the Victim Grew Up**

It's been almost a year since Taiyou Lumiere came into his life and everything in Tsunas life has been looking up. Lumie-chan chased the bullies away, helped him with his school work and the best part about it was that Tsuna was no longer alone. He had someone other then his mother to talk to where his opinion mattered and it was great.

However, as Tsuna would soon learn, Bully's are vicious people. When robbed of one victim they quickly go to another.

Such is the case that Tsuna finds now.

Yakumoto Yugi was an extremely shy boy with shoulder length black hair and small black eyes. Before Tsuna met Tsuna and got his life turned around, Yakumoto was the next worst student. But now that the brunet has gotten better he is now the worst student. And unlike Tsuna he has no one to protect him.

Subaru Michiko was one of the schools famous bullies. With stringy brown hair and black eyes and narrow face he was no girls picture of handsome. He also used to be the ring leader of Tsunas bullies.

Subaru shoved Yakumoto against the wall outside of the school, an ugly sneer on his face as he lifted his kohai by the neck of his uniform.

"Did ya touch me without asking or apologizing ya bastard!" Subaru shouted into the frightened boys face.

Yakumoto's face turned pale and he started coughing, his hands trying to get the older and stronger boy to let him go.

This is the scene Tsuna walked into. He was meeting up with Lumie at school. He froze when he saw what was happening. What was he supposed to do.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry" Yakumoto stuttered out.

Subaru leaned in. "Ha? I didn't hear you?" he tightened his grip before dropping him, Yakumoto falling to the ground hard. Subaru laughed and kicked him.

Tsuna frowned not liking what he was seeing. But what could he do? He wasn't brave or strong or wasn't even a hero.

Yakumoto let out a whimper as another kick connected.

Tsuna started moving. He might not be strong or brave or really much of anything, but he couldn't stand to see anyone hurt. Before he knew it he was between the two boys and felt the kick.

Using the skills his friend has been teaching him he managed to trip his senpai. Subaru fell with a thud.

Since this was right outside of school there little altercation had attracted the attention of the arriving students.

Seeing Subaru on the ground, someone no one really liked had many clapping and congratulating Tsuna.

Yakumoto climbed to his feet and strengthened his clothes. Tsuna still blushing from all the praise turned towards his year mate.

They gazed at each other for a few minutes before Yakumoto smiled, hesitant, shyly and offered his hand.

"Thanks Sawada" he said. Tsuna blushed.

"Y-you're w-welcome" he offered his own shy smile.

They talked for a few minutes before Lumiere appeared, wondering what all the commotion was about. Hearing what had happened she slapped Tsuna on the back with a congrats and a comment about finally starting to stand up for himself.

Yakumoto Yugi hung out with the two of them for the following week before his father got a promotion and they moved to Tokyo. The three of them still kept in contact and remained friends even when a certain hitman infused into their lives.

**End Extra**

* * *

**AN**: ok here's the next chapter :3 sorry it took so long but it was extra long. Didn't quite mean for it to take so long to update but here it is :3 I hope this makes up for it. BTW this is _so_ the last chapter that's going to be this long. Ever! My poor twitching finger hurt so bad T.T

I decided I'll try to add either an extra or omake each chapter but it's only when I can think of one. I hope you like this one. Bullying is a serious issue so if anyone sees it please report it.

**1**: since Tsuna has gotten better in school, his PE grades being his highest he was chosen to be one of the members of the team unlike in canon where Reborn has to use his disguise for Tsuna to exome a member.

**2**: Gokudera is from Italy so he would probably refer Japan how the Italians refer to it as. In the first KHR episode Reborn called Japan Giaponne as well.

Some of you are probably hating me for how Reborns and Lumies first conversation went. There's a reason. I listed off the weapons that Lumie had which already put Reborn on edge since she's dangerous and close to Tsuna. So that scene was so that Reborn would be more comfortable with Lumie being around Tsuna. But at least he realizes that Lumie is related to him so there's that ^^

I hope you guys liked the part with Gokudera. I tried showing the progression of his thoughts as he went from despising Tsuna to flat out worshipping him. I added that part last, originally it wasn't there but when I remember the chapter title and how Gokudera wasn't really mentioned all that much I decided to add his part so sorry if it seems rushed.

Some of you probably realized that when it came to either Reborn or Gokudera they called Lumie by her last name. From what I understand unless your familiar with someone you call them by their surnames. I don't know about the English dub but in the anime Tsuna always called his friends by their last names-which really bothered me since their supposed to be friends- so that will stick around until Lumie tells them otherwise. Plus in the series Reborn only calls the others by their last names with the exception of Tsuna (and maybe Lambo once or twice). From my ranting you guys can probably tell what I'm going to be changing next in the anime Kufufufu.

Speaking of changing did you guys like the few changes in this chapter? No DWB at the beginning with Tsuna confessin to Kyoko, Tsuna accepting his position as Decimo-even on a trial basis, being on the volleyball team and the ending of Gokudera and Tsunas fight. They are minor but I do have plans. They are just to really show the impact that Lumies had just by being Tsunas friend. Something so small (or rather big really) has such an impact on how the plot was supposed to go.

Some of you are probably wondering why Tsuna semi-accepted his position but that will be explained later so please wait patiently k :3

**Out of curiosity can you guys guess what club Lumie and Tsuna are in?**

**Anon Review Replies:**

**Guest:** lol thanks :3 last chapter was my attempt at hilarity since the previous chapter pretty much ended on a sad note. Here's the next chapter :3 thanks for commenting :3

**Guest-san**: Yay! I'm so happy that you liked it that you kept rereading it makes me so happy thanks for commenting :3

**Guest-san (2**): here's the next chapter X3 hope you liked it :3 thanks for commenting :3

**Guest (2):** the omake was just for fun. I thought it would be neat to add something like that XD thanks for commenting :3

**Guest (3):** hmm...I have a security do catch me if you can lol :) I'll throw the bricks right back :) thanks for commenting :3

**Flambridge:** Hehe definitely poor Reborn. He was lucky he didn't get squished XD Lumie and Tsuna are a little young to be thinking about kids though don't cha think? Besides if Lumie had a kid Tsuna definitely would have noticed :3 thanks for commenting :3

**guest:** lol was this fast enough? I'm glad you love it! It makes me so happy thanks for commenting :3

**All of you guys are _AMAZING_! That was the most Reviews that i have ever gotten for a chapter! That's why i worked so very hard to get this chapter done and up :3**

**Here's some recs! There amazing so you guys really should go check them out!**

**Blazing Sky** by **_MangaFreak15 _**is awesome! It features a much more logical Tsuna :3** Who I Am** by **_OzoraWings_**is great as well. A more active Nana and a different Tsuna (I don't want to spoil). **Silent Skies** by **_Aha-Terre_**is awesome too X3

**They're not SI's though I'm out of recs for that :3 if you guys have and fics you want to Rec tell me cause I really want to read some and reading fics from other genres is not good for chapter writing productivity :3**

**The guessing game is still going on: What is Roses connection to the mafia? Hint: Its not Vongola or Cavallone :3 For those of you who have answered this correctly, heres another one for you :3 this is only for those who have answered right ok! I have a list of names :3 What is Verdes invention going to be used for?**

**_So how was Gokuderas entrance? Tell me what you think :3_**


	17. Gathering Guardians Arc: Part 3

**Summary**: OC SI. Dying, an orphaned girl from the real world finds herself reincarnated in the KHR world as the unknown daughter of Reborn. She didn't intend to change anything when she realized where she was. However, fate seems to be against her as she encounters the future Don before Reborn arrives and she inadvertently changes the plot. 'Oh well. I guess I'll just have to wing it!'

**Disclaimer**: I don't own KHR. Enough said.

**This chapter is not Betaed.**

**Chapter 16**- The Cheerful Rain part 1

* * *

"Yo Tsuna! Wait up"

Tsuna stopped abruptly and looked back to see Yamamoto waving as he caught up. Lumie had been called by a teacher and he had shooed off Gokudera to head towards the schools office to pick up his gym uniform as he had neglected to do before, (he had just wore his undershirt at the volleyball game).

"Yamamoto" Tsuna greeted with a confused face.

The baseball star laughed with his cheerful grin in place. "Tsuna can I talk to you for a minute?"

Tsuna just nodded in confused agreement. If Lumie was here he just knows that she would say "aren't you already talking?".

"I need advice" Yamamoto ran his fingers through his hair, and Tsuna realized that his friend(?) was anxious. "My games been off lately and no matter how hard I try or train it stays the same. In facts it's been getting worse...do you have any idea how I can bring it back up?" he asked hopefully.

Tsunas eyebrows rose. Was Yamamoto seriously coming to _him_ of all people for physical advice? Looking at the frazzled baseball player Tsuna knew that yes, this was a serious question.

"Do you practice every day?"

The baseball player gave an eager nod. "Yeah! Do you think I should practice more?"

Tsuna shook his head rapidly. "No! That's what wrong. You can't do that every day, your body needs time to rest. Without it you've probably been running on empty." Tsuna knew this from experience. When Lumie started training him all those months ago he had tried to impress her by exercising on the days off she gave him. His performance went down and she noticed and when she found out what he was doing -Tsuna shuddered- he had guns pointed and bullets flying at him for days. It wasn't until the end of his 'punishment' that she told him the reason for those days off.

Yamamoto opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted.

"Dame-kun, Yamamoto-san" Lumiere greeted walking up to them. She held a folder of papers in one arm and though it wouldn't be obvious to those who didn't know her, to Tsuna she had a gleeful expression on her face.

"Lumie"

"Taiyou-chan"

Lumiere quirked a brow and Tsuna felt a flash of envy at it. No matter how much he tried he couldn't do that.

"What's going on?"

Yamamoto laughed. "Nothing Taiyou-chan, just needed some advice" Lumiere gave him a strange look but dropped the issue.

Yamamoto turned back to Tsuna and grinned. "Thanks Tsuna!"

"You're welcome" and the baseball star walked off, nodding goodbye to Lumiere and heading towards the schools gym.

"What did he want?" Lumiere asked. Tsuna almost sighed. He had half expected this when she dropped the issue. Hid friends could not stand knowing something.

Tsuna turned to her, smiling bemused. "Just some advice. What did sensei want?" They started walking towards the gym as they had physical education next.

Lumiere opened one of the folders and started reading it. "Sensei knows I have P.E. next and wanted me to give this to Saku-sensei." Saku-sensei was the female gym coach.

Tsuna sent her an unsure look. "You aren't supposed to be reading that are you?" Leave it to Lumie to pull a stunt like this, but he has gotten used to his friend doing stuff like this that he didn't really need to comment further. He didn't know what was in there, but if had to hazard a guess he would say it was student profiles.

Lumies green eyes darted at him for a moment before going back to paper. "Information is key to anything Dame-kun. You never know what-or who- you'll need info on."

Tsuna released a resigned sigh.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera popped out of nowhere, startling the poor brunet. The Italian clutched a clear plastic package that had the boys gym wear folded inside. Gokudera bowed. "I'm sorry it took so long to come back juudaime! The stupid lady at the office wouldn't hurry!"

Tsuna blushed lightly and chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"You know" he began, a slightly shy smile in place- one that drew Lumieres attention away from 'her' folders for a moment, "You can call me Tsuna. I only found out about this heir stuff a couple days ago besides" his shy smile turned warmer, "friends call each other by their first names, and they don't bow to each other like that."

Lumie turned her head to the side, hand covering her mouth to hide her chuckling smile. Gokudera looked up wide eyed from his bowed position.

Seeing his two friends' reactions Tsuna got the distinct impression that he did something weird.

Then Gokudera burst out

"Juudaime is so amazing! I'm so honored to serve someone like him!" he continued ranting.

The bell rang and not wanting to be late-Tsuna more then the other two; he did _not_ want to face Hibari- the three hurried off.

A few moments later the floor gave way and Reborn popped out, contemplating. Tsuna truly was nothing like the report, for the most part. He absentmindedly pet the napping Leon. Tsuna was showing very strong characteristics of a sky.

Black eyes glittered as Reborn smirked. Yes, he's gotten Tsunas personality and talents down. He knows what to do.

~~  
The rest of the day past as it had days before, with just the slightest hint of crazy as Gokudera slipped almost seamlessly into our little duo.

School was over for the day and it was a club day for Tsuna and I.

So it went without saying that Gokudera had a _fit_ when he realized that he would be separated from his precious juudaime for an undisclosed amount of time. His pouting and whining and threats towards me were hilarious ("nothing better happen to juudaime while I'm not there or" waves dynamite in my face).

As it was his first day he was required to take a tour of all the schools clubs to pick out an appropriate club that caught his interest. He would have stayed had Tsuna not asked for Gokudera to follow the school rules. My bet was either our club or the extraterrestrial club. The Italian liked UMA's or something right?

"Hi~! How's everyone today? Happy Thursday!" Misuzu Aino chirped from the rooms podium, chipper as usual and a wide grin on her face. She had light green hair and yellow eyes that everyone knew was dyed and contacts -including the resident carnivore- but gets away with it somehow.

She was a third year student and in terms of popularity was just behind Kyoko- the schools resident sweet idol, myself- the cool kickass female idol, and Hana- whose popularity was based on her smarts, friendship with Kyoko and I and her position as the schools VP. Before we came along she was the schools Ms. Nami-chu. And she showed her character by not being one of those bitchy girls in school.

Aino-sempai was also one of my 'friends' _and_ the president of the schools theatre club.

Which explains why she's so bubbly and dramatic. Shes perfect for the position as the schools theatre president.

Now that I think about it, it's rather strange that we get along, her being the definition of what I don't like in my fellow girls; giggly, girly and bubbly.

"Sempai seems excited today doesn't she?" Tsuna whispered as sempai continued chattering about club business. We were in the schools auditorium and standing more towards the back of the room then in front as Tsuna was still rather shy from his bullying days and didn't like a lot of attention on him.

I nodded. If it wasn't the way she walked and talked at the moment it would be the sparkles that exuded from her every movement and the excitement that radiated from her being. Usually shes all sunshine and daises but add on the sparkles and all the club members knew she was in a good mood. What that good mood meant for the rest of them was always up for debate. Sempai would either be all "so what kind of things do you guys want to do today?" of "do this and this and this or else". Huh, maybe it isn't so much a surprise that we get along then. When shes in her sadistic mood she lets me help torment the other members.

Ah...just remembering their screams of fright is like music to my ears.

But today it isn't "lets be all sadistic". Its the other, and that doesn't bode well.

I have a bad feeling about this.

"News on the student council grapevine says that instead of classes hosting booths and don't events for the upcoming festival it's instead going to be the clubs" sempai yelled, pointing a rolled up magazine at the gathered crowd who broke out into excited chatter. The spring festival is in about a month.

Tsuna shivered and I barely repressed one as well. There is something almost malevolent about her smile-though really to the other members it just looks like a happy cheerful one.

"I want to have a play chosen by the end of today's session so that we can already start working costumes, scripts, and designs" Aino-sempai yelled out over the gossiping crowd.

She grinned at the cheers she received. "So does anyone have any suggestions?"

"Romeo and Juliet" someone yelled.

"Cinderella!"

"Sleeping Beauty!"

"Red Riding Hood!"

"Mulan"

These were some of the suggestions. Some made Aino-sempai smile others just made her frown.

After a few minutes of listening to the member and writing down suggestions she started talking.

"Any other suggestions?" she asked. Sempais eyes zeroed in on where we were sitting. Out of everyone in the room we were the only ones that didn't scream out something or agree with someone else's choice.

"Taiyou-chan, Sawada-kun do you have any ideas?" I shook my head. I've never been one for fairy tales in either lives so I really didn't have a clue as to what to say.

"...How about Snow White?" Tsuna eventually suggested hesitantly.

Snow White. That's the one with the dwarves and the fighting heroine right?

I gave Tsuna an approving glance at his choice and he flushed a little.

Aino-sempai clapped her hands hard to draw everyone's attention. "Any other suggestion?...none? Ok! Let's put this to vote people!"

Five minutes later Snow White won by one vote-which belonged to sempai as she was the tie breaker- and sempai was ordering us all to think on what we wanted to see in the play as well as well as research. By the next meeting she wanted a concrete idea on what was going to happen so that the writers of the club could start planning on the script.

Those poor poor people.

So it was two hours after school was let out that we were let out. At the door Tsuna and I met up with Gokudera who proceeded to check Tsuna ("Juudaime!") for any injuries and glare at me before we started heading out.

"Did you find any clubs you were interested in Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked the bomber, curious.

For a second I thought I saw dog ears and a wagging tail sprout out from him but it must have been my imagination.

Gokudera beamed at being addressed by his boss and shook his head ferociously. "Yeah the extra-terrestrial group! They had such fascinating views on UMA's that I've never considered before!" the Italian exclaimed, excitement pouring off his body and his eyes sparkling. He seemed to come to a moment later, visibly shutting the lid that opened with Tsunas innocent question.

"Of course the theatre club is the best out of them all! I told that old man (principal) that I would join your club! That way I can be with you Juudaime!" Gokudera was quick to reassure.

I nearly choked on my saliva as what he said registered. The way he said it sounded like a love confession.

But...

"You shouldn't join the theatre club just because Dame-kun is in it Goku-chan. If you like another club more join that one" I advised the other blandly. Besides, it would make Dame-kun feel bad if Goku-chan didn't do what he wanted because he was in a different club and that was unacceptable.

I joined the theatre club because I though it might help with my acting. Tsuna, much to my chagrin joined primarily because I was there. I tried to get him to join the anime and manga club but he wouldn't budge. After a while he said that he though being there might help with his confidence.

Steam started shooting out of the bombers ears ('should I take cover before he blows?' I thought with a tiny smirk) before he exploded.

"What did you call Juudaime?! What did you call me?!" _Interesting_. He was more concerned about what I call Dame-kun then what I called him.

Tsuna made calming motions with his hands but Gokudera was too riled up to notice and I was having fun edging him on.

I smirked deliberately, "I called Dame-kun Dame-kun cause that's my name for him and I called you Goku-chan cause your name has far too many syllables and it suits you very much"

Goku-chan was shaking with rage and hissing like a cat. Hmm...maybe Neko-chan would be better.

~~  
Behind the two quarreling teens was Tsuna slowly walking at a slower pace as a thin waterfall of tears fell from his eyes and he poked his fingers together. 'I hope she stops calling me that soon' he thought. Though his melancholy didn't last long as he watched his friends argue and he smiled a little.

He's pretty sure that Lumie had yet to realize it, but she's already accepted Gokudera, something that surprised him considering his long it took her to do the same Kyoko-chan and Hana-chan.

Whenever Lumie-chan accepted someone she gave them a harmless nickname. With Kyoko-chan its Ko-chan, Hana-chans is Ha-chan, while he himself had Dame-kun (which is harmless really). Now Gokudera who they both have only met this morning has Lumies gold star of approval with his own newly christened name of Goku-chan.

Hopefully their new friend would be able to take it. As it is so very rare the she takes to someone as fast as she did him. Tsuna felt, or rather figured out that it had something to do with her past, the reason why she had a rather hard time trusting people. He still doesn't know what made her decide to be his friend.

Lumie did raise a point though. Though he's only known Gokudera-kun for a day there was something about him that just... clicked into place and already Tsuna considered him a close friend despite not knowing much about him.

If would feel _wrong_ if Gokudera-kun ignored his own interests and things he likes simply because Tsuna had different interests and for that He was grateful that Lumie had said something. Not that he really had room to talk, but he had grown to like the theatre club despite its crazy leader.

His ear twitched and he looked towards the side. They were just passing the baseball field and the sounds of a ball machine letting loose and the loud crack of a ball hitting a bat reverberated throughout the area.

Much to Tsunas surprise there was someone out on the field practicing even though it was almost six. Most sports club let out around 5:30 for fear of the disciplinary leader. He moved closer but the helmet the person was wearing blocked their identity from the brunet's curious eyes. The quiet grunt they let out as the swung the wooden bat and sent the ball falling confirmed his guess. But what was he doing here?

"It looks like Yamamoto-san is out practicing late again. I'm surprised that Skylark-kun hasn't said anything"

Tsuna shrieked and snapped his head so fast to the side that Lumiere was almost afraid that it would snap off.

Tsuna grasped his heart trying to slow it down while glaring/pouting at his female friend for scaring him like that. He swears that someday he'll put a bell on her or something that warns him when she's beside him (not that he'll ever do it bit it's the principle of the matter!) so that she can't startle him.

Lumiere descended into silent giggles at her best friend's reaction.

Gokudera on the other hand was nearly frothing with rage at her actions. He opened his mouth to tell her off-

"Tsuna? Taiyou-chan? What are you guys doing here?" Yamamoto had been startled out of his training mode at Tsunas shout. The baseball player was surprised by his classmates being here or that the new kid (what's his name?) was with them.

Tsuna sent him a small smile. "Aino-sempai just let us out" he said. She was rather known for dragging things out as long as she can. Lumie said it was because sempai liked to rile Hibari-sempai (skylark-kun), which Tsuna thought was crazy enough. Who would want to do that to the disciplinary lieader was obviously out of all their marbles. Even Tsuna, who had what one could call a healthy relationship with the third year-if Hibari could even do healthy relationships- was wary of provoking him.

That explained it. Takeshi grinned widely, even he's heard of his sempais...eccentrics.

"I thought you were going to take it easy for a few days Yamamoto" Tsuna was concerned. He could see the sweat dripping from his classmates head down to his shirt.

The baseball player scratched his neck awkwardly. "Haha...I was going to but there was practice today and after it was over I thought I would get in a few more rounds before calling it a night" he explained.

"You really love baseball don't you" Tsuna stated, awed by his classmates love of the game.

Yamamoto beamed. "Yeah! I love the thrill of it, the uncertainty of whether or not you'll win or lose-" he didn't hear Gokuderas mutter that he should try poker, "or the rush when you hit the ball or the focus when throwing it."

"Baseball idiot" Gokudera muttered under his breath.

The four teens were so focused on talking to each other that they almost forgot about the ball machine that had just finished reloading and shot the next baseball at an unsuspecting Yamamotos back.

Keyword being _almost_.

Tsuna who had felt something (hyper intuition) and managed to turn enough to see the machine let loose a ball. With a panicked shout of the others name the future decimo pushed the player out of the way.

At the cost of getting hit.

With a cry of surprise and pain each, Yamamoto and Tsuna fell hard to the dirt floor.

Gokudera shouted in alarm while Lumie had already shot the guilty piece of machinery from the pitchers place.

Her shot hit the switch and turned it off. No need to make Skylark-kun angry over destroyed school property.

"Juudaime are you ok?" Gokudera fretted concernedly, alternating between trying to help his boss, glaring at Yamamoto for getting his precious boss into this position, glaring at Taiyou for not warning him, and outright snarling at the machine that dared to hit his Juudaime.

Wincing Tsuna nodded. "I'm alright" he gasped and looked to Yamamoto who was watching the scene with wide eyes, the pupil enlarged so much that it made his dark brown eyes almost back. "Yamamoto you aren't hurt are you? I'm sorry" Tsunas eyes fell towards the floor.

Yamamoto shook his head. "No I'm not hurt... You saved me." he had an oddly serious look on his face that just looked out of place on the normally laid back baseball player. He got up and walked over to Tsuna, offering a hand to help the other up.

Gokudera nearly frothed at the mouth at his gesture but stayed quiet when Tsuna took the offered appendage. Once up Tsuna dusted off his clothes, wincing a bit as he jostled his ribs.

"Thanks Tsuna" Yamamoto thanked, still serious.

Tsuna was about to say he really didn't do anything, but something in Yamamotos oddly serious eyes made him close his mouth and instead nod.

"You're welcome" he said with a small smile.

Lumiere watched the scene with calculating eyes. The speed the machine was set on could easily break bone. And she remembered how Tsuna gained Yamamoto as a friend. Was this the incident that caused him to break his arm and try to commit suicide? And if it was, did Tsuna saving him mean that Yamamoto won't become his rain guardian?

She inwardly groaned. Why was this so _confusing_? She would just have to wait to see what would happen.

Hopefully, if this was the incident that broke Yamanotos arm it wouldn't stop him from joining Tsunas family or that something else will happen that doesn't include a suicidal teen trying to jump off the school building because he couldn't play his game for a few weeks.

Nothing was worth Yamamoto nearly losing his life in the off chance he'll become the next Rain.

While all this was going on Reborn watched from the schools roof. He approved of Tsunas reaction in saving Yamamoto since he had every intention of making the teen Tsunas rain guardian or at least recruiting him into the family. The baseball player had excellent instincts and was already showing signs of being a budding hitman.

He guessed he could go easy on the brat for today for doing something without prompting from him.

Just a little.

~~  
Watching Taiyou _help_ his student was fascinating. Not because she was managing to make Tsuna understand on the first try (something which intrigued him since tutoring the brat didn't go anywhere near as smooth as it is today than it was yesterday) or that she somehow managed to calm Gokuderas temper so that he could stay (she swiped all of smoking bombs dynamite and the resulting look of confusion on his face was greatly entertaining to the hitman). No what really fascinated Reborn was how she did it, waving guns and shooting them on occasion and bulldozing through their complaints to get the desired result.

It unnerved the hitman greatly, these similarities between the two of them. Just how close was their relation?

Perhaps he should call in his favor from Shamal. The doctor assassin would be able to test their blood against the other. It might be a bit extreme to call in just for this little girl but there was no other doctor that Reborn trusted as much as Shamal with a topic this sensitive, well, as much as a hitman could trust an assassin at any rate. Besides, it's a good idea to have him around in case Tsuna gets the Skullitis disease.

Yes, it would be good to call up the perverted doctor.

Decision made Reborn jumped off his canopy bed in the corner of Tsunas room. His actions went unnoticed to the others except for Taiyou whose green eyes narrowed at him for a moment before she went back to explaining where Tsuna went wrong in his homework.

Outside of the house Reborn dialed an old barely used number. He waited as the phone dialed three times before the other answered.

"Ciao" the other mafioso greeted.

"Ciaossu Shamal."

"Reborn ? Il suo passato di tempo. Perché si sta chiamando?" the doctor assassin asked in Italian. (Reborn? It has been a long time. Why are you calling?)

Reborn smirked. The other would be wary of him calling since the hitman never called for pleasure.

"Chiamo a mio favore. Quanto tempo si può essere in Giappone?" (I'm calling in my favor. How soon can you be in Japan?)

There was silence on the other side for a moment. "Giappone...? Allora è il leoni cucciolo , dopo tutto?" (...Japan? Then it is the Lions cub after all?)

Reborn didn't ask how Shamal knew that Iemitsu has a son. It would be a waste of time and an insult to the other in regards to his skill. Shamal _was_ a master assassination after all and a genius in both killing and medicine and his name was greatly feared throughout the underworld.

He couldn't confirm or deny the doctors questions since he wasn't even allied to Vongola so he asked his previous question.

"Quando puoi venire in Giappone? La sua non è urgente, ma ho un lavoro per te." (How soon can you come to Japan? It is not urgent but I have a job for you.)

"Un lavoro? Assassinio?" (A job? Assassination?)

Reborn shook his head though the other couldn't see it. "Il tuo altro lavoro." (Your other job)

"Ah, si dispone di una giovane donna che ha bisogno di aiuto?" Reborn could _see_ the perverted grin on the others face even through the phone. (Ah, you have a young lady that needs aid?)

"Shamal" Reborn warned, a threat and warning in his tone that Shamal instantly caught and made a small silver of fear shiver up his spine. Whoever this person was, most likely a girl- Reborn knows and respects his decision to only treat the fairer sex so there's no doubt in Shamals mind that it's a lady- Reborn means business.

Sighing Shamal mentally went through his jobs he has scheduled. Reborn did say it wasn't urgent..."Sono disponibile in pochi mesi." (I'm available in a few months)

That was a bit longer then what Reborn wanted but he knew Shamal well enough to know that the other was going to complete his other hits faster then he originally planned to be here.

"Quello è abbastanza buono." Reborn ended the call, Leon transforming into his original form. Reborn pet his partners spine watching as bulging yellow reptilian eyes closed in pleasure. (Thats good enough.)

Shamal would be here in a few months and the mysteries surrounding Taiyou should be lessened by then. Reborn would just have to be careful with shooting Tsuna with a DWB.

He felt a strong flickering flame and turned his head toward the door where Taiyou had just walked out the front door, quietly shutting the door behind her.

"Reborn-san" Taiyou bowed her head slightly. There was some unreadable emotion on her face. Reborn was certain that the girl had not been there for the duration of his conversation.

"Finished with Tsuna Taiyou?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Reborn-san I have a request."

_Oh_? Interest showed in his back eyes. "Get on with it" he said impatiently after a few moments.

"Will you train me?"

"No" he said not even a second later bluntly. He was going to be busy with Tsuna; training him to fight, while not as hard as originally thought, was still going to be difficult considering his civilian background not to mention catching him up on his peers in terms of mafia etiquette and their history. He was going to be really busy and he didn't have time to train a girl, part of Tsunas family or not, that had an unknown background. At least not until he figured her out.

Lumiere didn't let her disappointment show. She expected this answer but still she had hoped...

"Ok" she said simply before heading back in.

She never saw when Reborn gave her back an assessing look. But she certainly did feel it

~~  
The following day at school I watched Yamamoto carefully. He didn't show any suicidal tendencies. He also didn't show any inclination to hang out with Tsuna.

I told myself that maybe it didn't happen so soon after Gokudera arrived, to just give it a while.

But as the days passed and nothing change dread began to fill me.

Had I changed something again? Or would it be Tsuna? But it was my presence here that brought it about.

My worries continued throughout the month, becoming increasingly tenser as the days and weeks passed and Yamamoto still remained distant.

Just when I was nearly about to pull my hair out a black and white blob fell out of the sky and landed on me with a boom.

Literally.

* * *

**Extra**

**Experiments in Cooking**

In quite a few of the fanfictions Lumiere remembered reading in her previous life, there were a few constants that were greatly emphasized. One, that Tsuna was a great hacker. Two, Tsuna had a crazy sweet tooth. Three, Tsuna was an amazing chef, or atleast baker and was very good in the kitchen.

She wasn't going to try and get him to hack into something, in the off chance that he wasn't skilled at it Lumie didn't want to have to bust him out. As for sweets and cake and all the sugary goodness that was proved by them going out almost every week to try a new dessert. But cooking was fairly harmless right?

"You want me to what?" Tsuna said incredulously. His eyes were slightly widened at the others request. It just added to the ridiculous sight of him in the frilly white apron with the words 'Kiss the Cook' in bold kanji on the front.

They were in Verdes kitchen, a few fruits and other food already lay out on the counter for them to use.

Lumie rolled her eyes. "Its real easy Dame-kun. Just follow the recipe" she waved the printed paper under Tsunas nose, causing her friend to back up, afraid of receiving a papercut on his face.

He took the wagging paper and looked over the steps. It seemed easy enough. He took a glance at Lumie, she seemed to believe that he could do it. So-

"I'll try" he sighed, and smiled when his friend returned it.

Beaming up at him Lumie showed him where all the knives were ("There are so many" Tsuna whispered taking in the twenty long sharp looking cutting objects. "We keep blunting them on things" Lumie said distractedly. Tsuna paled as other ideas popped into his head that didn't involve the making of food), the pots and pans, how to turn their state of the art stove ("Remember to flip the switch for low heat. Turning it will create an inferno") and anything else she could think of as relevant.

Making sure that Tsuna knew where everything was she left to go bother the other resident of the house.

One hour later Tsuna called her in and presented his dish for her. Lumiere gulped looking down at the plate holding a monstrosity. The meat was almost black and cracked the knife she tried to cut it with. The vegetables were cut up into really tiny pieces then boiled, resembling mashed up baby food more than the steamed veggies it was supposed to be.

After a few bites she shook her head and pushed the plate away. She ignored Tsunas heartbroken expression at her actions. "I think this was an epic failure" she said atlast.

This was the last time that she was ever going to trust her notes on fanfiction from her previous life.

Two months later Tsuna brought lunch for her that he made himself. Lumie was rather annoyed that only after a few months of practice her fluffy haired friend had became better then her.

In retaliation she made him cook lunch for her for a month.

It was the last time Tsuna trusted one of her experiments for a long long time.

* * *

**AN**: And that's a wrap! Hey guys thanks for being really patient with me. I've had a busy month and I'm really sorry this took so long. There is probably a lot of mistakes so I apologize.

It looks like me updating every week or two is not going to be possible. Im still going to try, but more then likely it will be every month from now on.

I just realized that compared to the previous few chapters this is kind of short but oh well ;3

A lot of you guys commented on the fact that there was no real change in regards to Gokuderas fight with Tsuna. The reason I did that was because I had big plans for Yamamoto as you can see. After all with his and Tsunas changed friendship at the beginning so many things could have changed. So yeah, Lambos arrived and he has not joined Tsuna yet. Want to guess what's going to happen? :3

Did any of you guys notice that when Tsuna was asking Gokudera to call him Tsuna he didn't reciprocate? Kufufufu can you guess why that is?

So I decided that Lumie is going to have a nickname for everyone. You've seen them but here they are in case you didn't.

Tsuna: Dame-Tsuna

Hana: Ha-chan

Kyoko: Ko-chan

HIbari: Skylark-kun

Gokudera: Goku-chan

Misuzu Aino is a new OC I'm introducing and she will have a minor part in the future which is why I went into a bit of detail when concerning her. Some of you are probably wondering why Hibari doesn't do anything to her or what I meant by proof. Hibari doesn't strike me as the type of person to force someone undressed to see if their hair is natural or not, and unless it was an enemy I cant recall him ever hitting a girl-Lumie not withstanding here since she can hold her own. Just thought I would point that out :3

And Shamal popped in from somewhere. I honestly didn't mean for him to be mentioned again this early until Tsuna had almost used up his DWB shots. But yeah, he came up but hes not going to physically for a while. Plus, I figured that there was no way that Shamal would be able to drop things and come to Japan like he did in the anime just to cure Tsuna so at least this way Reborn has a timeframe to work with in regards to shooting Tsuna with the DWB.

**Can you guys guess the pairings now? All the characters have been introduced :3 Don't forget Chrome ;3**

I'm pretty sure no one guessed that Lumie and Tsuna's club was going to be the theatre club. It wasn't what you guys expected was it? So yeah, they are going to do Ssnow White. Originally I wanted something that could have Lumie dressed as a boy so her resemblance to Reborn became even more obvious but I decided against it. But there will be some scenes like that in Snow White**. Can you guess who the two of them will be playing originally? **

Anon Review Replies:

**Random passerby: **Im glad you loved it! Thanks for commenting ;3

**Guest-san: ** LOL Here is the next chapter. I try to update atlweast once a week but since school started I haven't really had the time. Yeah, I know there were a lot of spelling errors. I really didn't check it when I posted it since I was in a hurry :( Thanks for commenting :3

**FireRose423: **LOL was this fast enough? XD Im glad that you love it! It makes me so happy! 3 Thanks for commenting :3

**Guest-san (2): **Nope, sorry, Rose is not related toAria. Good try though :3 Reborns reaction is going to be epic when he finds out that Lumies his kid XD Thanks for commenting :3

**Ippo: **LOL im glad that Reborns reaction to Lumie didn't disappoint. I was really worried about that :3 Thanks for commenting :3

**Guest:** My…what rude language

**Guest-san (3): ** Heres the next chapter :3 thanks for commenting :3

**Like always you guys are **_**AMAZING**_**! All the reviews made me really happy :3 Reading them all made me work very hard on getting this out to you as soon as I could :3**

**Here are some more KHR fics I'm recing :3 You guys should check them out :3**

**Status: Undecided **by **Angelic Fluffle** has a really unique twist on the whole dimension traveling kind of thing :3 **Sunny April **by **Araceil** along with **Sora** are ones that you should check out as well. Sunny April is a HP xover. **Story of an Undead Otaku** by **Eviclair** is an Si that I thought I already put up (apparently I didn't *sweatdrop*) and is really interesting. Its like the only SI ive seen that has one as Tsunas sister so if you haven't read it I highly recommend it :3 And if any of you have watched/read Kyo Kara Maoh there is this xover called **A Guardian Amoungst the Demons **by **Ciel Black018 **that is just amazing :3

**If you guys have any recs for me please send them cause I need inspiration T.T Please :3 **

By the way have any of you guys watched an anime series called Ghost Hunt? I read it while abusing my Netflix privilages at my BFF's house and I got really into it :3 If you are of the faint of heart like I am I would suggest not watching it at night…or if you live in a haunted dorm like I do *shudder*.

**If I started a FB or twitted page would you guys check it out?**

**BTW, I've also decided that every 50 reviews the commenter that reviews I'll make that person either a one-shot or include an extra or omake that they want to see. So 450 is the first one and 500 would be the next one :3 **

**The guessing game is still going on: What is Roses connection to the mafia? Hint: Its not Vongola or Cavallone :3 For those of you who have answered this correctly, heres another one for you :3 this is only for those who have answered right ok! I have a list of names :3 What is Verdes invention going to be used for?**

**So did Yamamoto's chapter surprise you? Tell me what you think :3**


End file.
